Baka and Test : Summon the Bangkai
by Shifer Siegrain
Summary: Untuk sesaat story ini akan mengalami HIATUS karena tugas yang menumpuk. Mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya untuk maslah kali ini. Kembali lagi beberapa minggu kedepan.
1. 1 Agustus : Awal Semester 2

**Karakter dari Tite Kubo 'kan ku pinjam untuk parody ini. Semua karakternya OOC, jadi pasti kalian tau 'kan para karakter "Baka and Test : Summon The Beast" sifatnya kaya gimana ? dari pada baca ginian mending baca aja langsung**

**Silakan Membaca !**

* * *

Hari libur berakhir dengan begitu cepat, tak terasa waktu terus berlalu tanpa henti. Hari ini adalah dimana kami para pelajar memulai memasuki semester 2. Rasa-nya aku ingin berada di rumah menoton tv bersama keluarga sambil memakan kacang kesukaan kami, bermain game online, bertemu teman-teman dan jalan-jalan bersama teman-teman.

Bicara tentang teman-teman, aku memiliki sebuah club yang bisa diaggap konyol, yaitu "Soul Society Rescue Team" atau disingkat S2RT. Club ini dibentuk oleh Renji dan Toushirou. Mereka memaksaku untuk ikut, karena aku pengangguran. Lalu ada Inoue,Hinamori dan Rangiku-san. Club kami sudah dianggap oleh sekolah, tugas kami adalah membantu sekolah jika ada festival atau apa saja yang menurut kami pekerjaan yang cukup berat. Tapi kami juga suka membantu siswa lain, seperti mencari dompet, mencari HP, bahkan mengambil kucing yang terjebak di atas pohon, dengan korban Toushirou yang harus menerima luka cakar di wajah sebanyak 5 kali.

"Kurosaki-kun!" teriak seseorang dari belakang. Ternyata dia adalah Inoue, gadis berambut panjang berwarna orange. Ia berlari dari gerbang sekolah menuju kemari.

"A~h, Inoue, pagi!"

"Pagi !" sekarang dia berada di depanku dengan nafas terenggah - enggah,"Kurosaki-kun, kau sudah tau ?, kalau nantu bakalan ada murid pindahan dari luar negeri ?"

"Murid pindahan ? Siapa ?"

"Kalau ga salah namanya..." sebelum ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya, bel tanda masuk pun berdeting keras.

"Sudah bel ! Ayo cepat nanti kita terlambat !"

"Ah ya, kau benar" langsung saja kami berlari kedalam menuju ruang kelas.

Anggota S2RT semuanya sekelas, yaitu di kelas 2-F, kelas paling terbelakang di kelas 2 ini. Kelas 2-F menampung siswa-siswi yang nilai-nya di bawah rata-rata, bahkan bisa lebih buruk dari itu. Cara memilihnya dengan menjawab soal sebanyak-banyaknya, rata-rata kelas kami hanya bisa menjawab kurang dari 100 soal. Dengan soal yang tidak terbatas inilah, kami harus menjawab sebanyak-banyaknya agar mendapat nilai yang tinggi. Nilai tertinggi di pegang oleh Gin Ichimaru dengan score 313 poin dalam mata pelajaran sejarah. Dan nilai terendah di pegang oleh... , kalian bisa menebaknya ? ya itu aku, Kurosaki Ichigo dengan poin 13 dalam mata pelajaran sejarah. Gin Ichimaru berada di kelas 2-A.

Lalu sistem pembelajaran di SMU Sereitei ini sangat unik (aneh menurutku). Setiap kelas, peralatan belajarnya berbeda-beda. Kelas 2-A, Laptop. Layar besar yang lebih besar dari layar bioskop, fungsi dari layar tersebut hanya sebagai alat membantu ketua kelas dalam menyampaikan pesan kepada kelas-nya. Minum dapat sendiri, ga usah beli keluar sekolah atau belajarnya pun lebih empuk dari sofa-sofa mahal. Sedangkan kelas kami hanya dengan meja bundar kecil untuk masing-masing siswa, kami harus duduk menyilang, papan tulis masih menggunakan papan tulis kapur. Pokoknya beda jauh deh dari fasilitas kelas 2-A.

"Oi Kurosaki ! cepat sedikit !" kata seseorang dari dalam kelasku, dia adalah Renji, berambut merah diikat, bertato, dan dia adalah wakil dari S2RT.

Aku dan Inoue pun masuk ke kelas, di sana sudah penuh dengan siswa yang terbelakang.

"Dari mana saja kau?" kata Renji.

"E~hh, memang ada apa ?"

"Sudah, kalian berdua lebih baik duduk sana" kata seseorang perempuan, ia berambut pirang, kelihatan lebih tua 1 tahun dari kami, tapi dia se-umuran dengan kami semua. Terlebih lagi dia berdada besar, membuat dia menjadi primadona ditingkat kelas 2. Dia Rangiku Matsumoto yang lebih senang dipanggil 'Rangiku-san'.

Aku dan Renji duduk paling belakang pojok kiri, di depanku ada Momo Hinamori ia bertubuh munggil, imut dan cantik bisa, dibilang dia yang ke-3 tercantik di kelas 2, hahaha... sayangnya dia berada di kelas 2-F, Rangiku-san berada satu baris didepan Inoue. Inoue sendiri berada di samping Momo sekarang dia sedang membersihkan papan tulis.

"Oi Renji !, dimana Toushiro ?" tanyaku.

"Dia sedang menghadiri rapat ketua kelas. Jadi ia sedikit terlambat"

"Lalu, apa kau tau tentang murid pindahan ?"

"Tentu saja, dia akan datang bersama Toushiro dan Pak Byakuya. Kalau tanya namanya, jangan tanya aku" sambil mengankat kedua bahunya. "Hinamori-chan, kau tau nama murid pindahan itu ?"

"Maaf, aku juga kurang tau. Aku sibuk mengurus Toushiro-kun dan Rangiku-san, mereka belakangan ini banyak sekali kasusnya. Bahkan kasus yang dulu saja belum selesai" ia tampak sedih menceritakannya, jujur saja walau pun dia berada dalam kelas terburuk, tapi dia memiliki nilai yang hampir setara dengan kelas 2-B. Sayangnya pada saat Ujian Pemilihan Kelas dia annemia, karena mengurus kasus Toshiro dan Rangiku-san. Kenapa bisa ?, Toushiro dan Rangiku-san adalah murid yang sulit untuk dicari (atau suka keluyuran) kadang-kadang mereka berada di Kantin dan bolos pelajaran. Para guru selalu memintaa pertolongan ke Momo, karena Momo sudah berteman dengan mereka sejak kecil jadi tau kebiasaan mereka. Kasihan...

"HAHAHAHA, sudahlah Hinamori, tampamu kasusnya bakal makin rumit. Aku sangat berteima kasih loh" Rangiku-san datang dengan wajah tak berdosa.

"Tapi kenapa harus aku ?" sekarang ia menjadi kesal. "Kurosaki-kun tolong jelaskan maksudku pada Rangiku-san !" ia memandangku dengan sedikit memelas. Semua anak laki-laki memandang tajam ke arahku. Pandangan mereka seakan siap membunuhku.

'Oi Renji ! bantu aku dong !' aku berbisik ke Renji.

'Itu si Derita Lo' ia membalas dengan wajah dingin. 'Lebih baik kau jelaskan saja'.

'Tapi harus mulai dari mana ?, Cepetan dong Renji!. Liat mereka sudah bawa alat' 'eksekusi' para anak lelaki kelas 2-F sudah membawa alau pancung dan obor.

"Ichi~go Kuro~saki~~ kau tau kesalahanmu?" salah satu dari mereka datang kedepan dengan buku ditangannya.

"Ano~~~, aku tidak melakukan kesalahan koq"

"JANGAN BERBOHONG !, kau telah melanggar peraturan khusus kelas 2-F. Peraturan no 5 yaitu : untuk menjaga rasa kebersamaan sesama orang 'terbelakang', siswa lelaki kelas 2-F dilarang BER-PA-CA-RAN. Itu lah kesalahanmu, Melanggar Peraturan no.5"

"Tunggu dulu, Keigo. Peraturan ini kan hanya untuk hiburan, bukan untuk dijadikan PERTURAN YANG HARUS DITAATI" aku berusaha membela diri. Peraturan Kelas 2-F adalah Peraturan no 1 setelah peraturan sekolah. Dan isinya, hanya peraturan konyol yang banyak mementingkan rasa kebersamaan sesama orang bodoh.

"Hukuman mu sudah ditentukan, yaitu dibakar hidup-hidup. Pasukan Eksekusi seret dia !" peritah Keigo, sang penegak keadilan.

GYAAAAAAAAAA, teriakanku terdengar seluruh kelas. Tentu saja, karena aku sedang dieksekusi mati oleh para laki-laki. "PENGKHIANAT" dengan menyebutkan sambil menggotongku..

"Tun...g...gu dulu! Keigo, kami benar-benar tidak ada hubungan apa apa !" diriku membela dengan seluruh tenaga dan hasilnya...

"PEMBOHONG"

BRAKKK. terdengar suara bantingan keras. Ternyata Toushirou sudah datang dengan wajah lesu.

"OOOIII ! orang-orang bodoh ! kembali ketempat kalian, aku punya berita penting" katanya sambil marah-marah. Langsung saja semua menurut pada ketua kelas.

Toushirou sudah berada di podium kelas, lalu dia melanjutakan perkataannya,"Semua sudah duduk ?" ia melihat sekeliling dengan seksama. "Baik, beritanya adalah sekolah kita akan mengadakan program baru nan unik. Yaitu kita dapat memanggil monster yang ada dalam diri kita"

Hening~~~~"MONSTER~~~~?" kompak.

"Semacam itulah yang aku dengar. Apa kalian tau game Persona ? ya kira-kira cara mengeluarkannya seperti itu"

"Aku masih belum mengerti bos" kata Keigo.

"Hmmmm..., kalo ga salah, program ini untuk meningkatkan pembelajaran secara pertempuran dengan kelas lain. Yang menang akan diberi hadiah peningkatan fasilitas pembelajaran atau mengikuti kata sang pemenang"

"Lalu, moster kita pasti punya darah yang berbeda-beda 'kan ? bagaimana cara menentukannya ?" salah satu murid bertanya.

"Dengan nilai yang kita peroleh selama ini, Misalnya, nilai Sejarahku 50, maka nyawaku 50 point dalam bidang Sejarah"

"Bidang ? apa maksudmu ?"

"Pertarungan ini menggunakan mata pelajaran sebagai medan perang, jika kita bertarung dengan medan Matematika, maka nyawaku tidak akan 50, tapi sesuai dengan nilai yang aku peroleh dalam bidang Matematika"

"Oooooh, lalu cara kami memanggilnya dengan cara apa ?" aku pun ikut bertanya.

lalu Toushirou pun berdiri dan mengankat tangannya "BANKAIIII !" tiba -tiba muncul moster mirip dengan wujud Toushirou dengan membawa pedang dan sayap es dengan ekor yang terbuat dari es pula. "Beginilah caranya, bentuk dari 'Monster' tersebut sesuai dengan kepribadian 'Monster-User' atau kita"

WOOOOOWWW, semua berseru dengan kompaknya.

"Kalian sudah liat kan, kita bisa menukar fasilitas kelas ini dengan yang lebih layak jika kita terus menang melawan kelas yang lebih tinggi" semua bersorak girang dan bersemangat tanda mereka setuju akan kata dari Toushirou. "Kita harus lebih semangat dan tingkatkan nilai kita agar bisa mengalahkan meraka, Setuju ?" sorak meraka pun makin terdengar keras.

"OOOOIIIIII BERISIK ! APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN. ANAK-ANAK TERBELAKANG ?" tiba -tiba muncul seorang Guru yang terlihat galak dan ganas, dengan rambut tajam keatas. dia dijuliki si IRON MAN, atau nama aslinya Zaraki Kenpachi.

"Eh, Iron Man ? sedang apa kau di sini ? bukanya Pak Byakuya yang akan kesini ?" kata Toushirou.

"Dia berhalang, aku kesini hanya ingin memperkenalkan murid baru yang tersesat ke kelas tebodoh ini"

"Cih ! sisanya bapak saja yang lanjutkan" Toushirou pun kembali ke tempat duduknya.

Iron Man pun langsung menuju podium kelas dengan diikuti oleh seorang siswa perempuan, dia bertumbuh kecil, rambur nge-bob, wajahnya tampak serius. "Silakan perkenalkan dirimu"

"Ya...Terima Kasih" langsung dia mengambil kapur dan menulis namanya. "Namaku adalah Rukia Kuchiki, aku pindah ke sini karena mengikuti kakak ku, Mohon Kerja Samanya" dia membungkuk memberikan hormat pada kami. tapi responnya...

"Kuchiki ? rasanya aku pernah dengar entah dimana" kata salah satu murid.

"Itu nama margaku, kakak ku bernama Byakuya Kuchiki" Rukia menjawabnya.

APAAAAAA!,semua berteriak terkejut, kecuali aku,Toushirou dan Renji.

"Sudah - sudah,kalian sekarang belajar dengan Pak Kyoraku 'kan? cepat ganti baju kalian, dia sudah menunggu kalian dilapangan" dia pun meninggalkan kami yang masih sangat terkejut.

"Kuchiki-san ! sebelah sini ! kau duduk di sampingku" teriak Inoue, ia menunjuk kebangku sebelah kanannya. Rukia pun menuruti perintahnya. Langsung saja mereka berteman dan cepat akrab.

"Dia datang ke tempatnya salah" Kata Renji dan Toushirou berbarengan.

Aku pun setuju. Kasihan Rukia, harus berada di kelas terbelakang...

**-Jam Istirahat-**

"Fuuuuuaaaahh !, akhirnya isthirahat juga" kataku setelah selesai pelajaran Biologi oleh Bu Unohana. Aku pun langsung tiduran di belakang kelas.

"Ke Kantin Yuk !, aku laper nih" ajak Renji.

"Males ah, mending di kelas sambil tidur-tiduran. Kau makan saja cemilanku di dalam tas, kemari aku kekeyangan, jadi aku bungkus saja cemilannya"

"Apa yang kau punya ?" sambil mengorek - ngorek tasku.

"Keripik Singkong"

"Hmmm..., lumayanlah daripada perut kosong"

"Mana Toushirou ?"

"OPERASI"

"Sepagi ini? padahal baru awal hari masuk sekolah, sudah 'Operasi'. Kelas mana yang terkena pekerjaan jahat nya?"

"Kelas 2-D, kelasnya Chad dan Ishida"

"Walaupun pekerjaannya bisa dibilang jahat, tapi hasilnya pasti bagus-bagus"

"Dia baru saja beli barang baru untuk 'Operasi'-nya, jadi dia sangat bersemangat akan pekerjaan jahat nya kali ini"

Pintu kelas pun terbuka, terlihat wajah Toushirou yang setengah lelah setengah senang.

"Berapa yang kau dapat?" tanya Renji sambil membuka bungkusan Keripik Singkong.

"5 buah, aku mendapatkan yang bagus"

"Lalu siapa 'Korban'-nya ?" tanyaku.

"Tatsuki Arisawa"

"BENARKAH !, KAMI MAU SATU !"aku dan Renji langsung menyerbu Toushirou. Toushirou adalah seorang pemimpin tapi juga dia punya keahlian khusus, yaitu photographer yang handal. Keahliannya digunakan untuk hal jahat. Yaaa... Toushrou mempunyai julukan khusus dari para siswa, Yaitu 'Si Mesum'. Karena dia suka memoto bagian bawah rok atau bagian tubuh siswa perempuan. Dari susut padang perempuan mungkin itu jahat, tapi dari sisi kami itu adalah keahlian yang hebat. Banyak anak laki-laki yang suka meminta hasilnya. Toushirou mengambil kesempatannya dengan menjual hasilnya.

"Karena dia Ratu kelas 2-D, maka harganya tentu mahal. Aku beri 200 Yen, bagaimana ?"

"Apa kau gila ? Tentunya kau tau 'kan ? bawah kami ini 'Masyarakat Ekonomi Rendah', mana mungkin kami bisa membayar 200 Yen. 120 Yen cukup tidak ?"

"180 Yen"

" kalau 130 Yen ?"

"175 Yen"

"135 Yen ?"

"160 Yen atau kau tak dapet bonusnya"

"Siapa yang jadi Bonusnya ?"

"Action Figure dari Anime 'Sket Dance', Himeko" sambil menunjukannya.

"Bagaimana kau mendapatkannya ?" Tanya Renji yang sedikit kaget.

"Aku menemukannya di Jalan tadi pagi. Karena aku sudah punya, jadi aku mau jual. Sempat aku tawaran ke anak-anak 'Otaku' tapi rata-rata mereka sudah punya"

"Aku beli" Kata Renji sambil mengeluarkan uang sakunya.

"Renji..., kau seorang 'Otaku'?" tanyaku.

"Tidak, aku hanya suka pada Animenya"

"Hei ! apa yang kalian lakukan ?" Tiba - tiba datang dari belakang Toushirou, dia adalah Rangiku-san dan anak perempuan lainnya.

"Woaaah !, bukan apa apa" kami bertiga langsung mundur.

"Benarkah ?"

"Benar koq"

"Cih, aku curiga nih"

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kita bahas tentang rencana berikutnya" kata Toushirou sambil menghindari kecurigaan Rangiku-san.

"Apa rencanamu ?"

"Bagaimana dari sekarang sampai 2 bulan kedepan, kita menaikan nilai kita untuk perang melawan kelas 2-E ?"

"Yang benar saja, mana mungkin kita bisa menaikan nilai secepat itu?" celetus Renji.

"Bodoh ! belajar dong !"

"Kaya kau suka belajar aja" celetusku.

"Diam kau ! tujuan kita sebenarnya adalah menghacur kelas 2-A dan mendapatkan fasilitas belajar yang layak"

"Tapi 'kan kelas 2-A itu, kelas yang berbahaya, mereka dipimpin oleh Sonsuke Aizen, walaupun dia bukan yang tertinggi. Dia pintar dalam menyusun strategi"

"Lagi pula kita harus mengalahkan kelas 2-B dan 2-C terlebih dahulu. Kelas 2-B dipimpin oleh Hirako Shinji, dia punya pasukan pembunuh bernama 'Visored'. Kekuatan mereka sebanding dengan Kelas 2-A. Hanya saja mereka anak 'bermasalah' jadi mereka di letakan di kelas kelas 2-C mereka menjuluki mereka pasukan 'Abadi' atau Bount, mereka dipimpin oleh Jin Kariya" kata Rangiku-san.

"Buset ! dari mana kau dapet informasi seperti itu ?" tanyaku terkejut.

"Tentunya dari Gin"

"Oh ternyata..."

"Tenang saja, kita punya Hinamori dan Kuchiki, mereka punya potensi yang besar untuk digaris depan"

"Kau korban kan Rukia dan Momo ?" kataku.

"Kau ingat 'kan, kalau Hinamori harusnya di kelas 2-B. Dan setelah dia mengambil ujian perbaikan nilai dia dapat nilai yang cukup besar, tapi sayangnya dia tetap di kelas 2-F. Lalu Kuchiki, aku juga tidak tau berapa nilainya, tapi bisa saja dia sama seperti Hinamori, namun lain lagi jika dia juga nilainya buruk, kita gunakan Orihime sebagai gantinya"

"Lalu kami?" Renji bertanya.

"Kau dan Matsumoto berada di garis pertahanan. Tapi yang posisi paling penting dipengang oleh Kurosaki"

"E~hh, kenapa aku?" aku pun bingung.

"Kau akan mengatur inti serangan, karena kau adalah murid 'Percobaan'"

"Murid 'Percobaan' ? apa itu?"

"Murid 'Percobaan' adalah keahlian khusus bagi siswa yang nilainya paling bawah atau bermasalah. 'Monster'-nya dapat menyentuh benda yang ada di sekelilingnya"

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana dengan Visored ? apa mereka murid Percobaan juga ?"

"Itulah yang aku takutkan. Jika mereka sama sepertimu, maka habislah kita"

"Lalu, bagaimana cara kau menambahkan nilai kelas ini?"

" 'Jika Pemimpinnya Kuat, Maka Anak Buahnya Pun Ikut Kuat' , maka aku hanya mengajak kalian, Orihime dan Kuchiki untuk belajar bersama di rumah Hinamori lalu aku akan mengajukan ujian pernaikan nilai. Kita akan melaksanakannya sesiap kalian"

"Baiklah aku mengerti, kapan kita mulainya ? besok ? lusa ?"

"Lusa, kita harus kumpulkan data tentang kelas 2-E dan mental"

"Okelah kalau begitu, aku akan mencari info dulu, dah !" Rangiku-san pun pergi.

"Kau hebat Mesum ! sambil menunngu bel masuk pelajaran ke-3, kita makan Keripik Singkong saja, bagaimana? liat ! belum dimakan-makan"

"Kau benar"

Kami pun makan dan mengobrol sampai bel masuk pelajaran ke-3 berbunyi.

**-Usai Sekolah-**

"Oi Renji ! apa rencanamu sekarang ?" tanyaku.

"Tidak ada, paling main Game Online di rumah"

"Kalau kau, Kurosaki-kun ?" tanya Inoue.

"Aku mau ke Karakura Mall, mau liat-liat Headset. Aku butuh Headset, tanpa lagu hidupku hanya seperempatnya"

"Kurosaki-kun, boleh aku ikut ? aku mau beli makanan untuk lusa nanti" kata Momo.

"Boleh saja"

"Rangiku-san mana ?"

"Dia mencari informasi tentang kelas 2-E, dia bolos 2 mata pelajaran hari ini"

"Ya aku tau itu. Kalo Toushirou-kun ?"

"Dia sedang Tour Berkeliling Sekolah Bersama Rukia Kuchiki"

"Kurosaki-kun, Momo-chan aku duluan ya ! Dah !" kata Inoue setelah selesai membereskan bawaannya dan pergi.

"Aku juga, temanku sudah SMS, aku disuruh Log In, ada Event baru katanya, dah !" Renji pun menyusul.

"Ayo Momo, kita pergi, sebelum para Eksekutor melihat kita berdua-an"

"Tunggu sebentar, barang ku masih banyak yang belum beres"

**-Karakura Mall-**

Karakura Mall adalah mall tebesar di daerah Karakura. Mereka menyediakan banyak barang keperluan, dari makanan, gaya hidup, bahan bangunan, peralatan sekolah dan masih banyak lagi. Karakura Mall menjadi salah satu mall yang berpengaruh bagi per-ekonomian Jepang saat ini, karena banyak yang mengujungi Karakura Mall yang menjual dengan harga murah dan fasilitasnya yang baik.

Skarang aku dan Momo sedang ada di pasar swalayan Karakura Mall. Momo tampak asik berbelanja.

"Nah, Kurosaki-kun, kau mau makan apa nanti di rumahku ?"

"Kare saja sudah cukup"

"Tumben, biasanya kau mau-nya Omelet, ada apa?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa koq, aku hanya ingin yang pedas-pedas"

"Baiklah. Bagaimana kalau habis ini kita ke Food Court sambil mencari inspirasi buat nanti lusa"

"Tapi aku tak punya uang, uang ku hanya cukup beli air mineral"

"Aku yang bayar deh"

"Eh, Jangan !" aku pun panik ga jelas. Apa ga malu kalau laki-laki di traktir sama perempuan ?

"Kenapa ? Hmmmm...mungkin kau malu ya ?" dia sekarang menggodaku.

"EH, bukan gitu, takutnya ngerepotin. Sudahlah ga usah bayarin aku" tanpa sadar wajah ku merah.

"Hehehehe, pake basa-basi segala. Sudahlah ayo kita ke Food Court" dia pun menarik tanganku dan pergi ke Food Court.

**-Food Court-**

"Kurosaki-kun, kau pesan apa ?"

"Aku ga mesan apa - apa"

"Eh, koq gitu ?" dia menjadi sedikit sedih.

"Momo ? kau kenapa ?" melihat dia sedikit berkaca-kaca, aku pun panik lalu banyak orang yang ngeliatin kami dan berbisik-bisik.

'Liat deh, cowoknya buat dia nangis, ada apa tuh ?' tedengar samar-samar bisikan dari ibu-ibu penggosip.

'Cowok aneh, buat pacarnya nangis di depan umum'

Tunggu dulu, mereka menggap kami pacaran ? mereka salah paham. Momo memang sedikit manja, walaupun dia tinggal sendiri di Apartement, tapi dia masih datang ke kamarku atau Toushirou sekedar numpang makan atau nonton. Alasannya hanya sepele yaitu 'kesepian'.

"Oke oke, aku akan memesan sesuatu, jadi jangan nangis ya"

"Benarkah ? Horeeee" wajahnya gembira kembali.

'Gila ni orang, manjanya bukan main' dalam hatiku berkata.

**-Usai Makan-**

"Aaaaa~~h enak banget makanan-nya" Kata Momo.

"Ya enak" aku hanya bisa membalasnya dengan lesu, sudah makanan-nya mahal aku pula yang bayar setengahnya malu kerana dibayarin Momo. Bukannya tujuan ku hanya mau liat Headset, ujungnya malah nemenin Momo sampai sore. Sialnya aku...

"Ano~ Kurosaki-kun, bagaimana pendapatmu tentang Kuchiki-san ?" tiba-tiba dia bertanya dengan nada khawatir.

"Kuchiki-san ? maksudmu Rukia ?" Momo sedikit mengangguk. "Ya~ dia lumayan cantik, walaupun pendek. Namun aku belum ngenalnya lebih jauh karena aku belum ngobrol dengannya. Memangnya ada apa ?" pertanyaanku yang terakhir membuat dia sedikit grogi untuk menjawab, ia terlihat panik, ada apa ?

"Lalu, apa menurutmu dia cocok dengan Hitsugaya-kun ?"

"Mungkin" mendengar jawaban tadi, ia tampak sedih. "Tunggu dulu !, jangan-jangan kau cemburu ya ?" aku sedikit menggodanya. Momo pun kaget mendengar pertanyaan tadi, muka nya langsung memerah.

"TIDAK ! AKU GA CEMBURU KOQ !, aku hanya bertanya !" dia marah dan berteriak cukup keras.

"Lantas, kenapa mukanya sedih gitu ? ditambah lagi, kau tadi langsung sewot. Sudahlah, jujur aja deh !"

"Aku 'kan cuman nanya, kalau menurutmu cocok, aku mau ngedekatin mereka. Kau dan Hitsugaya-kun 'kan sahabat" aku tau dia bohong, Momo dan Toushirou adalah teman semasa kecil, mungkin saja selama ini dia pendam perasaan sukanya pada Toushirou. Mungkin dia bertanyaan seperti ini karena tadi Toushirou terus mendekati Rukia, tujuannya sih untuk peperangan nanti, kayanya Momo salah paham, jadi deh dia bertanya seperti ini.

"Ya, kalau itu mau mu, maka akan aku jawab 'cocok'"

"Kalo gitu, mau kau bantu aku ?"

"Hmmm..., kaya nya menarik, boleh - boleh"

"Kalo gitu, kita gunakan acara 'Belajar Bersama' di rumahku nanti lusa, bagaimana ?"

"Bebas, yang penting mereka jadi-an 'kan ?"

"Baiklah, ayo pulang ! sudah jam 5 sore nih" sambil bersiap-siap. Aku pun berdiri dan pulang bersama Momo.

Apa perbuatan ku benar ? Aku yakin bahwa Momo menyukai Toushirou, tapi dia masih malu berkata jujur. Rasanya seperti membantu orang untuk berbuat salah kedalam masalh yang lebih dalam. Apa yang harus aku perbuat ?

* * *

**Chapter 2-nya 'kan dilanjutkan 2-3 minggu lagi, karena banyak tugas yg di pikul (curhat dikit)**

**PLS RnR !**


	2. 3-4 Agustus : Kehilangan dan Dilema 1

**DATANG LAGI ! dengan chapter 2  
**

**MAAF lama karena kekurangan Ide dan sibuk tugas.  
**

**Dari pada nunggu mendingan langsung baca saja.  
**

**WARNING ! : BLEACH punya Om Tite Kubo dan Baka and Test... Ah maaf saya lupa lagi.  
**

* * *

**3 Agustus**

-Gerbang sekolah-

Hari ini adalah hari dimana aku dan Grup S2RT akan belajar bersama di kamar Momo. Perasaanku mengatakan bakalan ada hal yang tidak diinginkan nanti. Terlebih lagi rencana Momo yang akan menyatukan Toushirou dan Rukia. Momo masih malu untuk mengatakan perasaannya, jadi dia menyimpan perasaannya yang tak tersampaikan itu dalam-dalam. Sementara itu, aku sendiri belum mempunyai pacar sekali pun, boro-boro bisa membantu Momo dalam rencananya, soal cinta pun aku tak tau. Ya tuhan mengapa hidup sebagai orang bodoh itu susah...

"Kurosaki-kuuunn !..." terdengar suara memanggil dari belakang. Suara itu, ya pasti dia, suara yang aku paling hindari saat ini.

"SELAMAT PAGI !" betul dugaanku, itu suara Momo.

"Pagi..."

PLAAK !. Dia menepak punggungku. "Oi, semangat dong ! masih pagi nih. Gimana kau sudah siap buat nanti ?"

"Mudah-mudahan"

"Eeeeh, kau kenapa ?"

"Mengkhawatirkan masa depan..." jawabku lesu. Momo tampak binggung mendengar jawabanku. Tentu saja aku binggung dengan masa depan ku yaitu Rencananya nanti.

"Hei ! Kau sudah melihat 2 pasangan muda tadi ?" dia bertanya sambil tersenyum. Cih... aku sekarang melihat senyum palsunya itu, sangat menyakitkan.

"Kenapa ? kau khawatir dengan Toushirou ?" Balasku kesal akan sikapnya Momo. Dia sedikit marah kepadaku dan cemberut.

"HUH ! kan sudah kubilang aku ga khawatir tentang Toushirou lagi, karena sudah ada Rukia sekarang. Kenapa sih kau selalu bertanya begitu dari kemarin ? Buat aku kesal saja"

"Ga...bukan apa-apa" Momo sempat melihatku dengan wajah khawatir. Sebelum dia mau mengucapkan sesuatu, Bel tanda masuk sudah berdering keras. Aku dan Momo pun cepat-cepat pergi ke kelas.

-Istirahat Pertama-

Akhirnya pelajaran Pak Urahara pun selesai. Dia adalah guru Sejarah paling ngebosenin. Dia hanya berbicara tentang sejarah Jepang saat jamam Oda Nobunaga dan jaman Shin... Shine... AHHH entah apalah itu, pokok nya menjelaskan tentang polisi Jepang jaman dulu. Yang aku ingat adalah seorang samurai bernama Soji Okita sisanya buyaaaaar.

Aku pun pergi ke kanti sekolah untuk membeli makanan dengan uang yang sedikit. Ayahku hanya memberikan uang bulanan sekitar 1000 yen atau jika sedang baik hati 5000 yen. Saat aku meminta lebih dia hanya berkata 'Yang penting uang itu cukup untuk bayar uang sewa apartemen'. Terkutuklah kau Ayah...

-Kantin-

"Woi ! Kurosaki ! sini-sini !" Temanku dari kelas lain memanggil. Dia adalah Uryu Ishida,ia bersama Yadotora Sado 'Chad', Renji, Tatsuki Arisawa dan Inoue.

"Apa dia lawan kita nanti ?" ejek Tastuki selaku ketua kelas 2-D.

"Hahahaha, sebelum melawan kalian, kami akan melawan Kelas 2-E dulu" Kata Renji.

"Apa kalian tau siapa yang memegang kelas 2-E ?" Tanya Ishida.

"Siapa ?"

"Jadi kalian ga tau ?" Ishida sedikit kaget akan respon Renji. "Memang pantas kalian masuk Kelas 2-F"

"Yaaahhh kami mengakui itu" aku dan Renji depresi.

"Woi woi, jangan terlihat depresi gitu dong !. Baiklah akan aku jelaskan, yang memegang kelas 2-E adalah Ashido. Dan muridnya hampir semua mengikuti klub dalam bidang olahraga. 2 Kandidat mereka adalah Ikkaku Madarame dan Yumichika"

"Nilai mereka ?"

"Sekitar 50 sampai 120, dalam bidang olahraga mereka melebihi kami yaitu 180 sampai 200 point"

"Ya mereka bisa dibilang, akan sering menggunakan serangan 'Physical' nanti" tambah Tastuki.

" 'Physical' ? apaan tuh" tanya Inoue.

"Inoue, kau ga tau ?" kami bertiga hanya menggeleng tidak tau.

"Dalam peperangan nanti kita akan sering menggunakan 4 element dasar, yaitu Api, Air, Listrik dan Angin. Api atau Agi adalah mata pelajaran Bahasa, Air atau Bufu adalah mata pelajaran Matematika, Listrik atau Zio adalah mata pelajaran Sosial atau IPS, dan Angin atau Garu adalah mata pelajaran Alam atau IPA. Nah... kalau Physical adalah mata pelajaran fisik atau Olahraga. Semakin besar nilai point kalian dalam pelajaran tersebut, semakin besar kekuatan kalian"

"Kalau dilihat dari istilah-istilahnya, ini seperti dalam game 'Persona 4' deh" kataku.

"Betul" kata Chad.

"Wow ! Chad-kun kau suka bermain 'Persona 4' juga ?" kata Ishida.

Dia hanya mengangguk saja. "Hei ! bisa kau katakan sesuatu ?" celetuk Renji.

"Berarti sistemnya RPG dong !"

"Yaaaa, seperti itulah. Kalian tau ? ide ini datang dari kepala sekolah Tuan Genryusai. Dia terinspirasi dari anaknya yang suka bermain 'Persona 4'. Kalian taulah sekaya apa pak tua itu. Melebihi kekayaan Keluarga Kuchiki"

"Hey ! ngomong-ngomong soal Kuchiki, apa kalian tau ? bawah Rukia Kuchiki sedang dekat dengan Toushirou ?" tanya Ishida.

"HEEEEEHHH, benarkah ?" kata Inoue penasaran.

"Katanya sih gitu, ya aku juga tau dari teman sekelasku. Mereka adalah penggemar Rukia Kuchiki. Mereka sering melihat Rukia dan Toushirou jalan bareng dalam 2 hari ini. Padahal baru masuk 2 hari lalu, sudah ada penggemarnya. Hebat juga Keluarga Kuchiki"

Gawat nih, jika gosip itu benar, maka Momo akan makin menderita. Apa yang harus aku lakukan ?

"Dan terlebih lagi..." kata Ishida sambil melihat diriku.

"Hei ! ada apa ?" tanyaku.

"Kau ini sangat tidak peka ya, apa kau tak mendengar gosip pagi ini ?" tambah Renji.

"Makanya aku tanya Ada Apa ?"

"Semua orang sedang membicarakan dirimu dari tadi pagi" Kata Tastuki.

"Benarkah ?"

"Dasar ga peka, telingamu dipakai apa ? apa karena 'pacarmu'?" Kata Renji

"Pacar ? Siapa ?" mereka bertiga bertubi-tubi mengintimidasi diriku.

"MO-MO-HI-NA-MO-RI" mereka mengeja sesuatu nama yang rasanya pernah aku dengar. Momo...Hi...Hina...mori. DOOOONG ! ternyata Momo yang mereka bicarakan.

"Tunggu dulu ! kami tidak pacaran koq !" kata-kataku tadi menggundang banyak orang. Mereka melihat diriku dengan wajah penasaran.

"Ayolah ! ngaku saja deh. Tadi pagi banyak yang lihat kau dan 'PA-CAR-MU' itu jalan berduaan" kata Renji.

"Dan aku melihat kalian kemarin lusa di Karakura Mall sedang makan berduaan" tambah Tastuki.

"Wah wah, ternyata kau mengambil kesempatan saat Hinamori-san dan Toushirou sedang berpisah" Tambah Ishida.

"Cukup CUKUP ! KAMI GA PACARAN, SUMPAH !" Kataku.

"Jangan begitu Kurosaki-kun, nanti Momo-chan marah" kata Inoue dari sampingku.

"Tapi..."

"Terlebih lagi, kau telah membangkit amarah para penggemar Hinamori. Liat deh disana ! api kemarahan mereka sudah keluar" Renji menunjuk ke pojok kanan Kantin. Terlihat para penggemar Momo menatap benci padaku. Mereka menunjukan foto diriku dan membakarnya. GLEK rasanya aku ingin pergi ke tempat yang sejuk. Karena api kemarahan mereka sangat besar dan panasnya sangat menusuk.

Bell tanda masuk sudah berdentang, aku pun langsung lari menuju kelas, sempat melihat kebelakang para 'CLUB HINAMORI' itu mengejarku, tapi hanya sampai ruang kelas 2-C. Mereka di cengat oleh IronMan karena berlarian di koridor sekolah. Selamaaaaaatt...

-Kelas 2-F-

"Kurosaki-kun, kau sudah dengar gosip hari ini ?" tanya Momo saat aku baru sampai di kelas.

"Aku tak mau mengungkit masalah itu lagi, TIDAK AKAN !" *HAH* *HAH* *HAH* Aku sangat lelah, lelah fisik dan lelah pikiran. Beginilah hidup menjadi seorang korban.

"Oh, ya sudah" Momo kembali duduk ke tempatnya dan melihat ke luar jendela. Kenapa dia sangat antusias akan Toushirou dan Rukia, itu hanya menyakitkan dirinya sendiri. Dia terus melihat keluar jendela, seperti melihat sesuatu. Saat aku melihat keluar, tampak Toushirou dan Rukia sedang berbincang-bincang sambil memasuki pintu utama sekolah. Lalu ku lihat lagi Momo, dia tampak sedih dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Hei ! kalau kau suka kenapa ga bilang saja langsung" Momo hanya diam dan memalingkan wajahnya dari jendela.

"Bukan urusanmu" kata-kata tadi, ga cocok untuk diucapkan dari mulut Momo, kata-kata yang cukup kasar untuk diterima oleh orang lain.

"Dasar bodoh" aku mengucapkannya dengan nada yang pelan dan duduk di mejaku.

-Kamar Hinamori-

"WOW Momo-chan ! Kamarmu rapih sekali !, apa ga repot untuk tinggal sendirian di Apartement ?" kata Inoue sesampai di kamar Momo.

"Ga juga, asal kan kau dapat mengatur uang yang ada"

"Sudah sudah, ayo kita langsung belajar" kata Toushirou.

"Oi Mesum tumben kau antusias belajar" ejek Renji.

"Kita baru saja mendapat murid pindahan yang pintar, nilainya hampir sama dengan kelas 2-A"

"Anoo, aku tidak se-pintar itu" kata Rukia sedikit malu.

"Benarkah itu Rukia-chan, kalau gitu ajari aku yah, aku khawatir kalau Toushirou-kun yang mengajar nanti..." kata Inoue.

"Kau mau bilang apa HAH ? gini-gini juga pointku lebih tinggi dari mu"

"Tapi kan cuman dalam bidang Olahraga, sisa-nya 'kan..."

"Jangan begitu Inoue, kau membuat malu sang Pangeran Bodoh di depan Ratunya" Renji tertawa kecil.

"Hehehehe, kau benar. Toushirou-sama tidak boleh terlihat bodoh di depan Rukia-sama" Inoue dan Renji tertawa keras. Toushirou pun lari mengejar mereka berdua dengan wajah yang merah.

"Kurosaki-san..." tiba-tiba ada yang memanggil diriku, dan ternyata Rukia.

"Ada apa ?"

"Boleh tanya ? kenapa hari ini Hinamori-san tampak lesu ?"

"Entahlah, mungkin ga enak badan" jika Rukia tau kalau Momo cemburu terhadapnya. Kesan pertama di sekolah akan ber-awal buruk.

"Apa dia butuh obat ?" Rukia tampak khawatir.

"Ga Usah, dia bisa menjaga tubuhnya sendiri"

"Oh, Baiklah kalau begitu, ayo belajar !"

"Ya"

-Selesai belajar-

"Renjiiii, apa kau ga lulus matematika SD ? dimana-mana rumus persegi panjang itu 'Panjang X Lebar' bukan 'Sisi X Sisi'" kata Toushirou dengan bangganya.

"Tapi kan Panjang dan Lebar adalah Sisi dari Persegi Panjang" Renji melawan.

"Ya masih mending kau Renji-kun, Toushirou-sama tidak tau kapan 'Shingen Takeda meninggal' " kata Inoue.

"BERHENTI MEMANGGILKU 'TOUSHIROU-SAMA' !, memangnya kau tau ?"

"Sekitar" dengan polosnya.

"Rangiku-san belum kembali dari 'pencarian informasi'-nya ?" kata Rukia.

"Biasa, dia kan orangnya pelupa, mungkin dia sedang di rumah"

"Oi Ichigo ! kau ga pulang ?" kata Renji kepada ku yang masih didepan pintu kamar Momo.

"Ngapain pulang ? Rumahku ada disebelah kamar Momo"

"Jadi kau satu apartement dengan Momo ?"

"Denganku juga" kata Toushirou.

"Toushirou-san juga ? dimana ?" tanya Rukia.

"2-blok ke kanan dari sini, tepat di pojok"

Pembicaraan berlanjut menganai masa lalu kami ber-tiga, sambil meninggalkan aku, mereka masih berbicara mengenai masa lalu. Toushirou mengantarkaan Rukia pulang, Inoue pulang bersama Tatsuki yang kebetulan lewat apartement ini. Renji pulang sendirian dengan berlawanan arah dengan Inoue dan Toushirou. Setelah semua tak terlihat lagi, aku memasuki kamar Momo. Momo sedang menangis di tempat tidurnya.

"Apa ini rencanamu ?" kataku sinis. Momo terus menangis tak menghiraukan ku.

"Inilah akibatnya kalau kau terus menyembunyikan-nya, kalau kau suka Toushirou, kenapa ga bilang saja dari awal ?" Momo pun berhenti menangis dan berusaha mengungkapkan kata-kata.

"Aku hanya malu" suaranya lemah.

"Malu akan apa ?"

"Jika dia menolakku"

"Cuman itu ?" sekarang aku sangat kesal akan sikap Momo. Cuman karena takut ditolak, bukan berarti menyerah begitu saja kan ?

"Tapi kan ga musti kau harus menyerah dan membiarkannya diambil oleh orang lain 'kan ? Kenapa ga coba saja. Jika hasilnya seperti yang ditakutkan olehmu, kau kan cukup menerimanya dengan lapang dada, bukannya memberikannya pada orang lain dan kehilangan sesuati yang berharga"

"Kau 'kan ga tau rasanya ditolak" jawaban sinis itu yang sangat membuat aku kesal.

"Lantas kenapa ? walaupun aku ga tau rasanya 'ditolak', tapi aku tau rasanya kehilangan sesuatu yang berharga"

"Dasar pembohong" sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

"Aku ga bohong"

"Kalau gitu, apa yang kau maksud itu ?"

"Ibu" jawaban singkat itu yang buat ingatan tentang ibu kembali menghujam pikiranku. Momo pun melihatku dengan wajah ga yakin dengan apa yang telah aku katakan tadi.

"Ibuku meninggal saat aku masih berumur 5 tahun, dia meninggal saat menolongku dari kecelakaan tabrakan. Hari itu aku pulang dari rumah sahabat ibuku waktu itu sedang hujan lebat, penuh dengan kabut, pandangan pun menjadi buyar. Tanpa sadar aku menginjak genangan air lalu terpeleset di trotoar dan terjatuh ke jalan. Saat itu, ibuku melihat mobil datang lalu dia mengangkat diriku bangun dan membawaku ke sisi jalan. Kejadian tak terduga pun terjadi, ibuku terjatuh ke belakang karena terpeleset, lalu mobil itu menabraknya tepat dihadapanku. Ibuku tergeletak dengan penuh , baju dan wajahnya banyak mengeluarkan darah. Dan yang menabraknya pun meninggal karena tak bisa menahan rem dan terguling mobil itu. Setelah beberapa jam berlalu, Ambulan pun datang bersama dengan ayahku. Ayahku hanya bisa berdiam diri dan menangis di hadapan ibuku"

"Kurosaki-kun..."

"Ibuku meninggalkan 3 anak dan seorang suami, adik-adikku masih 2 tahun dan mereka belum mengetahui apa-apa. Jadi aku dan ayahku menghidupkan keluarga dengan membuka klinik. Hingga mereka berusia sekitar 13 sampai 15 tahun baru mereka mengetahui apa yang terjadi"

"Sudah cukup Kurosaki-kun, maaf"

"Ga apa-apa, aku hanya menceritakan ingatan yang ingin aku buang"

"Bukan masalah itu, jika tau kau punya masalah besar seperti ini, aku ga akan marah pada mu tentang masalah yang sepele, maafkan aku" dia pun berdiri dan datang menghapiri diriku sambil menangis di pundakku.

"Ah, aku maafin kamu. Kau harus mencoba-nya jika kau benar-benar suka, masalah hasilnya liat saja nanti. Jadi kau harus berani"

"Ya, akan aku usahakan" dia terus menangis.

Aku pun kembali ke kamarku dan tidur.

**4 Agustus**

-Beberapa jam sebelum masuk jam pertama-

"Yo !, Ichigo !, kau siap untuk ujian pernaikan nilai ?" kata Renji ketika aku sudah memasuki ruangan kelas.

"Pastinya !"

"Hei. Apa kau sudah tau ?"

"Apa ?"

"Si Mesum, ternyata memang suka sama Si Rukia"

"Wah ! yang bener ?" tapi kalo gitu gimana dengan Momo….

"Katanya, kalau dia berhasil mengalahkan kelas 2-E nanti, dia akan menembaknya" EEEEEHHHH….., harapan Momo kandas sudah.

"Apa kau yakin?"

"Tentu saja ! dia SMS kemarin. Memangnya kau ga dapet ?" setelah mendengar kata Renji tadi, aku langsung membuka HP-ku. Dan benar ada SMS dari Toushirou dan isinya…

_YO Ichigo !_

_Bagaimana pendapatmu tentang Kuchiki ? Kaya-nya dia type-ku. Jadi aku akan menembaknya nanti kalau kita menang melawan kelas 2-E. Aku ingin kau jadi saksi nanti. Doa-kan aku, OKE !_

"Kurosaki-kun, Abarai-ku selamat pagi !" tiba-tiba ada yang menepuk pundakku dari belakang. Dan ternyata Momo dan Inoue sudah ada di belakangku.

"WAAAHH, Momo,Inoue 'met pagi" tanpa sadar aku sudah keringat dingin.

"Ada apa ?" tanya momo penasaran.

"Kurosaki-kun, kau selingkuh ?" celetuk Inoue.

"Selingkuh ? sama siapa?" Momo makin penasaran.

"EH, tunggu aku ga selingkuh, apa lagi aku belum punya pacar"

"Benarkah, jadi kenapa kau berkeringat ?"

"Ah bukan apa-apa koq, beneran deh, Sumpah !"

"Oh ya sudah, kau gitu" dia pun pergi ke mejanya.

"Oi Ichigo ! ada apa ?" tanya Renji.

"Nanti akan ku jelaskan pas jam istirahat, ku tunggu kau di atap"

-Jam Istirahat, Atap sekolah-

Setelah aku jelaskan apa yang terjadi 3 hari yang lalu. Renji hanya diam dan tak bias apa-apa.

"Jadi Momo suka sama Si Mesum ?"

"Ya"

"Dan dia akan menembaknya hari ini ?"

"Ya"

"Apa dia tau kalau, Si Mesum suka sama Kuchiki ?"

"Kaya-nya tidak"

"Bisa jadi masalah besar nih"

"Ya begitulah, aku sih ga mau nanti ada momen saling canggung. Bisa jadi, kekompakan kita bakal berkurang"

"Jadi apa rencana-mu"

"Boro-boro rencana ! yang ada rasa khawatir"

"Apa menurutmu Momo sedang menyatakan cintanya ?" tanya Renji penasaran. Setelah mendengar pertanyaan tadi, kami langsung berpikir…

"WOAAAAA !, ini bahaya Renji ! jika Momo sudah melakukannya, maka…." Tanyaku panic.

"Yang kita khawatir-kan akan benar-benar terjadi !"

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan ?"

"Aku ga tau ! mana mungkin kita menghentikan Momo tanpa alasan yang tepat !"

"Tapi kita harus menghetikannya, nanti kerja sama kita bakalan…" BRAAAAKKK! Tiba-tiba terdengar suara bantingan pintu. Kami pun mendekat dan melihat seseorang sedang menangis dip agar atap.

"Hei ! apa kau kenal dia ?" tanyaku pada Renji.

"Sepertinya"

"Apa mungkin dia itu Momo ?"

"Bisa jadi. Gimana kalau kita mendekat ?" aku setuju akan perkataannya dan pergi mendekat. Dia semakin kami kenal, dia dari kelas kami dan dia adalah…

"Anooo…"aku pun memulai berbicara.

"Kurosaki-kun, apa itu kau ?" dia berkata tanpa memalingkan badannya. Dari suaranya, dia pasti Momo.

"Ya, itu aku, apa kau melakukannya ?"

"Ya, dan kau tau hasilnya 'kan ?"

"Ah, aku tau" setelah aku berkata begitu, dia langsung berbaling dan mendekatiku. Dia kembali menangis di dadaku. Renji yang melihat hanya bisa diam. Inilah yang di khawatirkan Momo, dia ditolak oleh Toushirou.

"Kenapa..KENAPA ? DIA HARUS MEMILIH KUCHIKI KE TIMBANG AKU ? KUCHIKI 'KAN ORANG BARU, DIA TIDAK TAU KEBIASAAN TOUSHIROU, MAKANAN KESUKAAN DAN…DAN" tangisannya semakin keras. Aku hanya bisa mengusap kepalanya. Lalu Renji menoel-ku. Dia menunjuk kea rah pintu keluar, Dan disana ada Toushirou yang kayanya habis berlari. Dia tampak bersalah. Lalu dia pergi tanpa mengucap kata-kata. Tampak Renji mau menyusul Toushirou, tapi aku hentikan. 'Percuma' aku berbisik kepada Renji.

Jadi apa yang harus kami lakukan ?

* * *

**Bertepatan dengan kekurangan Ide, saya sangat berharap akan usul dari para pembaca. mohon maaf atas usulnya, Plis RnR !**


	3. 4 Agustus : Kehilangan dan Delima Final

**MAAF LAMA ! karena ada Presentasi dan masa perbaikan Laporan jadi lama, mungkin sudah 1 bulan saya tidak update cerita ini.  
**

**Dalam cerita ini ada beberapa bintang tamu yaitu dari Anime : _FAIRY TAIL _  
**

**Langsung saja baca biar langsung tau  
**

* * *

**-Jam Pelajaran ke-3-  
**

Toushirou dan Momo saling memalingkan wajahnya, walaupun mereka dibatasi oleh meja Rangiku-san, tapi kali ini mereka sangant diam. Toushirou sedang memperhatikan pelajaran, sedang kan Momo sedang melihat ke luar jendela.

'Psssssttt….Renji…' bisik aku kepada Renji, yang tepat ada disebelahku.

'Apa !?'

'Bagaimana nih ? mereka tampak saling tak peduli. Apalagi rencana pernaikan nilai mau dilaksanakan habis ini.'

'Jangan Tanya aku deh, aku juga sedang memikirkannya'

'Aku sih kasian sama Rukia, sebenarnya' aku pin mengeluarkan pendapat.

'Apa maksudmu ?'

'Dia 'kan ga punya salah, tapi sudah terseret masalah ginian'

'Ya kau benar'

'Kasihan dia'

'Ya kau be-' **DUK !**, tiba-tiba kepala ku sakit entah kenapa, kepalaku terasa berat akan sesuatu. Sempa aku melihat Renji dan ternyata sebuah buku berada dia atas kepalanya (tepatnya kami ber-dua).

"Apa yang kalian sedang debatkan ? HAH !" ternyata yang memukul kami adalah Pak Komamura. Dia adalah guru fisika yang mukanya hamper mirip Serigala (namun kadang seperti Anjing) "KALIAN BER-2, KELUAR DAN BERDIRI DI SAMPING KELAS SAMPAI JAM PELAJARAN BAPAK SELESAI !"

EEEEHHHH, mati aku pelajaran fisika adalah pelajaran paling penting. Kenapa harus keluar. Sudalah aku terima saja nasib buruk ini.

**- Jam Istirahat ke-2 –**

"Oi kalian berdua ! apa yang kalian lakukan sih ?" tiba-tiba terdengar suara Toushirou dari belakang.

"Bukan apa-apa" jawabku.

"Ya ampuuuun !, ternyata berdiri di depan kelas melelahkan juga" Kata Renji sambil menghembus napas.

"Sudahlah, ayo kita pergi. Yang akan ujian cuman kta ber-3 saja"

"Eh ! Kenapa ?" **BRAK !, BRAK!, BRAK! ** terdengar suara langkah kaki seorang sisiwa dari arah kelas 2-C yang berada di ujung kanan lantai 2. Dia berteriak keras.

"PERTARUNGAN BESAR ANTARA KELAS 2-A DENGAN 2-B BERLANGSUNG RAMAI !" lalu teman-temannya berkumpul didekat orang yang berteriak tadi.

"Ada apa nih? Kayanya ada yang rame" Tanya Renji.

"BODOH !, apa kau tidak mendengarnya ? Kelas 2-A dan 2-B sedang bertarung" tiba-tiba Chad datang dari geremunan siswa tadi.

"CHAD ! ada apa ini ?"

"Katanya sih, Visored merasa tidak enak terhadap pasukan Arrancar. Banyak yang terluka"

"Sistem pertarungan apa yang meraka pakai ?" Toushirou bertanya. Apa yang dia maksud ?

" '_Prisoner_', Arrancar mau mengambil para pasukan Visored kelas bawah"

"Jadi, mereka sedang siap-siap akan pertempuran nanti"

"Apa maksud kalian sih ? kami ga ngerti tau !" kata Renji dan Aku.

"Nanti aku jelaskan di atap sepulang sekolah nanti, pastikan semuanya datang, termasuk '_dia_', bisakan Kurosaki ?" '_dia_' siapa yang dia maksud ? apa mungkin Momo yang dia maksud.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan ?"

"Meminta maaf, mungkin" wajahnya menunjukan penyesalan.

"Maaf saja ga cukup Toushirou" tiba-tiba saja Renji berkata dengan sedikit keras. Aku pun menarik bahu Renji.

"Kita liat saja nanti Renji. Ya akan aku usaha kan, ayo Renji kita pergi duluan" aku dan Renji pergi ke ruang penaikan nilai secepat mungkin. Toushirou dan Chad masih berbicara tentang kejadian tadi.

**- Sesudah Ujian Pernaikan Nilai -**

Ruangan Pernaikan Nilai berada di lantai 1, tepatnya dekat Ruang drama dan jalan menuju Gedung Olahraga. Dan ruangan Pernaikan Nilai tidak jauh dari Ruang guru, jadi di lantai ini sangat sepi, karena murid kelas 1 ga mau menggangu para guru.

10 menit sudah kami lewati untuk menjawab soal. Soal yang kami kerjakan adalah soal Fisika. Karena kebodohan kami, tadi kami berdua harus keluar dari kelas dan tak mengdengarkan pelajaran. Terlebih lagi yang mengawas adalah Pak Komamura sendiri. Makin Gugup kami menjawabnya, hasilnya kami hanya menambah 50 point dalam bidang IPA. Kami pun keluar dengan rasa kecewa akan hasil yang kami peroleh.

"CIH ! soal-nya lebih sulit dari yang aku duga"

"Terlebih lagi, soal-nya banyak-kan Fisika, nyesel aku ngobrol denganmu Renji"

"HEI ! yang pertama ngajak ngobrol 'kan kamu, Dasar bego !"

"HEI ! siapa maksudmu yang bego ? HAH !" tanpa sadar muka kami sudah saling beradu keras.

"YA ampun..., kalian sempat-sempat-nya berkelahi di sini" terdengar suara perempuan berdiri di depan kami.

"Rangiku-san.., sudah lama tak berjumpa. Dari mana saja kau ?" tanyaku penasaran sudah 3 hari dia tak terlihat.

"Kerja mencari info..."

"Sisanya...?"

"Biasalah..., _shopping. _Kalian tau kan bagaimana menjadi orang tercantik di sekolah ini ?" dia berkata dengan sombongnya.

"Huuuuh..., mimpi..." **DUAK !**, Sebuah _bogem_ mengarah wajahku dan aku terjatuh.

"_Nice punch _Rangiku-san" Renji mengacungkan jempolnya pada Rangiku-san.

"Hei bangunlah Ichigo ! aku mau bertanya" kata Rangiku-san, wajahnya tampak cemas.

"Adududuh... ada apa ?" bogemnya sangat keras, melebihi tandukan banteng (padalah belum tau rasanya diseruduk banteng), pipi kananku tertera bekas bogeman Rangiku-san dan memerah. Aku pun berusaha berdiri dengan bantuan Renji.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan Hinamori dan Toushirou selama aku ga ada ?"

"Yaaaa.. itu sih masalah pribadi mereka..." balasku.

"Sayangnya melibatkan dia" Renji menunjukku.

"Apa hubungannya dengan Ichigo ?"

"Orang ketiga"

"BUKAN ! aku hanya sebagai penengah. Momo suka curhat padaku, jadi jika aku bisa lebih cepat mengehentikan Momo maka kejadian ini tak akan terjadi"

"Menurut ku sih sama saja" Kata Renji.

"Kalau masalah gosip antara kau dan Momo ?"

"Itu hanya gosip, HANYA GOSIP !. Mungkin karena aku sering datang bersamaan dengan Momo"

"Apa omonganmu bisa dipercaya ?" Rangiku-san tampak curiga dan tampak serius memandangku.

"Ayolah kenapa kau ga percaya sih ?"

"Jadi selama ini Toushirou salah paham dong !" wajah kembali biasa.

"hah, apa kau bilang ?" Kata Renji kaget, dia sama sepertiku.

"Dong ?" Rangiku-san heran.

"Bukan bodoh ! sebelumnya !"

"Selama ini ? Hei ! kau tadi menyebutku bodoh ?" Dia sekarang marah.

"Sesudah kata 'Toushirou' Rangiku-san !" kataku dengan suara keras.

"Sesudah kata 'Toushirou'...Oh ! 'Salah Paham' ?"

"Ya itu dia ! Jadi apa maksudnya 'salah paham' itu ?"

"Selama ini Toushirou bercerita kepada Rukia dan Rukia bercerita kepadaku kemari, saat aku ada di dekat Mall Karakura..."

"_To The Point !_" Kata kami berdua.

"Oke oke. Toushirou sering bercerita tentang masa lalunya, terutama tentang Momo dan kau" ia menunjuk ke arahku. "Namun, Toushirou mengatakan bahwa ia kecewa akan gosip kalian berdua. Ia mencoba untuk tidak percaya akan gosip itu dan ingin membuktikan sendiri. Lalu tadi, saat jam istirahat pertama Rukia bilang bahwa Toushirou yakin akan gosip itu setelah melihat kalian berdua keluar dari kamar Momo"

"ICHIGO ! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN ?" Tanya Renji sangat keras hingga para siswa disekitar kami melihat kami.

"Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa. DAN TOLONG PELANKAN SUARAMU !"

"Nah setelah mengetahui itu, Toushirou berpaling ke Rukia dan hasilnya masih ga jelas apa diterima atau tidak. Karena saat Toushirou menembak Rukia, Momo datang. Dan itulah yang terjadi"

"Jadi selama ini..."

"Toushirou orangnya terbuka juga" kata Renji polosnya.

"Bukan itu bego ! Selama ini Toushirou suka sama Momo dan karena gosip 'Bodoh' itu, ia menjadi salah paham terhadapku dan Momo"

"Jadi rentaknya hubungan meraka itu karena kau" kara Rangiku-san.

"Hei ! aku tidak melakukan sesuatu yang salah !"

"Maksudku kau menjadi _'Pemecah Hubungan'_ secara tak langsung" dan dia benar.

"Ampuuun ! kenapa nasibku ini sangat buruk ?"

"Takdir" kata Renji dengan datarnya.

"Jadi apa yang harus aku lakukan ? Rangiku-san, Renji bantu aku..." nadaku sudah memelas, aku sudah tidak punya harapan. Karena aku semua kacau balau.

"Entahlah, itu-kan masalahmu. Lagi pula kami juga tidak bisa bantu. Dan ingat bentar lagi kita akan berperang. So... kau harus cepat mengembalikan kondisi canggung ini" kata Rangiku-san. Kata-katanya sangat tidak membantu. Namun benar bahwa kita bentar lagi akan berperang.

"Kau menambahkan beban hidupku"

"Jika kau mau bertemu Momo, mungkin dia ada di ruang musik untuk bergalau" usul Rangiku-san.

"Ya sudahlah, akan aku coba menjelaskan semuanya Doa kan aku"

"Tuhan selalu ada di dekatmu kawan" kata Renji sambil menepuk bahuku. Kali ini aku mau nangis mendengar kata-kata dari Renji. Aku pun berlari menuju Ruang Musik yang berada di lantai 3.

**- Lantai 3 -**

Lantai 3 adalah tempat murid kelas 3 belajar. Fasilitas yang ada di lantai 3 hanya ada Ruang Musik dan Ruang Audio Visual. Semester ini, murid kelas 3 sedang menyiapkan mental untuk Ujian Nasional. Jadi sangat sepi di lantai 3. Ruang Musik dan Ruang Audio Visual berada di ujung lantai 3, jadi sangat jauh dari ruang kelas agar tidak menggangu para murid belajar.

Aku sudah ada berada di lantai 3. Sepanjang jalan tidak ada satu pun murid yang di luar kelas. Didekat loker penyimpanan sepatu kelas 3-A terdapat papan yang bertulis

"_Jangan Ribut Sedang Belajar untuk UN by: Genryuusai Shigekuni Yamamoto"_.

"Baru tau aku Si Pak Tua namanya panjang begitu"

"Sedang apa anak kelas 2 berada di lantai 3 ?" aku pun langsung berpaling ke belakang sangking kagetnya. Ternyata murid kelas 3, dia berambut biru dan memiliki tato di mata kanannya. Kalau ga salah dia murid 10 besar dalam 4 pelajar utama setingkat kelas 3. Tapi entah namanya siapa.

"Ah... aku... aku mau ke ruang musik, namun... tadi aku baca tanda peringatan dulu" jawabku panik.

"Oooh. Baiklah kalo begitu, hati-hatilah kalau berjalan, usahakan untuk tidak berlari"

"Ah terima kasih banyak. Senpai..."

"Jellal Fernandes, kelas 3-A, kau bisa memanggilku Jellal-senpai, jika kau mau.. . Ah, dan hati-hatilah jika lewat kelas 3-F. Mereka murid yang bermasalah. Mungkin kau harus berjalan tanpa mengeluarkan suara. Mereka sangat sensitif" dia memang hebat dari cara bicaranya sudah terlihat dia kakak kelas yang baik. Dia juga tampak keren dengan seragam yang rapih, dia ibaratkan seorang penjabat.

BRAAAK !. Terdengar suara geseran pintu dari ruangan kelas 3-A. Muncul seorang perempuan dengan wajah yang tegas dan berpakaian sangat rapih . Dia berambut merah dan panjang.

"Jellal ! apa yang kau lakukan diluar ? pembicaraanmu terdengar tau !. Aku hampir ga bisa konsen. Memangnya kau bicara sama siapa sih ?" dia melihat ke arahku dan pandangannya sangat tajam dan membuat aku gugup.

"Ichigo..., Ichigo Kurosaki, Kelas 2-F, salam kenal"

"Sudahlah Erza. Dia cuman mau ke ruang musik dan kami berbincang-bincang sedikit. Sudah sana belajar lagi !. Nah, Ichigo-san ingatlah pesanku tadi. Dah...!" Jellal-senpai mendorong Erza-senpai untuk masuk kelas. Mereka pasti orang penting di sini. Orang tadi adalah Erza Scarlet, Murid yang nilainya paling tinggi di kelas 3. Dia sangat terkenal karena kapandaiannya dan kecantikannya. Namun aku belum dengar kalo dia punya penggemar.

Tunggu dulu bukannya aku mau ke ruang musik. Aku harus cepat 15 menit lagi waktunya masuk.

**- Ruang Musik -**

Sesampainya di depan ruang musik, aku bisa mendengar suara denting piano. Aku semakin berkonsentrasi mendengar lagu ini dan akhirnya terdengar sedikit tapi aku tau judulnya Yaitu _"Goodbye and Good Luck"_ dari band _"The Brilliant Green"_. Lagunya sudah mencapai bagian akhir. Sang penyanyi ini sangat menghayati apa yang dia lantunkan. Dan suara ini yang aku cari, suara Momo. Setelah lagunya habis, aku memberanikan diri untuk masuk.

Setelah aku membuka pintu dan masuk, aku melihat Momo sudah melihatku dengan cucuran air mata di pipinya. Aku pun menutup pintu dengan rapat, agar tidak ada yang mendengarnya.

"Kurosaki-kun, kenapa kau datang kesini ?" tanya dia dengan nada yang sangat pelan hingga aku harus mendekat ke padanya.

"Aku cemas"

"Bohong ! kau datang karena di suruh Toushirou-kun 'kan ?" dan dia benar. Namun aku pun sangat cemas terhadapnya.

"Ya benar memang aku bohong, tapi..."

"Aku benci kau, kau pasti tau kan kalo Toushirou-kun suka sama Rukia-chan. Kau berusaha menyembunyikannya dariku tadi pagi"

"Kau salah paham, tadi pagi aku baru baca sms dari Toushirou..."Benar juga kalau gitu sms dari Toushirou tadi pagi itu maksudnya apa ? apa dia meminta agar aku menghentikan dia menembak Rukia, atau dia hanya memberi tau saja kalo dia mau nembak, tapi 'kan dia kecewa kepadaku.

"Terus kalo kau baru tau tadi pagi, kenapa ga cegat aku ?" sekarang dia menangis, wajahnya sangat merah.

"..." aku ga bisa jawab apa yang di tanyakan, karena ini semua salah ku yang ga sigap, jika aku membuka sms lebih cepat mungkin aku bisa menghentikan Momo saat itu. Dan jika aku sudah menyadari resikonya maka aku masih bisa menghentikannya walau kemungkinannya kecil.

"KUROSAKI-KUN JAHAT !, HARUSNYA KAU HENTIKAN AKU !. AKU BENCI KAU ! BENCI ! BEEENCI !" tangisannya makin keras hingga ruangan ini hanya terdengar tangisan kekecewaannya. Aku pun mendekati Momo dan tanpa sadar aku memeluknya. Momo kayanya cukup kaget apa yang aku lakukan. "Kurosaki-kun...apa..ya..yang kau lakukan ?"

"Maafkan aku Momo, jika aku lebih sigap, maka kau tak akan merasakan kesedihan ini. Maafkan aku"

"Kurosaki-kun... tapi...tapi.." aku makin memeluknya dengan erat.

"Aku tau kau sedang kehilangan orang yang sedang kau cintai. Itu semua karena aku. Benar, kau memang pantas benci terhadapku akan sikapku yang lambat. Kali ini aku akan berjanji akan selalu sigap dan akan menjadi pengganti Toushirou" tanpa sadar aku mengucapkan kata-kata yang bodoh. Namun memang inilah perasaanku yang sebenarnya.

_(Pengumuman : Untuk cerita perasaan Ichigo kepada Hinamori akan di bahas di chapter nanti entah habis ini atau setelahnya. Maaf ganggu, silakan baca lagi)_

"Kurosaki-kun apa maksudmu ?"

"Aku suka kamu. Aku menyukaimu sejak kita SMP. Namun karena kau sangat dekat dengan Toushirou maka aku putuskan untuk menyimpan perasaanku dalam-dalam agar hubungan kita tidak terganggu" Momo hanya terdiam dan merunduk di pelukanku.

Kami cukup lama berpelukan hampir 5 menit lebih. Tiba-tiba Momo pun berkata.

"Kenapa..."

"Ada apa Momo ?"

"Kenapa kau ga bilang dari dulu, kau suka sama aku ?" Heeeh, maksudnya apa ?

"Dulu memang aku dekat dengan Toushirou, tapi 'kan aku masih kecil, jadi ga begitu suka sama Toushirou. Aku kenal kau sejak, kau menolongku mencari kalung kesayanganku di apartement. Waktu itu kau sangat baik, jadi aku suka kau yang baik hati hingga sekarang dan itu yang aku suka darimu" sekarang dia memandangku dengan senyum yang manis.

"Jadi kau mau jadi pacarku ?"

"Tentu, karena aku suka orang yang baik hati, hehehehe" hatiku sangat gembira hari ini. Walaupun tadinya aku tak akan mengatakannya, tapi aku katakan karena aku ingin melindungi Momo. Inilah cara aku minta maaf kepada Momo.

"Momo, ayo kita ke kelas..." TOK TOK TOK terdengar suara ketukan pintu. Aku pun melepas pelukan dan membuka pintu dan terlihat Jellal-senpai sudah ada di depan pintu dengan wajah yang cemas.

"Ichigo-san, apa kau sudah dengar kabar ?"

"Memangnya ada apa ?"

"Pertarungan kelas 2-A dengan 2-B, telah melibatkan kelas yang lain termasuk kelas kau"

"Apa maksudmu ?"

"Kelas 2-A, ternyata memancing kelas 2-B agar mau bertarung dengan para Arrancar tingkat bawah saja, agar para anggota lainnya bisa menyerang kelas lain"

"Aku masih ga mengerti" jujur saja perkataannya terbelit-belit.

"Pasukan Arrancar yang ga bertarung dengan Visored sedang menyerang kelas 2-C hingga 2-F. Tujuannya untuk menculik beberapa pilar penting setiap kelas. Dan bisa saja ketua kelas kau sudah tertangkap"

"Bukannya kekuatannya bisa saja sama bahkan lebih ?"

"Kau salah, Arrancar yang di kirim untuk melawan kelas 2-B hanya Arrancar bernomer 7 sampai 10. Dan kekuatannya seimbang dengan Visored kelas atas. Arrancar kelas tinggi mengurus kelas yang di bawah 2-B. Kemungkinan selamatnya hanya 1%"

"Apa itu terlalu berlebihan ?"

"Pak Genryuusai sudah cukup marah akan perilaku kelas 2-A, dia mengirim kelas 3-A untuk mengalahkannya, namun..."

"Jangan-jangan..."

"Pasukan terbaik kami kalah. Strategi yang mereka pakai cukup efektif dan sederhana. Dengan memisahkan pasukan kami menjadi sendiri-sendiri dan menyerang secara rempukan. Dan itu juga salah satu masalahnya, dari mana mereka dapat pasukan sebanyak itu ? padahal jumlah murid setiap kelas hanya 40 hingga 45 orang"

"Apa mereka mempunyai aliansi ?"

"Sepertinya"

"Tunggu sebentar senpai, aku akan menghubungi teman-temanku" aku pun langsung menelepon Renji.

"Kurosaki-kun ada apa ?" Momo pun datang dari belakang dengan rasa penasaran.

"Ah ! kau pasti orang yang Ichigo-san cari, akan aku jelaskan kejadian selama kalian di sini" Jellal-senpai sedang menceritakan kepada Momo. Setelah menunggu beberapa lama akhirnya Renji mengangkatnya namun di matikan lagi.

"Sialan kau Renji, apa maksudnya ?" tiba-tiba HP ku berdering, ada sms dari Toushirou.

_From : Si-Mesum_

_ Kurosaki ! Dimana kau ? kami kekurangan jumlah. Kelas 2-A menggila ! mereka telah mencuri beberapa anggota kita. Aku dan Renji ada di belakang Gedung Olahraga. Bantu kami, kami hampir mau mati._

"Jellal-senpai ! apa kau tau jalan tercepat menuju Gedung Olahraga ?" tanyaku keras.

"Jalan ke Gedung Olahraga hanya ada satu" jawabnya. Cih ! apa yang harus kami lakukan ?.

"Apa kemungkinan kami bertarung itu besar ?" tanyaku penasaran. Dia mengangguk.

"Memangnya ada apa Kurosaki-kun ?" tanya Momo sedikit cemas.

"Kita harus ke Gedung Olahraga, Renji dan Toushirou sedang berlindung disana"

"Tapi terlalu berbahaya untuk kesana berdua-an" Kata Jellal-senpai benar dengan kelas 2-A yang sedang mengamuk apa yang bisa kami lakukan.

"Tapi...mereka membutuhkan bantuanku..."

"Tenang Ichigo-san, aku kesini memang membantu kalian. Salah satu temanmu yang tadi kabur ke lantai 3 bertemu denganku dan mengatakan untuk menjaga kalian. Dia gadis yang baik" _Gadis ?_ siapa yang dia maksud. "Aku sudah meminta Erza menjaga daerah sini dan tangga agar kita bisa turun dengan bebas. Jadi aku hanya menge-_test _kalian apa kau memiliki tekad kuat atau tidak"

"Aku ga ngerti" jawabku.

"Sudahlah, yang penting kau tau kondisi saat ini. Ayo cepat !" setelah mendengar ajakan Jellal-senpai, kami berdua langsung mengikuti Jellal-senpai berlari. Kami menuju tangga turun menuju lantai 2. Sesampainya di sana kami melihat murid kelas 3 berkumpul dengan beberapa guru. Salah satu tokoh penting pun sudah ada, yaitu Pak Genryuusai.

"Kurosaki-san kau sudah siap ?" Pak Genryusai langsung bertanya kesiapanku. Tentu saja aku belum siap.

"Tentu dia belum siap pak" jawab seorang guru, namun guru ini sangat pendek, tingginya hanya pinggangku, dia tampak seperti murid SD. Namun dia adalah orang penting. Sayangnya aku ga tau namanya.

"Ya bapak benar memang dengan kondisi seperti ini, siapa pun pasti belum siap"

"Anooo... apakah aku boleh bertanya ?" tiba-tiba Momo ingin bertanya dari belakangku.

"Ada apa Hinamori-san ?"

"Apa sebenarnya tujuan Aizen ?"

"Ya, kau tau Aizen adalah seorang penyusun strategi yang handal. Tapi asalkan kalian tau kalo dia adalah anak dari kepala sekolah lain. Sampai sekarang kami pihak sekolah belum tau ayahnya berasal dari sekolah mana. Aizen ingin menghancurkan sekolah ini karena sekolah ini adalah saingan sekolah ayahnya"

"Tapi kenapa harus melibatkan seluruh murid sekolah ?"

"Aizen mencari pasukannya di sini. Lalu dia juga mencari pasukan dari sekolah lain dan sedang menyerang sekolah ini"

"Bearti bukan sekolah kita saja yang menggunakan sistem _Summon _?" tiba-tiba Erza-senpai bertanya.

"_Sistem Summon _sudah ada semenjak 20 tahun lalu. Dahulu hanya untuk digunakan sebagai rekan dalam membantu kegitan sehari-hari. Namun sejak 15 tahun lalu hingga sekarang _Sistem Summon _digunakan untuk kepentingan pembelajaran dengan sistem game. Ada catatan merah dalam sejarah perkembangan _Sistem Summon _, 4 tahun lalu seorang murid SMA menggunakan _Summon _untuk mengbunuh temannya, motifnya karena dendam. Murid ini sering di _Bully _oleh para teman-temanya. Dia memiliki kekuatan _Raja _atau kekuatan dari 20 tahun lalu. Yaitu bisa menyentuh barang nyata atau benda sekeliling sebagai senjata. Dan kita punya kekuatan ini yaitu kau Kurosaki-san" dia menunjukku dan semuanya melihatku. Tentu aku tau kalo aku memiliki kekuatan untuk menyentuh barang nyata, tapi aku belum menggunakannya sama sekali.

"Bagaimana kekuatan itu bisa menurun ke generasi selanjutnya ?" sekarang Jellal-senpai yang bertanya.

"Biasanya, kekuatan itu turun menurun dari 20 tahun. Berarti kekuatan itu berasal dari leluhurnya atau masih dalam silsilah keluarga" **DUAR ! DUAR ! **suara dari bawah terdengar keras. Suara ledakan keras. Lalu dari arah tangga muncul murid dengan baju compang-camping, bekas darah di kepalanya dan jalannya sudah pincang.

"Lapor Kepala Se...kolah" UHUK, UHUK dia bantuk dan mengeluarkan darah. "Arrancar sudah melebihi batasnya, mereka sudah menelan korban sebanyak 100 siswa termasuk murid kelas 1, Dan bantuan dari sekolah lain sudah menghancurkan beberapa fasilitas sekolah. Dan diketahui mereka dari SMA Tennozu"

"SMA Tennozu ? jangan-jangan mereka sekolah elit dengan sistem pembelajaran yang ketat"

"SMA Tennozu ? sekolah mana tuh ?" tanyaku.

"SMA Tennozu adalah sekolah elit yang telah mencetak beberapa murid berprestasi, namun dengan sistem pembelajarannya yang ketat, hanya beberapa murid yang bertahan. Dan sisanya menjadi '_pasukan pemberontak' _mereka dengan nilai yang hampir setara dengan kelas 2-A ini yang depresi akan tekanan yang terima" jelas dari Jellal-senpai.

"Berarti murid yang berprestasi nilainya ?"

"Lebih besar dari kami" yang benar saja. Sekolah apaan tuh. Nilainya lebih tinggi dari Jellal-senpai berapa sih nilai mereka ?

"Yang jelas, Jellal-san ! bawa mereka ke teman-temannya di belakang Gedung Olahraga, SEGERA !" Perintah Pak Genryuusai.

"Baik ! ayo Ichigo-san, Hinamori-san kita berangkat !" ajak Jellal-senpai.

"Oke aku sudah siap" jawabku. Ini merupakan pertualangan yang seru, aku memiliki kekuatan _Raja _, lalu aku mempunyai pacar dan aku sudah dipercaya oleh Pak Genryuusai.

Namun aku mendengar secar samar, setelah aku mau menuruni tangga.

"Pak ! apa yang harus kita lakukan ?" tanya Pak Makarov.

"Aku akan turun dan berhadapan langsung dengan Aizen" tegas Pak Genryuusai**.**

* * *

**Maaf bila ada kata-kata yang GJ, idenya muncul begitu saja, jika mau menambahkan ide cerita bisa langsung ketik d Review.  
**

** Silakan Reviewnya**


	4. 4 Agustus : New Fate

**Halooooo semua, karena liburan telah datang maka saya ga update story, mungkin karena liburan, hilang semua pikiran hahahahaha !  
**

**SEKARANG saya akan mendatangkan bintang tamu lagi, asal mula dari istilah AGI, BUFU, DLL  
**

**YA tepat inilah PERSONA SERIES, namun yang muncul hanya series 3 dan 4. (karena yang tau cuman itu)  
**

**DAripada ginia mending baca ajah langsung !  
**

**(MAAF jika ceritanya ngawur/makin ngawur)  
**

* * *

**-Lantai 2-**

"Ichigo-san, kau tau 'kan cara bertarungnya ?" Jellal-senpai bertanya.

"Sedikit..."

Kami masih berlari menuju tangga turun. Lantai 2 sudah hancur, banyak tembok sudah hancur dan kobaran api dimana-mana.

"Tapi kau tau 'kan sedikit dasarnya ?"

"Ya...sedikit juga" sambil tertawa kecil aku menjawabnya.

"Hahahaha..., ya sudahlah kau tetap dibelakangku dan perhatikan cara ku bertarung..." BRAAK, terdengar suara gebrakan dari pintu kelas 2-C. Tiba-tiba segerombolan murid datang. Mereka bukan dari sekolah kami, mereka dari SMA Tenozou.

"Kalian salah jalan, lebih baik kalian mundur atau kami harus mengalahkanmu seperti murid-murid payah ini" mereka menunjukan isi kelas 2-C. Banyak murid kelas 2-C tergeletak tak berdaya. Sang pemimpin pun, Jin Kariya pingsan.

"Wah... kalian mengalahkan mereka semua ya ? kalian semua ada 1...2..3..5...7 orang ! Wah kalian main rempukan ternyata. Pecundang" kata-kata Jellal-senpai membuat mereka semua tampak marah. Ya... jika aku dalam posisi mereka sih, aku juga pasti marah.

"SIAAALAN ! ayo semua kita lawan dia ! SUMMON !" setelah mereka meneriakan _SUMMON _muncul beberapa monster kecil di samping mereka. Monster mereka berpenampilan seperti perjurit jepang jaman dulu lengkap dengan pedang dan kimono ?.

"Nah Ichigo-san lihat dan pelajari, BAN...KAI !" Jellal-senpai pun mengeluarkan monster, tapi monster itu tampak keren. Dia menggunakan jubah panjang dengan penutup mulut, senjata yang digunakan hanya beberapa tongkat, yang terlihat hanya matanya saja semua tertutup dengan jubah.

"Erza ! ERZA ! kau dengar ? Analisis mereka !" Jellal-senpai menyentuh telinganya dan ternyata ada _earphone _terpasang.

"_**BAIK ! Aku mendengarmu...tunggu sebentar...mereka bertipe serang physical, lemah akan ZIO" **_

"Ichigo-san, saat ronde ke-2 kau keluarkan SUMMON-mu, oke" Jellal-senpai mengacungkan jempol padaku. Aku pun masih ragu-ragu akan kekuatan ku ini.

"Krosaki-kun, tenang saja, kau pasti bisa" dari belakang Momo menepuk bahuku. Sambil memegang tangan dibahuku aku menjawab.

"Ya... aku akan berusaha"

"CUKUP BASA-BASI-nya ! kami punya perkerjaan penting, jadi cepatlah aku tak sabar mengalahkan kalian terutama kau !" salah satu dari mereka menunjuk ke arah Jellal-senpai.

"Y-ya..ya, aku sudah siap, langsung saja masuk ke ronde 1"

"Baiklah..Maju !" satu-satu para monster mereka maju dengan semangat, dari yang paling depan sambil paling depan, mereka membentuk sebuah garis lurus kebelakang. Jellal-senpai hanya terdiam melihat mereka.

TRANG ! TRANG ! serangan mereka tak mempan sama sekali, muncul tulisan BLOCK dari monster Jellal-senpai sebanyak 7 kali.

"Serangan kita gagal semua, jangan-jangan..." mereka semua kaget melihat serangan mereka gagal.

"Kau benar, serangan _**physical**_tidak mempan terhadapku, karena status monsterku terhadap serangan _**physical**_ adalah _**Null**_"

"Cih !, sekarang giliranmu" setelah para monster itu mundur dibawah mereka muncul gambar gembok.

"Sekarang giliranku, MAJU ! MYSTOGAN ! Mahamaon !"

"APA ! Dia memiliki skill _**hama**_ tingkat 2 ?" muncul dari bawah cahaya putih mengelilingi mereka dan muncul beberapa kertas dari bawah yang memutar para monster mereka. Cahaya itu semakin terang dan aku ga bisa liat apa yang terjadi. Setelah cahaya itu redup, 6 murid tadi semuanya pingsan dan tersisa 1 murid yang masih berdiri namun tidak stabil.

"Ichigo-san sekarang saatnya !"

"**BANKAI !"** Monsterku muncul dari badanku dan berdiri di sampingku. Dia menggunakan baju hitam dan pedang serba hitam, bajunya panjang sekali.

"Ayo kita mulai Ronde 2-nya ! maju serang dia yang baru masuk !" Monsternya menyerangku dan mengenaiku, tiba-tiba diriku seperti tersayat pedang, sakit sekali rasanya. Muncul angka dari atas kepala monsterku, nilainya sebesar 20.

"Itu adalah damage yang dihasilkan setelah diserang tadi. Sebanyak 20 point dari nyawa keseluruhan. Kau bisa melihat nyawamu jika menggunakan jam tangan ini" tiba-tiba Jellal-senpai menunjukan jam tangan yang diriku saja ga sadar kalau dia pakai itu. Jam tangan itu, jam tangan biasa, tapi isinya hanya menunjukan _HP, SP _dan_ status Monster _. HP Jellal-senpai masih penuh, sebanyak...buset ! 500 point. SP-nya hanya berkurang sedikit, tapi SP-nya tersisa 435 point. Status Monster-nya _**null**_bagi _**physical**__, __**rpl**_bagi skil yang bergambar seperti cahaya dan _**wk**_bagi gambar disebelahnya, entah gambar apa itu.

"Kau juga punya jam tangan seperti ini, dia pun punya. Perhatikan tangan sebelah kanannya" Dia benar, murid itu juga punya jam tangan dan aku pun tanpa sadar sudah menggunakan jam tangan.

"Jam tangan ini otomatis muncul saat kau mengeluarkan SUMMON-mu. Sekarang giliranmu, kau bisa melihat skill-mu jika kau menekan gambar Monster-mu di jam tangan itu. Cobalah !" aku pun menekannya dan muncul nama skill, yaitu _**ZIO**_. _**Zio**_ di lambangkan dengan gambar petir, barusan Erza-senpai mengatakan bahwa mereka lemah akan _**ZIO**_, pantas untuk di coba.

"Jangan lupa untuk menekan skill yang akan di gunakan" kata Jellal-senpai tersenyum padaku.

"Oke, maju... **TENSA ZANGETSU ! ZIOOO !**" muncul petir dari atas Monster murid itu, mereka berdua pun tersengat petir. Mereka tergeletak, namun masih bisa bertarung. Lalu muncul tulisan di depanku '_**1 more !**__' _.

"Kesempatan kedua, satu musuh dua kali serang"

"Ayo lagi **Tensa Zangetsu !**" petir kembali menyambarnya dan sekarang keluar efek serangnya. WOW ! aku menghasilkan _damage_ sebesar 100 point. Apakah aku berhasil ? Lalu muncul tulisan besar **'**_**TIM BERTAHAN MENANG !'**_.

"Kau hebat Kurosaki-kun ! di pertarungan pertama kau menang" Momo tampak kagum akan kemampuanku.

"Hebat kau Ichigo-san" Jellal-senpai mengacungkan jempol, kali ini 2 jempol.

"Ah tidak juga, kau berhasil mengalahkan sisanya dalam satu kali serang"

"Hahahahaha... aku males bertarung lama-lama. Ayo cepat tangga ke bawah sudah terlihat" kami pun melanjutkan larinya dan meninggalkan mereka yang kalah tergeletak.

-Lantai 1-

Suara ledakan masih terdengar di mana-mana, tapi dimana sebenarnya mereka bertarung, sepanjang koridor ini tampak sepi.

"Jellal-senpai, kau tau yang lain bertarung dimana ?"

"Mungkin di depan pintu keluar, bisa jadi para murid kelas 2 dan 3 yang selamat mencegah bala bantuan musuh dari depan. Namun kita ga lewat depan, tujuan kita gedung Olahraga, jadi kita akan melewati mereka. Jalan tercepat yaitu ke arah sana" dia menunjuk lurus ke arah pintu yang berada di depan kami. Jaraknya mungkin hanya 100 meter (kira-kira).

Kami pun berlari kembali, kami melewati ruang penyimpanan sepatu. Kami bisa mendengar kegaduhan dari luar, banyak orang yang bertarung demi melindungi sekolah ini. Kelas 2 dan kelas 3 saling bahu membahu dalam menyerang murid lain. Kenapa mereka rela mati-matian melindungi sekolah ini ?

"Mereka bahu membahu bukan ingin melindungi sekolah ini, mereka sudah tau kalo sekolah ini tidak bisa berdiri lagi. Yang mengetahui hal ini hanya kelas 3 dan sedikit orang. Para guru juga sudah tau akan konflik ini, tapi mereka sembunyikan. Kau tau mengapa sekolah ini mengadakan pertarungan SUMMON ?" kami berdua hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala kami.

"Kalo menurutku, sebenarnya Bapak Genryuusai sudah tau, suatu hari nanti atau tepatnya hari ini bakal ada yang menyerang sekolah ini. Bapak Genryuusai menyiapkan pasukannya dengan menyembunyikan alasan asli dengan alasan '_menikatkan cara pembelajaran yang baru_'. Alasan aslinya, aku sendiri tidak tau. Namun kabar mengatakan bahwa beberapa orang atau kepala sekolah lain merasa iri akan kemampuan Bapak Genryuusai dalam mengendalikan sekolah ini. Kau tau ? Sekolah ini telah mempegaruhi ekonomi Jepang saat ini, itu semua karena murid yang sudah lulus dapat menciptakan hal baru yang tak pernah orang lain pikirkan, itu semua karena pendidikan di sini melebihi perguruan tinggi"

"Jadi, apa kau tau kenapa mereka bertarung sekeras ini, apa demi melindungi sekolah atau apa ?"

"Aku ga bisa jawab, namun jika kau tanya alasanku maka akan aku jawab '_inilah rasa terima kasihku kepada Bapak Genryuusai, atas pendidikan yang dia beri' _" pidato singkat Jellal-senpai telah menyadarkanku akan pendidikan keras di sini.

"Apakah sekolah ini punya _aliansi_ ?"

"Sejauh ini yang aku tau hanya satu sekolah yang mendukung Bapak Genryuusai, kalo ga salah... _Gekkoukan High School, _berada di _Port Island_"

"_**HEI ! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN JELLAL !"**_terdengar dari _earphone_ Jellal-senpai, Erza-senpai tampak marah.

"Ah ! Erza. Bagaimana dengan yang lain, apakah selamat ?"

"_**Annalisitor yang lain sudah pada pingsan, tersisa 5 orang termasuk diriku. Pihak musuh terus berdatangan. Mereka juga datang dari atap sekolah, hanya sedikit siswa yang selamat. Pak Makarov juga sedang bertarung. Lebih baik kau cepat selamatkan yang tersisa"**_

"Ya..ya aku bakalan ke sana secepatnya"

"_**Sebelum itu, apa Bapak Genryuusai ada di situ ?"**_apa maksudnya dari tadi kami sendirian, tidak ada tanda-tanda pertarungan di dalam.

DUAAAR!, terlihat dari arah tangan naik ledakan api muncul. Api itu sangat banyak hingga atap-atap lantai ini tak terlihat. Api itu terus berkobar selama 2 menit, api itu perlahan padam dan akhirnya kami bisa melihat orang yang melakukannya. Ternyata dia adalah...Bapak Genryuusai. SUMMON-nya membawa pedang berwarna coklat, sekilas tampak seperti pedang kayu. Tapi tak mungkin kan kalo itu pedang kayu. Penampilannya, seperti Shinigami, namun dia bertelanjang dada, tubuh SUMMON-nya dikelilingi oleh kobaran api.

"Jika Bapak Genryuusai sudah turun maka lawannya pasti Aizen" dan Jellal-senpai benar. Aizen muncul dari Ruang Guru. Tapi kenapa kami tidak bisa merasakan keberadaannya.

"Api yang sangat penuh akan amarah, Genryuusai" Aizen berkata dengan angkuh di depan pintu Ruang Guru.

"Aizen..., kenapa kau membelot ?"

"Kau tau kan ? kau ini adalah ancaman bagi kami. Kau adalah ancaman yang harus kami basmi demi tujuan kami yang agung"

"Tujuan agung ?" Jellal-senpai tampak heran.

"Aaaaah Jellal..., kau ada disini rupanya dan tampaknya kau bersama dengan para pecundang itu"

"_Dia _bukan pecundang Aizen..., dia hanya _Raja yang masih tertidur _, lihat saja nanti"

"Cih ! beraninya kau ngomong seperti itu di depan ku. Kau tak punya hak ngomong seperti itu. Dasar kau ra..." sebelum menyelesaikan perkataannya Jellal-senpai sudah menyerangnya.

"Diam kau _raja _yang sombong ! kau tak tau apa-apa soal diriku ini" Jellal-senpai tampak serius akan perkataannya. Bapak Genryuusai hanya bisa melihat dengan cemas, Bapak Genryuusai tak bisa berdiri karena luka yang dideritanya.

"Hinamori-san tolong bantu Bapak Genryuusai !" kata Jellal-senpai. Momo pun langsung mendekati Bapak Genryuusai dan membantunya berdiri. "Sekarang kalian pergilah" EEEHH apa yang dia pikirkan ? dia tidak bisa melawan Aizen, bahkan Bapak Genryuusai saja kewalahan.

"APA YANG KAU PIKIRKAN JELLAL ! KAU BAKAL MATI" bentak Bapak Genryuusai. Langsung saja dia berlari dengan susah payah dan menarik Jellal-senpai dengan keras hingga Jellal-senpai terjatuh. Lalu dia menyerang Aizen tanpa pikir panjang. Muncul seperti meteor dengan jumlah yang banyak dari atas Aizen. Serangan tadi membuat beberapa bangunan bagian atas runtuh dan penutupi jalan. Aizen tampak terpojok dan tak bisa apa, sedikit ia tertimpa rerentuhan, namn sangat tidak jelas. Begitu juga dengan Bapak Genryuusai, sangat jelas ia tertimpa rerentuhan. Mungkin dia sudah...

"HUUUUUUAAAAAA" Jellal-senpai hanya bisa berteriak keras dan merasa menyesal. Dia pun terjatuh dan memukul lantai berulang-ulang, dia menangis dengan keras.

"Jellal-senpai..."Momo tampak khawatir dan berusaha mendekatkan diri. Namun...

"JANGAN DEKATI AKU ! BIARKAN AKU SENDIRI !" Momo pun mundur dan sangat terkejut aan reaksi Jellal-senpai.

"Tapi Senpai, kita harus melanjutkan perjalanan ini, maka usaha Bapak Genryuusai jadi..." aku pun memberanikan diri berbicara. Namun aku tidak bisa melanjutkannya karena sangat sedih jika mengingat usaha Bapak Genryuusai tadi.

"Kalian pergilah duluan, nanti aku akan menyusul..." katanya lemas.

"Apa yang kau rencanakan ?"

"Bukan urusanmu" katanya dingin.

"Tapi..." sebelum aku menyelesaikannya muncul murid dari tangga menuju lantai 2, dia tampak babak belur. Namun masih bisa berdiri.

"Rambut merah..., ERZA-SENPAI ! bagaimana bisa kau melewati tangga yang sudah runtuh itu ?" kata Momo.

"Itu bukan hal hebat, lebih baik kalian duluan saja, biar aku yang mengurus orang bodoh ini" Erza-senpai hanya melihat Jellal-senpai dengan tatap yang sedih. Kami pun mengikuti kata-katanya dan pergi tanpa mengatakan sesuatu.

-Bagian Belakang Gedung Olahraga-

Akhirnya kami sampai di tempat tujuan dengan selamat, kami bisa melihat gerembolan siswa-siswi yang selamat. Salah satu melihat kami.

"Kurosaki-kun ! Momo-chan ! kesini cepetan, kita akan segera mengungsi !" ternyata dia adalah Inoue. Yang selamat hanya sedikit, Toushirou, Renji, Rangiku-san, Rukia, Inoue, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Chad, Sado, Tatsuki dan Hisagi.

"Kalian baik-baik saja ?" tanya Hisagi.

"Ya..., bisa dibilang begitu" jawabku sedih.

"Ada apa ?" Tanya Renji. Lalu aku menjelaskan kematian Bapak Genryuusai kepada mereka. Mereka semua terkejut, bahkan Inoue pun menagis.

"Tak bisa kupercaya, Aizen-lah dalang dari semua ini.." Kata Toushirou.

"Namun kita harus bergegas, seperti perintah terakhir dari Kenpachi-sensei _**'Jika Kurosaki sudah tiba maka kalian harus keluar dari sekolah ini secepatnya, walaupun tersisa sedikit, tapi kami yakin kalian yang dapat mengakhiri konflik ini'**_" kata Ashido.

"Tunggu dulu ! kita harus menunggu Jellal-senpai dan Erza-senpai, mereka masih di belakang" kata Momo menghentikan mereka yang sedang siap-siap pergi.

"Siapa mereka ?" kata Ikkaku.

"Mereka yang membantu kami, untuk meloloskan diri"

"Tapi kita harus pergi, bagaimana pun juga kita harus menghentikan pertarungan konyol ini. Jika kita mati di sini maka usaha para guru dan murid yang bertarung akan sia-sia, begitu juga mereka yang kau sebut"

"Tapi..."

"APA KAU TIDAK MENDENGARKAN AKU ! KAU, ATAU KITA SEMUA BISA MATI KONYOL DI SINI JIKA HARUS MENUNGGU MEREKA ! INGAT ! KITA DI-AMANATKAN UNTUK MENGHENTIKAN PEPERANGAN INI, jika kau ingin menunggu mereka, kami akan meninggalkanmu" Ikkaku sangat marah hingga berteriak dengan kerasnya, semua melihat mereka berdua dengan terheran-heran.

"Hei Ikkaku ! kau tak bisa begitu, dia juga teman kita, jangan main tinggal !" bentak Tastuki.

"JADI, KAU MAU MEINDUNGI DIA ? kau akan mati konyol di sini, pihak musuh akan menemukan kita sebentar lagi"

"Bukannya begitu, tapi kan..."

"APA !"

"DIAAAAM !, BISAKAH KALIAN DIAM SEJENAK ?" aku membentak mereka berdua. "JIKA KAU INGIN PERGI, PERGI SAJA ! AKU AKAN MENUNGGU MEREKA SENDIRI"

"Cih ! berlaga menjadi pahlawan"

"Apa kau bilang !" aku pun berlari kedepannya dan bersiap untuk memukulnya.

"HEIIII, apa yang kalian lakukan ? kalian belum pergi ?" terdengar seseorang dari belakang. Aku menoleh ke belakang dan ternyata Jellal-senpai dan Erza-senpai sedang berlari menuju kemari. Namun...

"Jellal-senpai ! Erza-sen...pai...?" perkataan Momo semakin pelan, ternyata di belakang mereka berdua muncul gerombolan murid SMA Tennozou dengan rusuh.

"Ya ampun mereka datang membawa masalah besar..." kata Rangiku-san.

"Sedang apa kalian ? ayo kita pergi dari sini, mereka adalah fans Erza yang..." **BUUUGHH **Erza-senpai memukul kepala Jellal-senpai dengan keras. "ADUUH SAKIT TAU !"

"KAU YANG MEMULAI DENGAN KATA-KATA BODOH, MEREKA MAU MENYERANG KITA !"

"Sepertinya Jellal-senpai sudah kembali normal, kurasa..."kataku.

"Kurosaki ! ayo cepat kita pergi !" Kata Toushirou. Dan kami pun berlari menuju pintu gerbang yang sudah dibukakan oleh para relawan murid.

Kami pun berhasil melarikan diri dengan selamat. Gerembolan Tennozou sudah di cegat oleh para guru. Jellal-senpai tampak senang entah kenapa. Namun akhirnya dia bisa melupakan kematian Bapak Genryuusai. Namun tujuan kami selanjutnya kemana ?

-Apartement-

"Nee..., Matsumoto, kami minta minum dong !" pinta Toushirou dan Hisagi bersamaan.

"Hei ! kalian kan bisa ngambil sendiri, lagipula aku kan bukan yang punya kamar, minta sama yang punya kamarnya dong !" bentaknya.

"Nah, Erza-senpai ? bagaimana kau bisa memulihkan Jellal-senpai tadi ?" tanya Momo.

"A-AH itu, bukan..apa-apa...hanya..."

"Adegan Romantis" Jawab Jellal-senpai dari belakang Erza-senpai. Langsung saja Erza-senpai membanting Jellal-senpai dengan cepat."UAAAAA..., apa yang kau lakukan Erza...?"

"Ja...jangan mengarang-ngarang!..." jawabnya gugup sekaligus wajahnya memerah.

"Emang apa yang kalian lakukan ?" tanya Rukia yang kebetulan ikut kumpul dengan Momo.

"Hanya sebuah..." kali ini Jellal-senpai dipukul bertubi-tubi. Dan dibanting ke arah meja, dan membuat meja itu terbelah dua. Jellal-senpai hanya terkapar tak berdaya. Erza-senpai hanya diam kesal. Momo dan Rukia membantu Jellal-senpai untuk bangun.

"Oi Ichigo, koleksi _Manga _–mu kurang lengkap, untuk sebagai seorang _otaku_" kata Renji, yang mengoprek lemari buku-ku.

"Kurosaki ! apa game lainnya ? kami bosan main _Bleach : Heat The Soul_. Apa kau ga punya yang paling baru ?" tanya Ikkaku yang bermain PSP-ku di pojokan.

"Aku belum sempat beli, karena uangnya ga cukup" ya kalian benar mereka ada di kamarku sekarang. Tempat ini sekarang bagaikan tempat yang sudah dilanda angin topan, porak poranda barangku dimana-mana. "Apakah kalian bisa membereskannya lagi ? melihat barangku berantakan seperti ini aku males membereskannya" kataku meminta.

"Samaaaaaaa... kami juga maleeeesss" jawaban yang membuat aku ingin membuang mereka dari jendela.

"Ayolah Kurosaki..., ini hanya sekali dalam seumur hidup. Bisa melakukan apapun di kamar orang lain-kan jarang..."kata Hisagi.

"Ya dia benar, lagipula jarang-jarang kan kau punya tamu sebanyak ini" tambah Rangiku-san.

"Tapi kan ga harus sampai membuat kamar ini seperti gudang"

"Sekali-sekali" tambah Toushirou.

"Aku benci kalian semua" kataku sinis. Mereka semua hanya tertawa.

"Sudah-sudah, lebih baik kita bahas tujuan kita selanjutnya" Erza-senpai berkata dengan serius sekarang. Semua langsung diam dan menatap Erza-senpai.

"Jadi apa rencana kita selanjutnya ?" tanya Ashido.

"Kalian harus menaikan _skill _kalian tentunya"

"Dengan cara ?"

"Kalian akan bersekolah, tepatnya sekolah ini sangat terkenal. Bapak Genryuusai sudah mengirim surat pada kepala sekolah tersebut"

"Lalu, apa nama sekolah itu ?" tanya Hisagi.

"Gekkoukan High School" semua tampak kaget kecuali aku.

"Kenapa kalian tampak kaget ?"

"Apa kau tidak tau ? Gekkoukan High School adalah sekolah swasta dengan fasilitas tinggi, jika dibandingkan dengan sekolah kita, sekolah kita sangat jauh tertinggal" jawab Renji.

"Menurut sejarah, sekolah itu adalah sekolah yang pertama kali mengadakan pertarungan _SUMMON _, jadi mungkin para muridnya sudah terlatih dan mungkin lebih hebat dari murid SMA Tennozou" kata Ashido.

"Dari dulu sampai sekarang, sekolah tersebut masih menggunakan fasilitas ini, sekolah kita baru mulai 5 tahun yang lalu, awal _insiden aneh_ itu" tambah Erza-senpai.

"_Insiden Aneh ?_ apa itu ?"

"Aku juga tidak tau"

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kalian kemas barang-barang kalian, sebentar lagi wakil dari sana akan datang kesini, itulah sebabnya aku memilih tempat ini" kata Jellal-senpai dari sofa sambil tiduran dan memegang HP-nya.

"Ah...Jellal...kau masih hidup rupanya ?" tanya Erza-senpai sini.

"Hahahahah... kau jahat Erza... orang yang kau sayangi ini sedang sakit, kenapa kau tidak merawatku ?" kata Jellal-senpai menggoda Erza-senpai. Terjadilah perang dunia kedua antar Jellal-senpai sampai terdengar keluar, teriakan siksaan. Menurutku itu perawat yang efektif.

'_Ngomong-ngomong kapan aku bisa seakrab itu dengan Momo ya ?' _batinku.

TOK,TOK,TOK suara ketukan pintu dari luar terdengar. Aku pun langsung bangun, namun Jellal-senpai mencegahku.

"Hei, Minato ! masuk saja !" kata Jellal-senpai.

"Baiklah, kalo gitu aku masuk..., maaf menggangu..." pintu pun terbuka dan kami semua bisa melihat seorang pria dengan jas hitam berdiri tegak. Di lehernya tergantung sebuah _Headhook _sejenis headset yang menutupi seluruh daun telinga, namun bentuk sama seperti earphone, tidak sama seperti headset pada umumnya.

"Yo ! Minato, apa kabar ? langsung saja kau perkenalkan dirimu pada mereka ?"

"Baiklah, Perkenalkan Nama saya Arisato Minato, kelas 2 dari Gekkoukan High School, saya di sini akan membawa kalian langsung ke sana" katanya dengan jelas.

"Maksudmu ? kita semua..." tanya Toushirou.

"Ya kalian sudah di terima di Gekkoukan High School dengan gratis dan kalian akan di tempatkan di kelas khusus"

"Ya benar saja, bukannya kami ini tidak mau, tapi bukannya tidak sembarang orang bisa masuk kesana"

"Kalian adalah _Generasi Emas _yang ke-2. Kalian dipercaya untuk menghentikan konflik ini. Dan kami sangat berkesan bila kalian berada di sekolah kami"

"Apa kami termasuk ?" kata Jellal-senpai sambil menunjuk Erza-senpai yang berada di sebelahnya.

"Tentu saja tidak senpai" jawabnya sopan.

"Sialan kau Gekkoukan, Hei Minato cepatlah ! aku sudah tidak sabar untuk bernostalgia dengan sekolah itu" apa maksud, jadi sebelum itu dia bersekolah di Gekkoukan High School ?.

"Hahahahahaha...senpai kau ini ga sabar seperti dulu"

"Kau masih ingat rupanya, namun yang lebih penting" Jellal-senpai diam dan searang dia melihat diriku. "Semua konflik ini ada di tanganmu, _Raja_" ya dia benar bahwa aku memilik kekuatan _Raja, _namun aku tidak tau dapat dari siapa.

"Sebelum kita berangkat, maka aku ucapkan SELAMAT DATANG DI GEKKOUKAN HIGH SCHOOL' para _Generasi Emas _dan _Raja" _sekarang kami bersekolah elit yang bernama Gekkoukan High School, untuk menambah kekuatan kami. Tangtangan sebenarnya akan kami hadapi sebentar lagi. Jadi kami harus sungguh-sungguh karena kami telah dipercaya untuk menghentikan konflik ini. SEMANGAT KUROSAKI ICHIGO !

* * *

**NAH selesai deh chapter 4, saya berharap kaka-kaka para _reader _memberikan usulan (kritikan juga boleh,jika bada yang salah), MOHON RnR**

**ARIGATOOOO !  
**


	5. 5-6 Agustus : Wellcome 2 Gekkoukan HS

**Nah... ini dia Chapter 5, maaf jika lama, karena mencari inspirasi dari Fic lain. AKhirnya jadi gini deh...  
**

**Hmmm... akh bingung harus ngomong apa, silakan baca Chapter 5-nya  
**

**NB : akan banyak kata-kata yang di BOLD dan ITALIC-kan, itu menandakan itu istilah asing atau istilah penting.  
**

* * *

**CHAPTER 5 : WELLCOME TO GEKKOUKAN HIGH SCHOOL !  
**

**- 5 Agustus –**

**- Iwatodai Stasion -**

Jam dinding sudah menunjukan jam 10 pagi, kami Minato-san, Momo, Jellal-senpai dan juga aku, Ichigo Kurosaki sudah berda di _**Iwatodai Stasion**_, berhubung hari ini, hari minggu, maka sekolah pun libur. Tempat ini tampak ramai akan pengunjung. Saat kami turun dari kereta, kami langsung turun menggunakan **_elevator _**yang berda tepat di depan gerbong yang kami turuni. Dibawah tempatnya sangat luas, bahkan banyak sepeda parkir di sekitar sini, Di serbang sana ada beberapa toko bahkan restoran berjualan.

"Kurosaki-kun, kapan-kapan kita jalan-jalan yuk ! kayanya tempat ini asik banget" kata Momo riang melihat ke sebrang jalan.

"Hmm..., baiklah gimana kalo minggu depan kita jalan-jalan"

"Horeee !" Momo sangat antusias akan tempat ini, ia tanpa henti melihat ke sebrang jalan.

"Mana yang lain ?" kataku kepada Jellal-senpai.

"Mereka masih lama, karena kita datang lebih dulu, ingat sesuai jadwal 'kan ?" jawab Jellal-senpai meyakinkanku.

Sebenarnya kami datang ke sini secara bergiliran, karena ditakutkan akan ada penyerangan dari Aizen maupun SMA Tenozou.

_**Flashback**_

**- 4 Agustus –**

**- Apartement (Malam Hari) -**

"Nah.. dengarkan semuanya !" kata Jellal-senpai sambil berdiri di hadapan kami. "Demi menghindarkan hal yang tak diinginkan, maka aku dan Minato tadi telah berunding. Bahwa kita pergi besok dan pergi secara berpisah"

"Maksud Senpai ? kita besok langsung pergi ke _**Gekkoukan High School**, _kenapa ga nanti saja hari Senin atau ga hari selasa" kata Hisagi.

"Kita sedang dikejar waktu, untuk mempersiapkan peperangan nanti, maka kalian hari senini langsung bersekolah. Lalu untuk menambah kekuatan kalian, akan butuh waktu lama" jawab Minato-san.

"Tapi bisa saja kan Aizen menyerang lebih cepat dari dugaan kita" kali ini aku berpendapat.

"Kemungkinan itu terjadi adalah 20%, karena ada **_Masa_ _Pemulihan_** yang berkisar waktu 1 bulan. Maka dari itu dalam waktu 1 bulan, kami akan membantu kalian menambah _**point**_ bahkan kalo bisa _**skill**_ kalian sudah mencapai tingkat 2. Itu sih harapan ku" kata Minato-san.

"Sebenarnya **_skill _**kita tuh ada berapa tingkatan ?" Tatsuki bertanya.

"Secara umum ada 3, namun jika kalian sudah mencapi tingkat dewa, maka tingkat spesial atau tingkat 4 akan kalian miliki"

"_**Masa Pemulihan **_itu apa ?" kata Momo.

"_**Masa Pemulihan**_ adalah masa kita dilarang keras untuk melakukan _Pertarungan Summon _, bisanya dilakukan untuk menambah point _HP,SP _bahkan menaikan **_Skill_** mereka"

"Bagaimana caranya kalian melatih kami ?" kata Toushirou.

"Dengan melakukan latihan Mental dan latih Tanding sesama pelajar"

"Bukannya dengan menaikan nilai pelajaran, kami bisa bertambah pointnya ?" Jelas Toushirou.

"Wah kalian benar-benar mencermari apa yang dikatakan Bapak Genryuusai, dia berhasil menutup semuanya dengan sempurna. Metode Bapak Genryuusai benar, tapi itu akan memakan waktu. Maksud metode itu, dengan mengerjakan soal yang tak terbatas, maka tanpa sadar mental kita bertambah. Jika kalian gugup dalam mengisi soal maka mental kalian akan turun 'kan ?. Namun bila kita merasa yakin akan jawaban kita maka mental kita bertambah. Yaaah... bisa dibilang **_meningkatkan rasa Percaya Diri_**" penjelasan Minato-san yang ringkas.

"Oooohhh..." kami semua kompak menjawabnya.

"Sudahlah, masalah itu bisa dibahas nanti, sekatrang kita akan membagi kelompok buat besok, setelah ini kalian pulang dan siapkan barang-barang kalian" kata Jellal-senpai. Ia menyodorkan seutai kertas pada kami "Ambil satu dan di sana akan ada nomor tertera, itulah urutan kebenrangkatan nanti"

Aku pun memegang seuntai kertas paling pojok yang dekat denganku.

"Sesuai aba-abaku dalam hitungan ke-3 maka semua tarik dan perlihatkan nomernya. 1...2...3 !" kami semua langsung menariknya. Langsung aku mencari nomer dan aku pun dapet nomor 1.

"Wah Ichigo-san kau memang ditakdirkan untuk bersama Momo, sedangkan aku berbeda nomor dengan Erza, beruntungnya kau" kata Jellal-senpai pasrah.

Momo pun melihatkannya padaku dan benar nomornya sama denganku. Dan temanku nanti adalah Jellal-senpai dan Minato-san.

"Cih ! aku bersama Renji dan Matsumoto" kesal Toushirou.

"Tapi Rukia juga bersama kita berbahagialah sedikit. Dan panggil aku dengan Rangiku-san !" tambah Rangiku-san.

"Erza-senpai kau sama siapa saja ?" tanya Rukia.

"Tatsuki, Sado dan Ishida"

"Berarti aku bersama Yumichika, Hisagi dan Ashido tambah Inoue" kata Ikkaku.

"Ngomong – ngomong Ashido, waktu itu kau tiba-tiba datang di belakang kami, dari mana kau datang ?" tanya Hisagi penasaran dan baru ingat _(tapi kenapa baru ingat sekarang ?, **Author : **Tapi jika kalian tidak percaya lihat **Chapter 4, saat di belakang gedung olahraga nama 'Ashido' tidak tertera dalam narasi,** maklum lupa #meminta maaf)_

"Kalian melupakan ku ? sebenarnya aku muncul saat Ichigo datang, aku menjebol kaca belakang, karena saat itu aku ada di dalam gedung" jawab Ashido.

"Sudahlah lebih baik kalian pulang, dan kumpul lagi jam 5 pagi" kata Jellal-senpai.

"HAAIII !" kompak mereka semuanya menjawab.

_**End Flashback**_

"Sekarang tujuan kita kemana ?" tanya ku pada Minato-san.

"Kita ke _**Dorm **_milik kami, tentunya kau masih ingatkan Jellal-san ?"

"Hmmm..." jawab singkat Jellal-senpai.

"Bagaimana dengan yang lain ? apa akan ke sana juga ?" tanyaku.

"Kami sedang mencari _**Dorm**_ baru, karena tempat kami sudah hampir penuh, ditambah kalian berempat, maka penuh sudah" jawab Minato-san.

"Bukannya ada Asrama ?" tanya Jellal-senpai.

"Ya jika mereka mau, karena harga bulanannya mahal, ya sekitar 50.000 yen"

"Dimana _**Dorm**_-nya ?" tanya Momo.

"Tunggu sebentar nanti temanku akal menjemput, sebenarnya tidak jauh, dan cukup berjalan kaki. Namun dia ngotot mau menjemput kalian sebagai tanda selamat datang"

5 menit setelah mebicaraan tadi muncul sosok manusia berjumlah 2 orang datang kemari. Mereka datang dari sebrang jalan. Mereka melambaikan tangannya tanda menyuruh kami untuk ke sana. Kami pun pergi kesana, kecuali Jellal-senpai yang akan menunggu sisanya.

Sesampainya di sebrang jalan, kami berjumpa 2 orang tadi, yang satu perempuan dan seorang lelaki. Perempuan itu mengenakan sweatter pink dan yang satunya menggunakan topi.

"Hai, namaku Yukari Takeba, dan ini Junpei Iori, salam kenal !" sambil menunjuk lelaki di sebelahnya. Lelaki sebelahnya menunduk sambil membuka topinya, ternyata dia gundul **_reader_ !**

"Ah..ah, namaku Ichigo Kurosaki dan ini Momo Hinamori, salam kenal juga" kami berdua merunduk bersamaan.

"Hei hei, sudah-lah ga usah formal begitu, lagipula kita kan satu tingkat" kata Junpei santainya.

"Satu tingkat ? maksudmu kau masih kelas 2 SMA ?" tanya Momo.

"Ya, kita semua masih kelas 2, Minato-kun, _**Stupei**, _dan aku" kata Yukari-san.

"Hei ! berhentilah memanggilku dengan sebutan **'_Stupei'_**" bentak Junpei-san.

"Bisakah kalian berhenti bertengkar ? kita harus mengantarkan mereka berdua ke _**Dorm**_" lerai Minato-san.

Kami pun langsung berjalan mengikuti Minato-san, selama perjalanan aku dan Momo mendengarkan Yukari-san menjelaskan tentang Iwatodai ini.

-Dorm-

Akhirnya kami sampai depan _**Dorm, **_tempat ini sangat besar dan tinggi, kira-kira ada 5 lantai. Temboknya berwarna coklat, bangunan itu terlihat tua bagiku.

"Ngapain kalian diam saja ? ayo masuk !" kata Minato-san. Mereka sudah membuka pintu masuk untuk kami. Kami pun masuk dan...

"Selamat datang !" tiba-tiba kata seorang perempuan bertubuh kecil hampir sebanding dengan Momo. Disusul dengan seorang anak kecil dan se-ekor anjing putih.

"Ah ya.. selamat siang..." jawabku gugup.

**Plak !** Minato-san menepuk punggungku dengan keras. "Ayolah jangan grogi gitu, mulai sekarang tempat ini dan mereka adalah keluargamu yang baru"

"Tapi bagaimana dengan ayahku ?" tanyaku.

"Itu sudah diurus, kata ayahmu sih asal kau hidup, ga masalah" dasar ayah bodoh apa dia tau kalo di sini aku dalam kondisi sulit.

"Nah, Ichigo perkenalkan ini Fuuka Yamagishi, Ken Yamada dan anjing ini Koromaru" jelas Yukari-san.

"Hei Junpei bawa barang-barang mereka !" kata Yukari-san menyuruh Junpei-san dengan keras.

"Kenapa harus aku ? aku bukan pembawa barang disini, gimana kalo..." sebelum menyelesaikan kata-katanya. Yukari-san sudah siap dengan pukulan jitu. Aura jahatnya sampai terasa dan dapat dilihat dengan mata.

"Protes..." nadanya sekarang terdengar menyeramkan. Bahkan Junpei-san saja tak bisa berkutik.

"YA...YA ! akan aku bawakan, Ken ! bantu aku !"

"Ehm, Ken siapkan minuman buat mereka !"kata Yukari-san. Ken pun langsung mengambilkan minum. Junpei-san tampak kecewa dan bergerutu sepanjang jalan.

_**Dorm **_ini sangat klasik, seperti hotel jaman dulu, ruang tamu dan ruang makan menjadi satu. Ada 1 tv di sudut. Tempat minumnya seperti bar. Waaah... pokoknya klasiklah tempatnya.

"Silakan duduk, dan tunggu Jellal-san" kata Minato-san sambil menunjukan tempat duduknya.

Aku pun duduk dengan gugupnya, karena ini tempat yang sangat asing bagiku. Sedangkan Momo sedang bermain dengan Koromaru dan Fuuka-san.

"Ichigo-san ? bagaimana menurutmu tempat ini ?" tiba-tiba Minato bertanya dari tempat duduk di depanku.

"Ya menarik... klasik menurutku.."

"Tentu saja ! ini tempat sudah tidak dipakai sejak 50 tahun yang lalu, baru dipakai 2 tahun belakangan ini" kata Yukari-san yang berada di samping Minato-san.

"Apa hanya kalian saja di sini ?"

"Tidak, kecuali kami, ada Mitsuru-senpai dan Akihiko-senpai, mereka sedang mengurus kelas yang akan dipakai kalian, lalu ada Aigis, dia kemana ?" tanya Minato-san kepada Yukari-san.

"Dia... ke **_Port Island Stasion_**, meneliti sesuatu"

Setelah membicaraan kecil tadi, kami lanjut dengan kehidupan sekolah kami.

**-Dorm (malam hari)-**

"Kemana Jellal-senpai ?" tanyaku, habis bermain dengan Koromaru dan Ken.

"Entahlah, coba aku **SMS **dia dulu" Minato-san langsung mengeluarkan **HP-**nya, dan mengetik **SMS. **Beberapa detik kemudian ga nyampe semenit balesannya pun dateng, gila cepet banget balesnya.

"Ah..., Jellal-san bilang dia sudah ada Penginapan temanmu berada, bentar lagi kesini"

"Bolehkah aku bertanya ?" kataku. Minato-san heran.

"Apa yang dimaksud dengan '**_Skill Raja' _**dan siapa saja yang memilikinya ?"

"**'**_**Skill Raja'** _adalah kemampuan yang sangat jarang, hanya yang memiliki keturunan dari peristiwa 20 tahun lalu yang memilikinya, kekuatan ini berasal dari keluarga. Kemungkinan besar bahwa ayah atau ibumu mempunya kemampuan ini" jika dipikir-pikir memang benar, aku dapet kekuatan ini dari ayah atau ibuku, tapi aku tidak tau siapa dari mereka yang mendapatkannya, mereka sangat tertutup akan masa lalunya.

"Kemampuan ini dapat menyentuh objek nyata sebagai senjata, dan itu masuknya sebagai _**Physical Skill** _dengan _**demage **_yang besar. Untuk orang-orangnya, dikabarkan ada **_7 Raja _**yang berkeliaran. Termasuk kau, Aizen dan 5 Raja lainnya"

"Apa Jellal-senpai juga termasuk ? aku sempat mendengar debat Jellal-senpai dengan Aizen"

"Ya... dia adalah Raja, namun dia sudah kehilangan kekuatannya ini karena sesuatu hal di-**_insiden yang terjadi 5 tahun lalu di sekolahmu_**"

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi 5 tahun lalu ? secara teknis kan Jellal-senpai masih kelas 2 SMP 'kan ?" tanyaku heran, super heran.

"Ya sebenarnya Jellal-senpai lebih dulu tinggal di sini, Iwatodai. Dia dan aku satu sekolah sewaktu di **_Gekkoukan Junior School_.** _**Perang Summon **_ini diajarkan dari SMP, kalo di sini" Minato-san lalu mengambil secangkir minuman di meja, ia tampak kelelahan. "Saat itu kami mengirim pelajar uji coba untuk merenkomendasikan sistem pembelajaran baru. Jellal-san menggunakan _**Skill** **Raja**_-nya dan ada keganjilan saat itu. Yaitu kerusakan sistem yang mengakibatkan **_Beast/monster_**-nya Jellal-san lepas kendali dan mengamuk. Karena itu lah para duta mengambil **_Skill Raja_** secara paksa dan akhirnya kehilangan kekuatannya hingga sekarang"

"Jadi, jika **_Beast_**-ku hilang kendali maka akan ngakibatkan korban jiwa ?"

"Ya bisa saja, kerana kekuatannya lebih besar dari manusia biasa, untungnya pada saat itu tudak ada korban jiwa, hanya kerusakan properti yang parah"

"Hei ! kalian berdua kenapa belum tidur, besok 'kan sekolah ?" tiba-tiba bentak Yukari-san dari arah tangga.

"Ah, baiklah... aku duluan kalo gitu, bisa-bisa aku dipukul olehnya" sambil menunjuk Yukari-san. "Daaaaah !" melambaikan tangannya dan pergi bersama Yukari-san menuju ruang atas.

"Tak terasa aku ngobrol dengan Minato-san sampai jam 10 malam, Jellal-senpai belum dateng lagi kemana dia ?"aku pun berdiri dan menuju kamarku di lantai 2. Besok sudah mulai sekolah,, apa yang akan terjadi ya ?

**- 6 agustus -**

**- Gerbang Sekolah Gekkoukan High School (Pagi) -**

"Lihat Kuroaski-kun ! Sekolah baru kita !" Kata Momo sambil menarik tanganku. Dia tampak antusias akan hidupnya yang baru. "Lihat ! sekolahnya besaaaarr ! Tapi sayangnya seragam kita belum sama dengan yang lain" keluh Momo.

"Sudahlah, nanti juga kita akan memakai seragam yang sama, sabarlah"

"Tapi 'kan, seragam mereka terlihat keren ! Aku ingin sekali memakainya" keributan kami ini telah banyak orang yang memandang kami, keributan Momo ini sangat mengganggu.

"Hei ! Momo ! Bisakah kau diam sejenak, kau membuat keributan" pintaku.

"Biarin ajah ! biar mereka tau betapa senangnya aku bersekolah di sini" jawab Momo. Ya.. ampun anak ini keras kepala juga.

"Hahahahaha, kalian ini mesra ya..." Perkataan Yukari-san ini membuat kami berdua merah merona.

"Ah tidak juga...hehehehehe" jawab Momo yang sekarang salting tingkat tinggi.

"Kita sudah terlambat, karena Junpei makannya lama, bahkan sampai sekarang dia masih makan" tambah Minato-san dari belakang Yukari-san. Aku pun melihat kebelakang, Junpei-san sedang makan roti sambil berjalan, sedangkan Fuuka-san membawakan bekalnya Junpei-san.

"Apa mereka pacaran ?"tanyaku.

"Tidak, mereka hanya dekat saja. Fuuka sekarang sedang sibuk kegiatan klubnya. Dia itu jika sedang serius bakal lupa masalah sepele"

"Klo begitu, bagaimana dengan kalian berdua ?" kata Momo tiba-tiba. Pertanyaan tadi membuat mereka berdua salah tingkah.

"Ka-kami hanya te-teman saja" Yukari-san sangat gugup dan wajahnya sangat merah, lebih merah dari kami.

"Ya, inginnya sih begitu" jawab Minato-san santainya. Yukari-san kaget dan langsung lari terbirit-birit menuju sekolah. Momo pun mengejarnya.

"Minato-san, kau salah menentukan timingnya" kataku.

"Dia menganggapnya serius, padahal aku hanya bercanda"

"Beneran nih ? rasanya ada yang janggal dalam perkataanmu, _Minato-sama.._" godaku.

"Sudahlah, ayo kita masuk, nanti saja kita bahas ini" dia pun berjalan santai ke gedung sekolah.

"Tunggu aku Minato-san !" aku pun lari menyusulnya.

**- Kelas 2-3 (jam instirahat makan siang) -**

"Tak ku sangkan kita bakal satu kelas, Ichigo-san" kata seseorang dari belakangku, dia adalah Minato-san.

"Apa penetapannya sudah diatur ?" tanyaku.

"Pertanyaan apaan tuh ? apa kau ga suka sekelas denganku ?"

"Bukannya ga suka, tapi 'kan ini sangat kebetulan"

Sekarang aku berada di Kelas 2-3, kelas di mana aku belajar. Aku sekarang sekelas dengan Minato-san,Yukari-san, Junpei-san, Aigis-san, Momo dan Ashido. Tadi Minato-san memperkenalkan Aigis-san padaku, ia berada disamping Minato-san, ia gadis pirang setinggi Yukari-san, dan banyak orang mengatakan bahwa ia adalah saingan Yukari-san untuk memperebutkan Minato-san (#Info: Junpei-san dan Momo). Dalam penetapan tempat duduk dibagi menjadi 2 meja- 2 meja. Momo sangat jauh, ia berada paling pojok belakang, Junpei-san berada di samping kanan Minato-san, Yukari-san berada di paling depan, tepatnya ditengah sebelah kanan. Ashido sebelah Junpei-san dan aku ada ditengah-tengah kelas.

"Hei, Ichigo-san mau makan siang bareng ?" ajak Minato-san.

"Tentu, dimana ?"

"Atap, kau akan bertemu beberapa irang penting di sini, ayo cepat kalo gitu" kami pun berdiri dan aku mengikuti Minato-san untuk ke atap.

**- Atap -**

"Sip, kita sudah sampai di atap" kata Minato-san sambil membuka pintu. Kami bisa melihat sekumpulan orang yang sedang berbincang-bincang.

"Yo, Minato, Ichigo-san, cepat kesini !" kata salah satu dari mereka, ia berambut biru dengan tato di mata kanannya, ia pasti Jellal-senpai.

"Jadi ini yang namanya Kurosaki Ichigo itu..., mirip dengan yang aku bayangkan" kata orang yang ada di samping Jellal-senpai, ia berambut abu, dia sedang sibuk makan bekalnya. "Kenalkan namaku, Yuu, Yuu Narukami" sambil mengajak salaman denganku. Aku pun menjawab salamannya.

"Dan aku, Naoto Shirogane" seorang lelaki kecil yang ada di depan Narukami-san berkata, dia bertubuh mungil dan mengenakan topi ala detektif, rambutnya biru gelap, dia sedang meminum jus kotak. Lalu sampingnya ada seorang perempuan yang penampilannya sangat elegant ia berambut merah dia sedang serius makan bekalnya.

"Dia Mitsuru Kirijo, dia mirip Erza bukan ? Tapi sayangnya Erza lebih galak daripada dia" kata Jellal-senpai.

"Hai !" Katanya. Dan aku membalasnya dengan 'hai' juga. Dia mirip sekali dengan Erza-senpai. Yang kebetulan Erza-senpai berada di sisi lain Jellal-senpai sedang (biasa) menyiksa Jellal-senpai, karena mengatak yang tidak-tidak.

"Apakah semua sudah berkumpul ?" tanya Minato-san.

"Ya semua sudah berkumpul" jawab Narukami-san.

"Baiklah, mari kita mulai rapat strateginya" sambil menepuk bangku di sampingnya layaknya rapat sungguhan.

"Persoalan pertama, mau kita apakan Ichigo-san sekarang ?" kata Jellal-senpai.

"Kita ubah **_Avatar_**-nya menjadi **_Beast_**" jawab Naoto shirogane.

"Maksudnya ?" tanyaku.

"Ya, yang kau lihat saat di SMU Sereitei adalah **_Avatar_**, **_Avatar_** itu sendiri adalah bentuk pertama dalam _**P****eperangan**_ **_Summon_**, bentuk **_Avatar_** sama dengan bentuk asli penggunanya"

"Bearti saat Jellal-senpai melawan **_SMA Tennouzou_**, masih dalam bentuk **_Avatar_** ?"

"Ya, itu adalah **_Avatar_**-ku, sebenarnya aku sudah mencapai **_Beast_**. Karena lawannya mudah ya aku pake **_Avatar_** saja" jawab Jellal-senpai entengnya dengan wajah polos.

"Cara rubahnya ?"

"Mentalmu harus kuat" jawab singkat Narukami-san.

"Caranya ?" diriku semakin panasaran.

"Latih tanding, mungkin. Setiap sabtu sore akan ada latih tanding, antar murid" kali ini Minato-san yang menjawab. "Kami semua sudah mencapai tingkat **_Beast _**dari kelas 1" tambah Minato-san.

"Benarkah ?" tanyaku.

"Oke, masalah pertama sudah selesai, maka sekarang masalah kedua. Persiapan perang, sudah sampai mana persiapan perang selama aku pergi ?" Tanya Jellal-senpai.

"Ya,kita akan menyiapkan pasukan baru" jawab Narukami-san.

"Maksud ?"

"Selama 1 bulan dari sekarang,mereka akan menyiapkan pasukan baru. Tugas kelompok ini adalah 'memata-matai'mereka" jelas Narukami-san.

"Okeeeyy…. Siapa yang akan kalian pilih ?" tampak tak yakin.

"Sebagian dari **_Generasi Emas_**, sambil melatih mental mereka"

"Hhhmmm…., Ichigo-san kau jangan ikut oke? Selama 1 bulan ini kau akan di latih secara _Extreame _tentunya dengan keras. Siapkan dirimu, akan dimulai pada hari sabtu ini" kata Jellal-senpai.

"O-Oke…" jawab ku gugup.

"Kapan di mulainya ?" Tanya Minato-san.

"Hei ! memangnya kau ga tau ? bukannya kau ikut ?" Tanya Naoto-san.

"Ikut ? aku ga ikut ? apa mungkin aku ketiduran ?"

"Salahmu. Kita akan memilihnya mulai besok dan dikirim pada hari Jum'at" jawab Mitsuru-senpai.

**TENG,TONG,TENG** bel tanda masuk terdengar, aku dan Minato-san pergi berpamitan untuk kekelas, sisanya masih membicarakan akan rencana selanjutnya.

**- Gerbang Sekolah (seusai sekolah) -**

"Minato-san… bantu aku ngerjain soal matematika dong ?" pintaku.

"Gampang, mau kapan ?"

"Seka…" **BUGH,** kepalaku terbentur sesuatu, bendanya keras dan seperti tumpukan buku. Saat aku melihat siapa yang melakukanya, ternyata dia adalah…..

"Kemana saja kau sepanjang jam istirahat ?" bentaknya sambil cemberut.

"Momo ! apa sih maksudnya ? Sakit tau !"

"Aku 'kan mencarimu, tapi kau malah pergi, aku mau mengajakmu makan siang bareng !" keluhnya.

"Maaf, maaf aku tadi berada di atap sama Minato-san"

"Hei ! jangan bawa-bawa aku dong !" sewot Minato-san.

"Tapi 'kan kau yang mengajakku ke atas ?!"

"Sudah - sudah, Kurosaki-kun harus membawaku jalan-jalan sekarang, sebagai tanda maaf" usul licik Momo.

"HAH ! SEKARANG ? jangan sekarang dong ! ada soal yang aku ga ngerti nih !"

"Kurosaki-kun jahat ! mementingkan yang lain ketimbang aku..." Momo berbalik badan.

"Bu-bukanya gitu, tapi 'kan..." HUUUUAAAA, Momo mulai menangis dengan keras, untungnya hanya sedikit yang liat, tapi tetap saja malu. Minato-san hanya terkekeh melihat perbuatan kami.

"Oke, OKE ! kita akan jalan-jalan sekarang, tapi jangan nangis lagi ya !. Kau tau, jika kau nangis wajahmu jelek"

"Cih ! sempet-sempetnya kau nge-gombal" ejek Minato-san.

"Benarkah ?" tanya Momo sambil berkaca-kaca.

"IYAAA, suer deh !" sambil menunjukan _peace_ pada Momo. Momo kembali tersenyum dan kegirangan, ia langsung menarik tanganku dan berlari.

"Klo begitu ayo cepetan kita pergi ! DAAAAAH MINATO_SAN !" sambil melambaikan tanganya pada Minato-san. Minato-san hanya membalas dengan senyuman saja.

**Drrrrttt, drrrrt **HP-ku bergetar. Tanda **SMS** masuk. Saat ku lihat SMS-nya...

_**From : +62*************_

_**Ini aku Minato, jika kau ingin 'berkencan' ke Paulownia Mall. Tempatnya keren ! Semoga berhasil :D (y)  
**_

_****_**SMS** singkat Minato-san, dari mana dia dapet nomerku ? _Paulownia Mall...,_ dimana tuh ?

_**To Be Continue...**_

* * *

**Gimana ceritanya bagus ?(berharap) apa jelek ? (ya maklum kurang pengalaman). Jika ada kritik atau saran bisa langsung Review.  
**

**Terima kasih buat para reader yang telah membaca hingga Chapter 5 ini, terutama kepada Hikary Cresenti Ravenia yang sering mengreview fic saya, Terima Kasih sebesar-besarnya.  
**

**Lalu, jika ada tambahan ide silakan tulis di reviewnya (berharap sekali)  
**

**Klo begitu sampe jumpa di Chapter 6 !  
**

**Maaf bila Fic saya tidak berkenang di hati para reader...  
**

**DAAAHH**_**  
**_


	6. 16 Agustus : 1st is last

**Akhirnya kembali juga, selama 1 bulan bahkan lebih saya hiatus tanpa bilang-bilang. yaaa karena berbagai macam alasan. hari ini saya langsung mengupdate 2 chapter sekaligus hehehehehehe.**

**Langsung saja di baca ! (mohon maaf bila ada salah kata)**

* * *

**Chapter 6 : "First Date is Last Date"**

**-Paulownia Mall-**

Sesuai dengan intruksi Minato-san, **Paulownia Mall** adalah tujuan tempat _Frist Date_ kami. Untuk menuju kemari, kami banyak bertanya pada orang-orang sekitar. Sempat aku bertanya kepada Minato-san, jawabanya _'Daripada tanya aku, mending tanya yang lain, yaaa... sekalian berkenalan dengan dunia sekitar...'_, itu-lah jawabanya.

**Paulownia Mall** ternyata lebih kecil dibandingkan dengan **Karakura Mall,** namun keunggulannya adalah tempat ini sangat hebat bahkan ramai dikunjungi orang. Kebanyakan, mereka hanya bersantai-santai sambil berbincang-bincang dengan kerabatnya. Yang sendirian hanya melihat ke arah air mancur yang berada di tengah-tengah Mall ini. Di sini hanya memiliki beberapa hiburan, seperti tempat _Arcade _dan _Karouke._ Tempat makan hanya ada sebuah cafe yang bernama **Canggall Cafe**. Ada juga tempat _club malam,power record,pharmacy,Police stasion_ daaaaan..., apa itu aku ga bisa liat, banyak sekali orang di sana dan ditambah tulisan yang aneh.

"Kurosaki-kun ! kenapa kau diam saja, ayo kita jalan-jalan !" ajak Momo.

"Ah, oke... mau kemana ? tapi ingat aku hanya punya uang sedikit, uangnya belum cair dari ayahku"

"HAH ! cair ? memangnya gaji ? sudahlah yang itu ga usah dipikirin yang penting ayo kita pergi !"

Momo pun menarik tanganku dan mengajak-ku ke tempat permainan atau _Arcade._ Ia tiba-tiba melepaskan tanganku dan lari menuju tempat boneka disana.

"KUROSAKI-KUN ! aku mau boneka ini !" sambil menunjuk ke arah boneka-boneka itu. Boneka itu menggunakan topi biru seperti penyihir dan berkulit putih, kepalanya berbentuk buah Labu.

"Boneka apa ini ?" tanyaku.

"Itu Boneka _Jack Frost, _makluk halus dari negeri Inggris, klo ga salah" tiba-tiba seseorang menjawab pertanyaanku. Dia sangat familiar bagiku. Dia berambut putih dan bertubuh kecil.

"Kau seperti Toushirou..., apa kau-"

"Tentu saja, aku ini Toushirou" tegasnya.

"OooH, sedang apa kau disini ?"

"Aku sedang mengatar Rukia, ia perlu obat untuk penyakitnya" jelasnya.

"Emang dia sakit apa ?"

"Dia hanya ga enak badan,ya.. dia sedikit berlebihan menurutku"

"Oh begitu"

"Hei, Kurosaki !, apa kau tau tempat beli lenca kamera ?" tanya-nya langsung.

"Mana aku tau, aku juga baru pertama kali kesini, Buat apa sih ?" lalu aku mencerna perkataannya tadi dan aku langsung teringat akan kebiasaanya waktu di _SMA Seiretei_. "Aa~hh, aku tau. Kau mau menambah koleksimu _itu_ 'kan?" tanyaku dengan yakin.

"Itu adalah propesiku sebagai photograper" jawabnya enteng.

"Dasar mesum"

"Ah, itu Rukia, dia sudah selesai, aku pergi dulu" dia langsung pergi ke arah _Pharmacy _dan membantu membawa barang bawaan Rukia. Dan mereka pergi.

"Kau sudah selesai ? jika sudah. Aku mau boneka ini dan tolong ambilkan !" dia menarik lengan bajuku sambil tersenyum.

"Baik-baik, akan aku ambilkan"

**5 menit kemudian...**

"Hehehehehe..." Momo tertawa kecil sambil memeluk boneka _Jack Frost_-nya. Dari 5-kali percobaan, hanya berhasil satu, hilang sudah 1000 yen. Jika saja Momo tidak merengek mau boneka itu, maka 200 yen saja cukup. Ya... daripada melihat wajah sedihnya, 'kan lebih baik melihat dia tersenyum.

"Selanjutnya, bagaimana klo kita santai di Cafe di sana" usul Momo sambil menunjuk ke arah **Cangal Cafe.**

"Kali ini kau yang bayar ya..."

"EH !, kenapa harus aku ?, harusnya cowo yang bayar cewe 'kan ? lagipula kau 'kan pa-pacarku.." kata-kata terakhirnya terdengar mengecil dan sekarang wajahnya merah merona.

"Ya ya, aku tau koq. Karena aku adalah 'Pacar-mu', aku yang bayar" aku mengusap-usap kepalanya. Wajahnya makin memerah, namun dia tersenyum manis kepadaku. Aaah betapa indahnya _My First Date_-ku ini.

**-Port Island Stasion (17.00)-**

Hari sudah menjelang malam, kami pun harus sudah ada di **Dorm **untuk makan malam. Kami sudah membeli oleh-oleh untuk Ken dan Koromaru. Aku pun membelikan bunga mawar berwarna pink, di dekat stasion. Yaaa yang pasti buat Momo. Dia semakin girang menerima bunga dari –ku.

Namun dari tadi aku merasakan ada yang mengikutiku, apa hanya perasaanku saja...

"Kurosaki-kun ? ada apa ?" tanya Momo.

"Ah, bukan apa – apa" namun tetap saja perasaan ini mengganguku, hingga aku menjadi paranoid.

"Bener ga apa-apa ?" Momo berusaha meyakinkanku.

"Be-" **Drrrt,Drrrrt **Hp-ku bergetar. Ternyata ada SMS masuk.

_From : Minato-san_

_HEI ! kau dimana ?_

Pesan singkatnya ini membuat aku bingung.

(Cell Phone Mode)

"_Port Island Stasion. Ada apa ?"_

"_Bisakah u lbh cpet ? ada yg mau kami bicarakan dgn u"_

"_Soal ?"_

"_Sdh-lah lbh baik u cpet plg k Dorm"_

(Cell Phone Mode:off)

"Siapa ?" tanya Momo.

"Minato-san, dia menyuruhku pulang katanya"

"Oh, begitu. Kurosaki-kun kau haus ?"

"Ya sedikit"

"Beli minum dulu yuk ! kereta datang 10 menit lagi"

"Ya boleh, tapi kau yang bayar 'kan ?"

"Ya ya, kali ini aku yang bayar" kesal Momo dan pergi mencari tempat minum.

Sebenarnya ada apa ? kenapa Minato-san menyuruhku pulang cepat. Jam sekarang menunjukan jam 17.20, apa mungkin kami pulang telat, apa mungkin tempat ini berbahaya waktu malam ?

"Apakah kau Kurosaki Ichigo ?" tiba-tiba tanya seseorang dari belakang. Aku pun melihat ke arah sumber suara dan dia seorang lelaki dan perempuan dengan seragam sekolah yang sama. Mereka menggunakan seragam SMU Tennozou.

"Kalian dari SMU Tennozou 'kan?" aku pun langsung menjauh dari mereka. "Mau apa kalian ?"

"Kau sudah mengenali musuh-mu ternyata" jawab lelaki berambut coklat.

"Si-siapa kalian ?"

"Aku adalah Ouma Shu, dan dia bernama Inari, perlu aku beri tau nama panjangmu ?" tanyanya kepada orang yang bernama Inari itu. Dia hanya menggeleng-geleng saja.

"Memangnya ada apa dengan nama kepanjangan ?"tanyaku spontan.

"Bukan urusanmu _'RAJA'" _tiba-tiba dia langsung menyerangku dengan _Beast-_nya yang aku sendiri tidak tau kapan dia mengeluarkannya.**BRUG **aku pun terjatuh dengan luka memar akibat pukulan keras dari _Beast_-nya. Beastnya mengenakan jubah coklat dan pidang biru panjang, wujudnya masih dalam bentuk _Avatar_.

"Apa hanya ini kemampuanmu ?" dia mengejekku.

"Ke-kenapa ka-kau bisa mengeluarkan Avatar-mu disini ?"

"Apa kau tidak baca berita hari ini ?"

"Berita ? apa maksudmu ?"

"Huh, buat apa aku kasih tau padamu. Toh kau akan mati disini juga. Ayo maju _Sonic Punch_ !" _Avatar_-nya meluncur kearah-ku. Sebuah pukulan keras akan menipaku.

Tunggu dulu jika dia bisa maka aku pun...

"**Zangetsu**, keluarlah !" **Zangetsu** pun keluar dari belakang dan menahan serangannya. _Demage_-nya pun berkurang sedikit ketimbang yang tadi. Aku pun berusaha berdiri dengan sekuat tenaga, _HP_-ku hanya berkurang 100 dari 237. _HP_-ku bertambah tanpa aku sadari, apa ini maksudnya hasil dari pelatihan mental yang Minato-san dan Jellal-senpai katakan ?.

"Kau akhirnya melawan balik, saatnya bersenang-senang" gilirannya terkunci, berarti sekarang giliranku.

Dia memiliki _HP_ yang jauh dari pada aku. _HP_-nya 348 dengan _SP_ 400, _HP_ awalnya 360. Aku ga bisa melihat kelemahanya, tanpa bantuan Erza-senpai aku tak bisa mengetahui kelemahanya.

"**Zangetsu** ! _CLEVEEEE_ !" **Zangetsu** pun mengeluarkan pedang hitamnya dan menebas _Avatar_ itu. Dan berhasil ! _Damage_ yang keluar...

"APA Hanya 50 ? ke-kenapa bisa ?" saat aku liat statistiknya ia _STR_ terhadap _Physical Attack_.

"Bukan apa-apa, sekarang Round-2. Ayo lagi ! _Sonic Punch_ !" _Avatar-_nya pun melesat mendatangiku. Dan _Damage_-ku 123.

"Cih ! apa sebenarnya mau kalian ?" aku sudah kelelahan. Aku tak bisa melajutkanya. Apa aku akan kalah di sini ?

Tiba-tiba muncul cahaya dari bawahku dan tubuh ku terasa sedikit enak. _HP_-ku bertambah 65. Siapa yang lakukan itu.

"Tenang Kurosaki-kun aku akan menjagamu" suara itu, suara Momo. Avatar Momo membawa pedang yang sama dengan pedang **Sunano-O**(_Persona 3_). Dan dia masih dalam bentuk _Avatar_.

"Momo ? sejak kapan kau masuk ?"

"Saat dia menyerang, aku langsung masuk dan dapat giliran setelah-nya. Dan sekarang gilirangmu"

"Sepertinya kau dapat bala bantuan ?" cetus Ouma Shu.

"Diam kau ! Klo gitu, **Zangetsu** ! _ZIO_ !" petir pun menyambar _Avatar_-nya. _Damage_-nya hanya 87."Masih belum cukup ?"

"Apa kau perlu bantuan, shu-kun ?" tanya rekannya.

"Tak usah, cukup aku saja yang melawan mereka" dengan sombongnya dia menjawab. "Sekarang giliranku, lebih baik aku kalahkan dia dulu" dia melihat kearah Momo. " _AGILAO_ !"

Serbuan api mengarah ke arah Momo, tapi serangannya ga mempan dan muncul tameng yang bertuliskan _Block_. Apa jangan-jangan dia _Null_ akan api ?

"Cih ternyata kau _Null_ akan api ya"

"Ya kau benar, dan sekarang giliranku untuk menyerang. **Tobiume**, _Skull Cracker_ !" serangannya berhasil mengenainya, _Damage-_nya hanya mengasilkan sedikit. Tapi Ouma Shu sedikit terasa aneh.

"Kenapa dia ?"

"Dia kena effect dari _Skull Cracker_ yaitu _Confuse_, yaitu membuat dia ga bisa mengeluarkan _Avatar_-nya"

"Cih ! apa aku harus menggunakannya hanya untuk melawan kalian ?" tiba-tiba dia memegang tiang lampu dan menariknya, tiang itu pun potong. "Bersiaplah _RAJA_ !"

"Jika dia bisa, maka dia punya _Skill Raja_ seperti ku, maka akau akan..." aku pun mengambil bangku yang terdekat, dan aku pun menyerangnya dengan bangku yang aku ambil.

**BUAAAAGHH,** _Damage_-nya pun sangat besar yaitu 200.

"WOW !" kataku.

"Ka-kau..., sekarang giliranku... akan ku serang kau !" dia pun lari ke arahku dengan sebuah tiang lampu yang panjang, namun pada saat dia 1 meter di depanku, dia menghilang dengan begitu saja.

**BIP, BIP, BIP** tiba-tiba jam tanganku berbunyi dan ada sebuah pesan, _Hinamori Momo Unconscious._ Saat ku lihat Momo, dia sudah tergeletak tak sadarkan diri, Ouma Shu berada tepat dibelakang Momo dengan wajah kejam-nya dia melihatku.

"Hehehehehe... sekarang adalah giliranmu yang terakhir, jadi manfaatkan lah dengan baik, 'RAJAAA'" dia membuatku kesal. Pikiranku kosong, yang ada dipikiranku hanya balas dendam.

"MATILAH KAU OUMA SHUUU !" namun dia berhasil mengelak, seranganku gagal. Serangan terakhirku, aku gagal mengalahkannya, apa ini akhir hidupku, yang terakhir aku lihat hanya sebuah tianh tepat didepan wajahku melesat ke arah ku. Dan...

**BUGH**, bunyi dentuman keras terdengar, aku kalah HP-ku 0, aku sudah tidak kuat mataku perlahan menutup.

**-?-**

Perlahan aku mendengar suara yang semakin besar, seperti ada orang yang berbicara,perlahan ku buka mataku, dan ternyata aku sudah terbaring di sebuah kasur.

"Hei ! kau sudah sadar rupanya ?" tiba-tiba salah satu dari mereka berkata, namun nadanya tampak tak yakin.

"Anuu..., ini di mana ?" tanyaku.

"Tatsumi Memorial Hospital, kau pingsan selama kurang lebih 10 hari-an" jawab lelaki berambut biru gelap.

"Kau mendapat luka yang cukup dalam, akibat pukulan keras dari benda keras" tambah lelaki yang pertama kali menyapaku.

"Apa kau sama sekali tak ingat ?" tanya lelaki berambut biru gelap itu. Aku pun berusaha mengingat kembali apa yang terjadi 10 hari yang lalu.

"Klo ga salah, aku sedang berada di dekat stasiun dan... !" Sekarang aku ingat, saat itu hari menjelang malam, aku berdua-an dengan Momo,lalu kami diserang oleh seorang lelaki yang bernama Ouma Shu dengan partnernya Inari. Dan kami kalah karena Ouma Shu adalah _Raja_.

"Kau sudah ingat ?"

"Ya, aku ingat semuanya. Di mana Momo ?"

"Dia ada di sebelahmu. Dia masih pingsan, karena dia menerimanya langsung dari belakang. Dokter bilang, bagian belakang kepala sangat sensitif, jadi jika ia kena benturan keras, bisa berakibat fatal"

"Minato-san, Jellal-senpai..., siapa Ouma Shu itu ?"

"Ya, dia adalah _Raja, _bernomer 5. Dia sangat ahli dalam masalah _Agility_, dia sangat cepat" jawab Minato-san.

"Kejadian kemarin, membuktikan bahwa mereka sudah siap tempur, perkiraan kita salah"

"Jadi, kita harus gimana ?"

"Jika ini di luar perkiraan, maka _dia _pasti bakalan dateng"

"Siapa ?"

"Kau bakalan liat sebentar lagi" tiba-tiba pintu masuk pun terbuka terdengar langkah kecil menuju kemari. Ternyata dia bertubuh kecil dan ber-hidung panjang, wajahnya seperti penyihir. Dia di ikuti oleh 3 orang berbaju biru, 2 perempuan 1 laki-laki.

"Selamat sore, wahai pemuda-pemuda" sapa lelaki tua pendek itu.

"Igor, kau tau 'kan apa yang sedang terjadi ?" tanya Jellal-senpai.

"Fernandes-san, sudah lama kita tidak bertemu. Ya tentu saja aku tau apa yang sedang terjadi"

"Jadi apa langkah mu ?" kali ini Minato-san yang bertanya.

"Sama seperti yang kami lakukan terhadap Kau dan Narukami-san"

"Bukan-nya kau bilang itu di gunakan saat tidak ada lagi harapan ? apa tidak ada cara lain ?" Harapan ? apa maksudnya ?

"Apa menurutmu masih ada-kah harapan yang tersisa ?" kali ini perempuan berambut nge-bob berwarna cream itu yang menjawab.

"Tapi, cara itu sudah memakan korban, untungnya selamat. Tapi dia entah dimana sekarang" kata Jellal-senpai, setelah mendengar jawaban tadi. Minato-san langsung berwajah pucat.

"Soal hasil, hanya dia yang dapat menentukan, maka kami akan menunggu jawabannya setelah kau sembuh di **Dorm**. Maka gunakan waktumu sebaik mungkin. _Untill then... farewell"_ mereka semua langsung meninggalkan ruangan. Ruangan ini terasa sepi akan ketegangan yang terjadi. Debat tadi menentukan apa yang akan lakukan nanti.

"Kurosaki-san... jika kau tidak mau melakukannya, lebih baik jangan. Karena..." kata-kata Minato-san sangat membingungkan. Namun kata-katanya terhenti. "Maaf, aku harus pulang duluan" tiba-tiba dia pun pergi.

"Ada apa sih sebenarnya ?" tanyaku kepada Jellal-senpai.

"Lebih baik kau dengar dari dia langsung, yaa.. bisa dibilang itu tragedy menakutkan baginya"

"Lalu siapa mereka tadi ?"

"Igor, adalah orang yang pertama kali menciptakan sistem _Summon_. Dia yang tau persis kejadian yang berlangsung selama ini, namun dia sangat tertutup. Yang 3 orang dibelakangnya adalah Ellizabeth, Margaret dan Theo. Mereka adalah pengawal Igor. Mereka adalah saudara, jika kau ingin tau masa lalunya, jangan tanya aku, aku juga tidak tau"

"Lalu, maksud kalian mengenai cara yang digunakan bila tidak ada harapan itu, apa sih ?"

"Menarik paksa _Beast_ yang ada dalam diri kita, cara itu sangat berbahaya, karena kita langsung melawan _Beast_ tersebut. Jika kau menang maka, _Beast_ akan jadi milikmu, namun jika kau kalah maka nyawa taruhannya"

"Bolehkah aku tau apa _Beast_-mu ?" tanyaku mengalihkan topik suram tadi.

"**Helel**"

"Apa itu ?"

"Yaaa..., apa yah ?" ia tampak berpikir keras-keras."Yang ku tau dia memiliki nama lain **Morning Star**, dan itu juga Skill spesialnya. Dan sisanya aku ga tau"

"Aku jadi penasaran, apa _Beast_-ku nanti"

"Santai ajah, lebih baik kau istirahat dan persiapakan mentalmu, kata Dokter sih 3 hari lagi kau bisa keluar dengan pulih. Tapi menurutku kau sudah bugar sekarang, sayangnya Dokter melarang keras, karena kondisimu masih belum fit. Memarmu akan hilang nanti. So, aku pulang dulu, nanti malam bakal ada yang datang untuk menjaga kalian berdua. Dah" dia pun pergi meninggalkan ruangan ini.

**-Tatsumi Memorial Hospital, Ichigo's room (Evening)-**

Kali ini Rukia dan Toushirou yang datang menjeguk. Tanpa basa-basi Toushirou menunjukan beberapa foto para perawat, langsung saja Rukai mem-bogemnya dengan keras. Sempat aku menceritakan apa yang terjadi pada mereka dan responnya.

"Lebih baik kau coba saja, jika beruntung kau bakal sama nasibnya dengan orang yang gagal itu" kata Toushirou.

"Pikirkanlah secara matang. Jika keputusan Kurosaki-san itu yang terbaik maka lakukanlah" kata Rukia.

**-1 day before meet Igor-**

Sebenarnya badanku sudah pulih total, tapi sesuai dengan saran dokter, maka aku di ijinkan pulang besok. Sekarang aku ada di _Lobby Rumah Sakit_, hanya duduk melihat orang-orang yang sedang sakit mendaftar. Momo masih terbaring pulas di ruanganku. Kali ini yang jaga adalah Yukari-san dan Fuuka-san. Tadinya Yukari-san mengajak Ken untuk ikut, tapi Ken ada pekerjaan rumah yang menupuk. Jadi hanya mereka berdua yang datang menjeguk kali ini.

Sempat aku bertanya tentang keadaan Minato-san, namun jawab Yukari-san..

"Sepulang dari menjegukmu, dia tampak murung. Lalu saat di sekolah pun dia hanya diam saja tanpa berkata apa pun"

Jam sudah menunjukan jam 16.35. Hari sudah sore, aku harus kembali ke ruanganku, karena perpandangan Iwatodai pada waktu malam sangat menabjukan. Lekas aku pergi menuju ruanganku yang tepat di lantai 2.

Saat aku berada di lantai 2, tiba-tiba seseorang menepuk pundakku dari belakang. Dia adalah lelaki yang bersama Igor waktu itu.

"Kau 'kan..."

"Namaku Theo, aku adalah pebimbing kau nanti. Lebih baik kau ambil usul dari Igor-sama. Karena kami yakin bahwa kau memiliki potensial yang lebih"

"Sebenarnya aku masih belum yakin akan keputusanku nanti, tapi..."

"Jika kau masih tidak yakin, temui seseorang malam ini di atap Rumah Sakit, dia menunggumu dari kemarin"

"Siapa dia ?"

"Kau akan tau seendiri jika melihat secara langsung. Hanya itu yang bisa saya sampaikan, Selamat Sore, Kurosaki-sama" dia pun meninggalkanku sendirian.

"Ichigo-saaaan ! sedang apa kau di sana ? ada kabar bahagia nih" teriak Yukari-san dari arah ruanganku. Aku pun berlari menghapirinya.

"Ada apa ?"

"Momo-chan sudah siuman"

"Benarkah ?" aku pun langsung masuk dan terlihat Momo sedang duduk di kasur sambil memegang sekelas air putih. "Momo ? kau baik-baik saja ?"

"Kurosaki-san..., ya aku baik-baik saja. Maaf karena gagal menyelamatkanmu" jawab Momo dengan lemas.

"Asalkan kau baik-baik saja, itu sudah cukup. Harusnya aku yang salah, karena kecerobohanku"

"Kurosaki-san bisa kau menjaganya sampai yang jaga malam datang ?" tanya Fuuka-san.

"Ya..., giliran siapa sekarang ?"

"Akihiko-senpai dan Yosuke-san, mereka bakal datang jam 7-an"

"Oh, tapi aku belum bertemu dengan mereka berdua ?"

"Yang satu berambut putih dengan tanda perban di wajah, yang satu lagi menggunakan _Headset_ dan berambut coklat"

"Okelah klo begitu"

"Kami duluan karena kami ada tugas yang belum selesai, daah"

"Daaaah" kami dua melambaikan tangan pada mereka.

**-Tastumi Memorial Hospital, Ichigo's Room,(Evening, 8PM)-**

"Jadi apa keputusanmu ?" tanya lelaki berambut putih yang dikenal sebagai Akihiko-senpai.

"Aku belum bisa memutuskan, tapi Theo bilang jika aku masih ragu maka temui seseorang di atap rumah sakit"

"Mencurigakan, apa kau mau kesana ?" tanya lelaki bermbut coklat atau Yosuke.

"Lebih baik mencoba, daripada tidak"

"Klo begitu aku ikut, tapi aku akan berda di pintu menguping kalian" tawar Akihiko-senpai.

"Senpai ? namun bagaimana dengan Momo ?"

"Ada aku" Yosuke dengan mantapnya menjawab. "Aku tak akan membiarkan Pacar-mu ini sendirian" untungnya Momo sudah tidur pulas jadi tidak mendengar apa yang kami rundingkan.

"Baiklah, jika kami butuh bantuan, maka sebaiknya kau datang" kataku.

"Oke oke tenang saja"

"Klo begitu, kau pergi duluan" aku pun langsung pergi menuju atap rumah sakit. Sialan... rumah sakit ini memiliki 10 tingkat, sedangkan aku berada di lantai 2. Baru sembuh langsung capek, nasib nasib...

**-Lantai 10 (didepan pintu)-**

Akihiko-senpai menunjukan jempol kepadaku, tanda saatnya aku menemui orang tersebut. Saat ku buka pintu, yang pertama kali aku lihat adalah bulan, kali ini bulan sangat besar, apa mungkin sekarang bulan purnama ? di bawah bulan purnama terdapat seseorang diselimuti oleh jubah serba hitam, dia tampak asik melihat bulan purnama tersebut.

"Bulan yang sangat indah bukan ?" kata orang tersebut.

"Ya, indah" jawabku canggung.

"Jadi kau adalah Raja yang sedang diperbincangkan ?"

"Mungkin, dan siapa kau ? ada perlu apa denganku ?"

"Aku ? aku bukan siapa siapa, aku hanya si yang bertahan hidup. Seharusnya aku mati pada saat itu"

"Apa mungkin kau yang bicarakan Igor kemarin ? kau yang berhasil selamat dari cara yang, aku sebut '_Last Hope_' itu"

"Jika kau menyebutnya begitu, maka akan ku jawab 'ya'" padahal baru terpikirkan tadi.

"Jadi apa yang mau kau sampaikan ?"

"Bagaimana jika kita tentukan melalui pertarungan Summon" langsung saja ia mengeluarkan _Beast_-nya. Ia memiliki harpa yang berbentuk hati, dengan rambut blonde ku pikir...

"Kenapa di sini juga bisa mengeluarkan _Beast_ dengan leluasa ?"

"Aizen telah merusak sistemnya, dan dia mengubah arena perang menjadi seluruh negeri" tanpa segan-segan dia langsung menyerangku yang belum mengeluarkan **Zangetsu**.

"**Ceasar** ! tahan serangannya !" tiba-tiba suara Akihiko-senpai terdengar.

**TRAAAANG**, muncul sosok monster dengan pedang yang menusuk 'bola dunia' menahan serangan dari monster yang membawa Harpa tadi.

"Sudahku duga, dari cara bicaramu dan suaramu, pasti itu kau... MINAKO ARISATO !"

* * *

**Nah ini buat chapter 6-nya gimana ? bagus ga ? selama sebulan terbengkalai gini ceritanya. heheheheh**

**please review-nya**


	7. 17 Agustus : Missing

**Nah ini Chapter 7-nya **

**silakan langsung baca !**

* * *

**Chapter 7 **

**"Missing"**

"MINAKO !... dari mana saja kau ?" tanya Akihiko-senpai, tampaknya dia sangat cemas.

"A-akihiko-senpai..."

"Cepatlah pulang yang lain menunggumu" bujuk Akihiko-senpai.

"Tapi..."

"Itu semua bukan salahmu" Akihiko-senpai mencoba membujuknya terus. Siapa dia ?

"ITU SEMUA SALAHKU ! jika saja aku sedikit lebih kuat, maka... Shinjiro-san ga perlu mati 'kan ?" Akihiko-senpai hanya bisa gigit jari. Tangannya gemetaran. "SUDAH CUKUP ! aku ga mau mengungkit masa lalu yang suram itu. **Orpheus **mundur ! **SKADI **GILIRANMU SEKARANG !" _Beast-_nya pecah dan tergabung kembali menjadi _Beast_ baru. Ia memiliki kulit hitam semua dan dia mengenkan... apa itu warna hijau seperti kerudung tapi bukan topi juga bukan. Jadi apa ?

"ICHIGO ! panggil Yosuke sekarang !" perintah Akihiko-senpai.

"Aku ga punya nomernya"

"Pakai punyaku"ia pun melemparkan _Handphone_-nya kepadaku, disaat yang sama muncul bongkahan es besar di depan Akihiko-senpai. "Cih" **TRAANG, **bongkahan es itu pecah didepannya dan berhasil membuat Akihiko-senpai terpental jauh dan menimpa tembok.

"AKIHIKO-SENPAI !" aku hanya bisa nge-miss call Yosuke. Karena dia tak henti hentinya mengejarku. "AAAARRRGGH ! SIAL, apa yang harus lakukan ? Yosuke cepat kemari !" tanpa sadar aku mengucapkannya.

"Temanmu ga bakalan dateng, beberapa temanku sudah ada di sana ?"

"Kau memihak Aizen ?"

"_Maybe yes, MAYBE NO !"_ bongkahan es besar tepat di depanku. Aku sudah telat, apa ini rencana mereka menyerang kami selama bertubi-tubi ?

**TRAAANG** keras berbunyi, tapi diriku masih kokoh berdiri, bayangan besar tepat menghalangi pandanganku. Itu _Beast,_ sangat besar dan warnanya didominan dengan putih. Lengan kirinya terbelit rantai yang tersambung benda seperti peti mati.

"_Beast_ itu 'kan ?" tampaknya Minako sangat kaget akan munculnya _Beast_ tersebut. Dia pun melihat ke arah pintu. Terdapat sosok lelaki yang berambut biru gelap dengan santainya menghampir kami. Minato-san datang menolong kami.

"Minako... sudah lama tidak bertemu"

"Kakak..." Kakak ? Minako adalah adik dari Minato-san ?

"Tampaknya, kau sudah sadar, sistemnya kami _hack_ kembali"

"Ya, hanya Fuuka-san yang bisa membobol sistem SC, apa yang kalian ubah ?"

"Hanya perubahan kecil, kami mengubah cara pertarungan. Jika Aizen mengubah medan perang, kami mengubah sistem pertarungan menjadi _Free Turn._ Kita bebas menyerang lawan kapan saja, tanpa mempedulikan giliran"

"WOW ! kapan kalian melakukannya ?" tanyaku pada Minato-san.

"Sore tadi, setelah pulang dari sini, ia langsung membobol sistemnya. Hanya perlu 3 jam bagi Fuuka untuk mengubah sistem operasi-nya" hanya dalam waktu 3 jam saja, mereka mengubah permainan ini menjadi pertarungan beneran. "Kurosaki-san lebih baik kau keluar dari sini, atau lebih baik kau langsung saja ke **Dorm**" tanpa mengiyahkan, aku langsung berlari menuju pintu, untungnya Akihiko-senpai dekat dengan pintu, jadi aku masih bisa mengangkutnya turun.

"Tak akan ku biarkan !" **Skadi **langsung menerjang ke arahku dengan cepat.

"**Messiah** halau dia" _Beast_ besar itu pun menghalau dengan peti mati di tangan kirinya. Sukses membuat **Skadi** mundur. Aku pun berhasil turun dengan Akihiko-senpai dengan selamat.

**-Tatsumi Memorial Hospital, 7 floor's-**

Beberapa guncangan berasal dari arah atapku terasa, Minato-san dan Minako sedang bertempur hebat.

"Mmmmm..."Suara itu berasal dari Akihiko-senpai, tampaknya dia sudah mulai sadar. "Mau kemana kita ?"

"Keluar dari sini"

"Apa Minako, baik-baik saja ?" tanyanya lemas.

"Dia sedang melawan Minato-san di atap" Akihiko-senpai tampak kaget dan wajahnya kembali tenang selama beberapa detik kemudian.

"I-ichi-goo.. aku bisa jalan sendiri sekarang.." pintanya.

"Ah, iya" aku pun melepas Akihiko-senpai, ia masih tampak lemas.

"Es adalah kelemahanku, jadi inilah akibatnya"

"Akihiko-senpai..., bolehkah aku bertanya soal Minako ?"

**-Tatsumi Memorial Hospital, 2cd floors-**

Minako, dengan nama panjang Minako Arisato. Dia adalah adik dari Minato-san. Dia sempat tinggal bersama dengan Minato-san dan lain lain, hingga 1 tahun yang lalu. Saat Minako meminta untuk meningkatkan _Beast_-nya, secara paksa karena saat itu ada turnamen _Summon_ di **Gekkoukan HS.** Minako sangat ingin menang, ia berpendapat jika ia menjadi juara maka kekuatannya sama dengan kakak-nya, Minato-san. Namun sayangnya, _Beast_-nya Minako sangat kuat, bahkan **Thanatos** (_Beast _ke-2 Minato-san) dan **Izanagi **(_Beast_-nya Yuu-san) ga bisa menghentikannya. Hingga muncul seorang lelaki sahabat Akihiko-senpai bernama Shinjiro Aragaki. Ia menghentikan **Orpheus Telos**, _Beast_-nya Minako dengan taruhan nyawa. Ia kehabisan tenaga karena kebanyakan mengunakan _Physical Attack_ yang menggunakan _HP_ sebagai tenaganya. Sayangnya dia ditusuk saat keadaan lemah. Karena kejadian tersebut Minako kabur dari kita dan entah dimana sekarang.

"Sepertinya dia pergi ketempat Aizen hanya sebagai tempat perlindungan, itu sih menurutku"

"Kemungkinan juga, ia memang ikut bersama Aizen. Aizen sangat pintar dalam membujuk seseorang demi tujuan anehnya itu"

"Hei ! ruangan ini sangat sepi, dimana Yosuke dan Momo ?"

"Kemungkinan kecil sudah keluar, hal buruknya pingsan"

"Akihiko-senpai... omonganmu sangat terbelit-belit" kami pun langsung masuk ke ruanganku. Hasilnya kosong, tak ada siapan di sini. Hanya jendela yang terbuka lebar saja yang membuat perhatianku teralihkan.

"Mereka berhasil kabur ?" tanyaku.

"Entahlah, berikan _Handphone-_ku !" aku pun melemparkannya sesuai keinginan-nya. Ia tampak menelpon seseorang.

"Ga ada yang jawab"

"Kau nelpon siapa ?"

"Yosuke, tapi ia tidak menjawab telpon-nya" dia memasukan Handphone-nya ke saku celana.

"Apa lebih baik kita kabur juga ?" tanyaku sambil melihat ke arah jendela yang terbuka lebar.

"Rencana B diterima, Rencana A kita lihat di Lobby ada siapa, jika kosong, maka kita ambil cemilan lalu pulang" apa maksudnya cemilan, apa dia lapar ?

"Oke ! senpai yang turun, aku akan mengikuti dari belakang"

"Kau berani memerintahku sekarang. Tapi baiklah akan aku lakukan" dia pun pergi dengan perlahan menuju tangga turun. Aku mengikutinya setelah 2 menit ia pergi.

-Tangga-

"Bagaimana ?" tanyaku.

"Sebentar..."ia melihat kebawah."Aman, ayo cepat !"

"Tapi, aku ingat kata-kata Minako saat aku menelpon Yosuke, tapi apa ya..."aku menuruni tangga sampai tempat Akihiko-senpai berada. "Aduuuh... koq bisa lupa ya ?"

"Sudahlah yang penting kita selamat"

-Tatsumi Memorial Hospital, Lobby-

"Ah aku ingat ! bahwa Yosuke ga akan bisa datang karena teman –temannya datang untuk menghalaunya"

"..." Akihiko-senpai tidak merespon.

"Hei ! senpai kenapa kau diam sa...jaaa..." saat kulihat arah pandangan Akihiko-senpai, ternyata ia melihat banyak orang dengan seragam SMA Tennozou bersandar kearah tembok dengan para _Avatar-_nya. Mereka semua melihat kami berdua dengan herannya.

"Seperti yang kau katakan, ini dia 'teman-teman' yang Minako sebut" kata Akihiko-senpai masih melihat para rombongan tersebut.

"HEI ! bukannya itu Ichigo Kurosaki ?" teriak salah satu dari rombongan itu.

"HEI KAU BENAR, tunggu apa lagi tangkap mereka !" mereka semua berari ke arah kami dengan ripuhnya, seperti di kejar oleh zombie berjumlah banyak.

"Lari..., LARI ICHIGO !, SELAMATKAN NYAWA KITA !" kata Akihiko-senpai sambil berlari menuju pintu keluar. Aku hanya bisa mengikutinya dengan sekuat tenaga.

**10 menit kemudian...**

"Hah...hah...hah..., nah Ichigo... apa mereka ma-masih mengejar ?" tanya Akihiko-senpai sambil mengatur nafasnya kembali.

"Sepertinya tidak..., tapi Minato-san dan Minako masih bertarung. Lihat..." aku menunjuk ke arah atap Rumah Sakit. Terlihat **Messiah** dan **Orpheus** masih bertarung sengit. "Kenapa sih, Aizen mengambil langkahnya secepat ini ? apa dia tau rencana kita ?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Bisa jadi"

Hari sudah menunjukan jam 23.53, sudah mau tengah malam, kami hanya bisa diam kaku bersandar di pohon sekitar. Hening, dingin dan kerigat menjadi teman kami saat ini.

"Apa kita bisa **Dorm** sekarang ?" tanyaku.

"Aku telpon dulu, mungkin masih ada yang bangun"

**24.00...**

"Bagaimana ?"

"Sssstt..., sepertinya ada yang mengangkat..." setelah menunggu beberapa menit akhirnya telpon itu diangkat juga.

(Phone Mode : On)

"_Halo ?"_terdengar suara perempuan yang bertanya.

"_Halo, ini Akihiko. Apa __**Dorm**__ udah di kunci ?"_

"_Oh Akihiko-senpai..., belum. Yang lain sedang ada di __**Dorm**__ yang lain. Mereka sedang main di sana"_

"_Lalu, kenapa kau disana ? apa kau sendirian ?"_ Akihiko-senpai mengisyaratkan untuk memulai jalan.

"_Sebenarnya tidak, tapi Mitsuru-san sudah tidur. Tugasku menunggu Minato-san yang katanya lagi beli minuman. Tapi sudah berjam-jam dia tidak pulang. Mungkin dia main dulu"_

"_Oh ya sudah, aku akan kesana bersama Ichigo Kurosaki. Siapkan minum buat kami ber-dua !"_

"_Iya iya"_

"_Dah"_

(Phone Mode : OFF)

Akihiko-senpai memasukan Handphonenya ke saku celana. Dia masih tampak mikir, seperti ada yang terlewat.

"Ada apa ?"

"Apa kau tak sadar ? Yosuke tidak ada di sana, di mana dia ?"

"Jadi kepikiran, Mom juga tadi menghilang"

...

"AKIHIKO-SENPAI ! COBA TELPON DIA !" bentakku.

"Pulsaku sedikit lagi..."

"Ayolah, aku mengkhawatirkan Momo, bisa saja dia bersama Yosuke"

"Oke-oke, tunggu sebentar"

...** .TUT **"Tak ada jawaban"

"Yang benar saja ? Sial !, Handphone-ku ada di kamar"

"Sabarlah...mungkin mereka sudah sampai saat aku menutup telpon. Lebih baik kita cepat, jika ingin memastikannya"

**-Dorm, Louge, 01.12-**

"Selamat Datang !" sapa seorang perempuan berambut coklat dengan kucir dua-nya, wajahnya tampak fimiliar bagiku.

"Hai ! Capeeenya..., aku mau istirahat sebentar..." keluh Akihiko-senpai sampai berjalan ke kamarnya.

"Apa cukup sekarangkan hari senin" kata perempuan itu.

"AAAAKHHH ! jangan ingatkan aku Rise !"dia tampak kesal, tapi dia masih melanjutkan niatnya untuk istirahat di kamarnya.

"Dasar" lalu dia melihatku, dan tersenyum kepadaku, dia tampak cantik sekali. "Baru kali ini kita bertemu langsung. Perkenalkan nama Rise Kujikawa. Kau pasti tau 'kan nama 'Rise' ?"

"Hmmmm..., AH ! ternyata kau Rissete itu ?" dia hanya mengangguk saja. "Sedang apa kau di sini ?" pertanyaan pertama yang aku lontarkan.

"Aku juga membantu mereka sebagai _Analisistor" _

"Oh gitu"

"Apa kau ga cape ? bukanya kau habis dari rumah sakit ?"

"Ya, cape sih..."

"Ayo sini ! aku buatkan minum untukmu" dia menarik tanganku dan mengantarkanku hingga meja makan dengan tangga. Dia menyuruhku duduk dan mengambil segelas air untukku. Lalu dia duduk didepanku.

"Gimana ?"

"Yaa biasa, karena ini air putih"

"Mau gimana lagi, yang ada cuman itu" sambil tersenyum manis kepadaku.

**Segelas air putih...**

Akhirnya tubuhku tenang juga, setelah berlarian di rumah sakit. Kakiku lemas sekali, sekarang kantuk mendatangiku. Tapi setelah melihar Rise terus melihatku, membuat kantukku hilang, yang ada hanya salting.

"A-Ada apa ?" tanyaku.

"Hehehehe, ga koq cuman melihatmu saja" jawabnya.

"Apa ada yang aneh ?"

"Tidak koq, 'kan cuman ngeliatmu ajah..."

"Sekarang kau menakutiku" kataku spontan.

"Habis kau ternyata keren. Ku kira kau hanya lelaki biasa-biasa saja. Ternyata kau orangnya keren"

"A-Apa Mak-sud mu ?" wajahku panas, baru kali ini artis memujiku.

"Wajahmu merah loh" dia menggodaku lagi.

"Cih !" aku memalingkan wajahku, sempat melihat jam dinding, ternyata sekarang jam 02.59.

"Hai ! bagaimana klo kita nanti jalan ? tentunya hari minggu" ajaknya dengan lantang.

"Jika Momo setuju sih, aku mau saja"

"Momo ? siapa ? pacarmu?"

"Yaaa, dia pacarku"

"Sayang sekali kau sudah ada yang punya"

"Ngomong-ngomong kau kelas berapa ?" tanyaku untuk mengganti topik bodoh tadi.

"Kelas 1 HS, kau ?"

"Ternyata kau ADIK kelasku yaaa" aku sedikit memberi penekanan pada kata ADIK. Dia tampak kaget.

"Kenapa ga bilang dari tadi, aku 'kan merasa kurang sopan.."

"Kau ga nanya"

Kami terus berbincang-bincang hingga jam menunjukan jam 05.00 tepat. Rise langsung berdiri.

"Sudah jam segini aku mau mandi dulu. Kau mau ikut ?"

"Tentunya tidak" pertanyaan bodoh.

"Hahaha, bercanda koq, aku duluan _senpai_" dia pun pergi ke atas meninggalkanku.

Sudah jam segini tapi belum ada yang dateng Momo, Yosuke maupun Minato-san. Kemana mereka, sambil menunggu mereka akau pun menyalakan televisi dan melihat beberapa berita membosaankan. Hingga...

"_Kemarin malam telah terjadi penyerangan bertempat di Tastumi Memorial Hospital. Tidak ada korban jiwa dalam kejadian ini, namun pihak Rumah Sakit telah mengalami kerugian hingga 2 juta Yen lebih. Menurut para saksi, mereka melihat para tersangka mengenakan seragam sekolah. Belum pasti mereka berasal dari sekolah mana, namun pihak yang berwajib masih terus menyelidiki kesaksian tersebut. Disisi lain, telah hilangnya pasien dengan jenis kelamin perempuan yang diketahuin bernama Momo Hinamori. Salah satu temannya yang bernama Minato Arisato sepat kebingugan._

"_Teman saya sedang dirawat, saya menyepaatkan diri untuk menengoknya, namun yang saya lihat hanya ruangan kosong"_

_Menurut yang bertugas, kemarin hanya pasien yang bernama Ichigo Kurosaki yang meninggalkan rumah sakit ini"_

"Momo..."

"Jadi inilah maksud mereka, membuat kegaduhan lalu menculik Hinamori" tiba-tiba terdengar seseorang berbicara. Dia adalah Akihiko-senpai ditemani dengan perempuan berambut merah yaitu Mitsuru-senpai.

"Menurutku kejadian di Port Island Stasion adalah rencana awalnya, mungkin dari awal mereka mengincar Hinamori-san, kebetulan saja kau ada disana" tambah Mitsuru-senpai.

"Tapi bagaimana dengan Yosuke ? dia 'kan bersamanya, apa mungkin dia juga diculik ?" tanyaku.

"Mungkin dia pingsan dijalan. Mereka menggunakan waktunya dengan baik. Ngomong-ngomong saat itu di mana kalian ?" kata Mitsuru-senpai. Sontak kami hanya diam dan gelagapan.

"Ya...kami saat itu..pergi ke atas dan.."Akihiko-senpai melirik kepadaku berusaha meminta bantuan.

"Bertemu seseorang dan me-melawannya, hasilnya Minato-san datang lalu menggantikan...kami, kami lari... dan ruangan sudah kosong"

"Ooouh, jadi kalian meniggalkan mereka berdua HAH ?" hawa amarah Mitsuru-senpai sangat terasa. Kami hanya bisa menelan ludah kami dan siap menerima amukannya.

"Ichigo butuh bantuan untuk menentukan pilihannya, ya... kau tau 'kan ?" Akihiko-senpai panil ga jelas.

"Jadi keputusanmu apa ?" tanya Mitsuru-senpai kepadaku melupakan Akihiko-senpai yang sedang bernapas lega.

"Aku akan mencobanya"

"Klo gitu berusahalah dengan sungguh-sungguh, karena ini lebih berat dari melawan Ouma Shu"

Terdengar suara pintu masuk terbuka, ternyata Minato-san sambil menggendong seseorang berambut coklat.

"Hei ! bantu aku dong !" kami pun membantu mengambil orang tersebut, ternyata dia adalah Yosuke.

"MINATO ! bagaimana dengan Minako ?" tanya Akihiko-senpai kepada Minato-san.

"Nihil, dia tetap 'kan membantu Aizen"

"Kau tau alasannya ?"

"Tidak, dia hanya diam dan terus berusaha menghancurkanku" Akihiko-senpai tampak kesal, dia hanya diam dengan tatapan kosong.

"Lebih baik kau istirahat, masalah ini 'kan kita rundingkan nanti malam bersama Igor-sama"

"Ya, senpai benar. Lalu Ichigo-san..." dia melihatku dengan tatapan menyedihkan, ia sangat pucat, dia seolah menunduhku 'kan sesuatu."Aku tergantung kepadamu, maaf aku ga bisa datang lebih cepat" dia pergi dengan rasa bersalahnya.

"Klo begitu aku akan siapakan makanan dulu, kau Ichigo, panggill Rise dan katakan makan pagi sudah siap" perintah Mitsuru-senpai.

"Ya, baiklah" sepertinya aku harus berurusan lagi dengan Rise. Aku pun pergi kelantai 3, tempat para perempuan tidur.

**-3rd floors-**

"OI ! Rise makanan sudah siap !" teriakku ga jelas, aku sedang duduk dekat tangga menuju lantai 4. Aku terus menunggu dia. Tak lama kemudian dia keluar dengan mengenakan seragam Gekkoukan HS.

"Ichigo-senpai !, kau menungguku yaaa ? romantisnya"

"Diamlah, ayo cepat makanan sudah siap"

"Ayolah, kapan lagi kau bisa bersama seorang artis terkenal sepertiku ini"

"Sudahlah, ayo cepat" aku pun berjalan menduluinya, dan tiba-tiba dia memegang telapak tanganku, akhirnyaa kami bergandengan tangan (maaf bila penjelasnya kurang jelas, saat lupa kata-katanya).

"A-Apa yang kau lakukan ?"

"Tadi aku melihat berita dan ternyata pacarmu hilang, mungkin sekarang kau sedang sedih 'kan, aku tau rasanya koq" kata-katanya benar, dari tadi aku termembayangkan Momo, dimana ? dan sedang apa dia ? ini semua membuat aku gila. Rasanya ingin untuk beberapa detik melupakan dia, namun rasa khawatir telah mengalahkannya. Aku harap dia selamat dan tidak dia apa-apa-kan.

"Ichigo-senpai, bolehkah aku bersamamu hingga Momo-chan kembali ?"

"Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu ? aku baik-baik saja koq"

"Jangan bohong, aku 'kan sudah bilang bawah aku tau rasanya kehilangan kekasih, jadi aku hanya membantumu untuk menghilangakan rasa sedihmu itu"

"Memangnya kau punya kekasih ?" pertanyaanku membuat dia diam sejenak dan eratannya semakin mengeras.

"Hampir namun gagal

"Oh, klo begitu maaf"

"Ah ga koq. Kenapa jadi koq tang mendominasi, ayo cepat kita makan" kami pun berlari kebawah.

**-Louge-**

Kami makan dengan tenangnya, Rise terus menggodaku dengan menawarkannya untuk menyuapiku. Akihiko-senpai makan dengan tenang. Mitsuru-senpai tidak makan di meja makan, dia makan sambil menonton berita.

"Hei ! klo makan di meja makan !" ketus Akihiko-senpai.

"Biarin, aku mau tau kabar hari ini"

"Lalu bagaimana dengan yang lain ? apa mereka menginap di sana ?" tanyaku.

"Ya, mungkin mereka lupa waktu dan terus bermain hingga larut malam. Nanti pagi-pagi mereka kesini, ngambil buku-buku mereka"

"Ichigo-senpai,apa kau lupa ? bahwa kau belum mandi. Sudah jam segini, bentar lagi kita berangkat"

"Oh ya kau benar, aku mandi dulu. 10 menit tdak datang tinggalkan saja aku" aku pun berlari ke atas.

**-Lunchtime-**

Siang ini terasa sepi tanpa Momo dan Minato-san. Tapi, aku lebih mengkhawatirkan Momo, kemana dia ? kenapa dia tidak memberi kabar ?

PLAK, lamunanku terhenti hingga seseorang menepuk bahuku.

"Hei Ichigo jangan bersedih dong..." bujuk seseorang dari belakang. Dia adalah orang yang beberapa hari ini tidak bertemu. Dia bersama dengan rombongannya tampak kelelahan.

"OH Renji ! sudah lama kita tidak bertemu. Dari mana saja kau ? dan kenapa kau tampak lelah begitu ?"

"Kami mengerjakan ini !" sambil menunjukan selembaran padaku. Selembaran itu berisikan bantuan suka rela dengan bernama grupnya...

"S2RT ? itu 'kan nama grup kita dulu kenapa kau pake lagi ?"

"Toushirou yang mengusulkannya"

"Lalu dimana dia ?"

"_Operasi rutin_, dia terus melakukannya meski sudah bersama Rukia. Dia bilang untuk mencari penghasilan. Kau tau ternyata selama kau di rumah sakit dia sudah mendapat pelanggan tetap di sini"

Aku pun mengambil selembaran yang dikasih Renji, disana terdapat misi dari grup itu dan beberapa tokoh penting/para Abarai...Toushirou Hitsugaya...Uryuu Ishida...Ichigo Kurosaki...

"Oi oi oi oi, tunggu sebentar... kenapa aku dibawa-bawa ?"

"Hei masa kau lupa ? kau kan wakil ketua. Anggota kita sudah cukup banyak, walaupun kebanyakan adalah bekas SMA kita dulu"

"Aku tidak bisa, kau tau 'kan klo waktu kita ga banyak lagi ?"

"Ya aku juga tau koq, tapi apa kau akan tetap fokus pada peperangan nanti ? jangan terlalu di pikirkan"

"Tapi kan..."

"Kau belum berubah Ichigo, selalu fokus dalam sesuatu hal. Aku duluan, kami masih harus menyebarkan lembaran ini, DAAAH" dia pun pergi dengan rombongannya. Mereka tampak berbahagia akan kegiatannya. Sedangkan aku, hanya berpikir tentang peperangan nanti. Betapa bodohnya aku sampai melupakan disaat bahagia bersama teman-temanku.

-Dorm, Evening-

Dorm kosong kali ini, tidak ada seorang pun yang berada di _Louge_. Kemana mereka semua ?

"Kurosaki-sama... apa kau sudah siap ?" tiba-tiba terdengar seseorang berbicara dari belakang. Dia adalah Theo.

"Dimana yang lain ?"

"Minato-sama,Jellal-sama,Erza-sama,Toushirou-sama dan Narukami-sama, sudah ada di lantai -sama akan menuntun anda dalam pengambilan _Beast_. Mohon ikuti saya untuk sampai kelantai 4" Theo pun berjalan mendahuluiku.

**-4th Floor's-**

"Silakan masuk" dia mempersilakan diriku masuk ke ruangan dengan pintu yang besar. Aku pun masuk ke dalamnya dengan perasan ragu-ragu.

Aku pun membuka pintunya, ruangan ini sangat besar dan luas terdapat sofa yang menghadap ke sebuah monitor besar.

"Selamat datang di Command Room, Kurosaki Ichigo-sama"

* * *

**Jangan lupa Reviewnya !**


	8. 17 - 18 Agustus : Zeref

**Yooo ! kembali dengan saya ! kali ini saya akan melakukan double chapter lagi, karena habis ini akan hiatus beberapa minggu. kerana saya berlibur sebentar**

Setelah mendapat kritik dari inaba2076 **Mengenai Disclamer, itu saya lupa, baru sadar kemari-kemarin (hehehehehehe)**. **Jadi untuk itu terima kasih atas kritikanya.**

* * *

**DISCLAMER : **

**- Bleach : Tite Kubo**

**- Persona's Series : Atlus**

**- Fairy Tail : Hiro Mashima**

**- DDL (lupa)**

**CHAPTER 8 : "Zeref"**

Ruangan ini sangat luas dan terdapat beberapa monitor yang sangat besar dengan beberapa tombol yang rumit. Lalu disampingnya terdapat kursi dengan _helm_ yang menggantung. Benda apa itu ?

"Nah Kurosaki-sama sudah siap ?" tiba-tiba seseorang bertanya, dia berhidung panjang dan berbadan pendek, dia adalah Igor.

"Ah, aku kurang yakin" jawabku gugup.

"Santai ajah kawan. Jika kau gagal atau yang terburuknya kau mati, kami aka—" **BUGH !** Erza-senpai memukul Jellal-senpai dengan kerasnya dan membuat Jellal-senpai terjatuh dari sofa sambil meronta kesakitan.

"JANGAN BERHARAP DIA MATI !" teriak Erza-senpai. Jellal-senpai hanya mengacungkan jempol tanda mengerti.

"Asal kau tau Minato-san sudah melakukannya 2 kali. Kau tau, kau bisa memiliki 2 _Beast _bahkan lebih jika kau melakukannya lagi" kata Narukami-san yang duduk di sebelah Erza-senpai.

"Ayo cepat, waktunya tidak banyak. Ichigo-san silakan duduk di sana" potong Minato-san sambil menghampiriku. Dia mendorongku menuju kursi yang terdapat _helm_-nya. Dia memasangnya dengan sangat teliti. Setelah terpasang dengan benar dia pun pergi menjauh dan mengetik sesuatu di sebelahku.

"Untuk beberapa jam kedepan anda akan bertemu dengan _B__east_anda, jadi saya harap anda selamat." Kata Igor yang tak terasa sudah ada didepanku.

"Persiapan siap" kata Minato-san.

"Kalau begitu, _Untill then,…farewell"_ lalu mataku terpejam untuk beberapa lama.

**-?-**

Akhirnya aku bangun, ku coba untuk membuka mata, pandanganku masih kacau dan terasa pusing untuk sesaat. Mataku pun terbuka sepenuhnya, pertama yang aku lihat adalah awan-awan. Lalu aku membangunkan badanku yang masih terasa berat.

**"Kau sudah bangun, **_**RAJA**_** ?"** tiba-tiba terdengar seseorang bertanya padaku. Dimana dia ? aku melihat sekeliling dan hasilnya nihil.

"Siapa disana ! Dimana Kau !"

**"Apa kau tak melihatku ? aku ada tepat dibelakangmu" **aku pun menghadap kebelakang. Dan benar terdapat seseorang sedang duduk melihatku. Dia mirip sekali dengan diriku hanya saja dia berambut putih dan semuanya berwarna putih.

"Siapa kau ? kenapa kau begitu mirip denganku ?"

Dia pun mengambil pose dan tiba-tiba berkata sesuatu. **"TEBASLAH MEREKA SEMUA, **_**YOSHITSUNE **_**!" **lalu keluarlah seseorang dengan berpakaian perang jaman **Jepang** dahulu dan berdominasi dengan warna merah, namun wajahnya begitu pucat.

"**Zangetsu !**" aku pun segera mengeluarkan **Zangetsu. **Jam tangan pun keluar dan _HP_-ku menjadi 500 sedang _SP_-ku 480. Cukup banyak bertambah setelah bertarung melawan Minako-san. Sedangkan dia… sama.

**"Kau Tanya siapa aku—" **dia pun menyuruh _Beast-nya _menyerang, **Zangetsu** pun berusaha menahannya, namun kekuatan kami ga sama. **"AKU ADALA****H ****KAAAUU" **aku dan **Zangetsu** terpental jauh dan menabrak tembok bangunan. Sakit sekali rasanya, sepertinya badanku mau remuk, _Damagenya_ juga bukan main, 124.

"Apa maksudnya kau adalah aku, mungkin raga kita sama namun kita pasti berbeda"

"**Masih menyangkal, aku adalah tujuanmu. Jika kau mengalahkan ku, maka dia akan menjadi milikmu"**

"Lalu kenapa kau begitu mirip denganku ?"

**"Sudahku bilang 'kan. Aku adalah kau, yang berarti kau adalah aku"**

"Jangan bohong ! aku adalah aku, kau beda denganku" aku pun langsung menyerangnya dengan _Cleve_. _Damage_ yang dihasilkan hanya 60.

**"Cih ! lemah banget. Kenapa aku bisa bersama dengan **_**Raja**_** yang lemah gini" **dia mengacungkan tangannya dan memerintahkan **Yoshitsune. "ZIODYNE !, biarkan dia mati dengan kelemahanya" **petir besar menyambar diriku dan _Damagenya _sangat besar 230. HP-ku sedikit lagi, walaupun SP-ku banyak namun ini masih kurang cukup. Apa yang harus aku lakukan ?

****

~ICHIGO P.O.V (end)~

Sementara itu di Command Room…..

"Wah sepertinya dia bakalan kesulitan nih" kata lelaki berambut biru terang.

"Itu semua karena kau bicara yang tidak-tidak tadi, mungkin dia merasa terbebani" kata perempuan berambut merah yang berada disampingnya.

"Sudah-sudah percaya saja dengan kemampuannya" lerai lelaki berambut biru gelap .

"Sambil menunggu Kurosaki selesai. Apa yang akan kau bicarakan padaku dan Jellal-senpai ?" Tanya lelaki pendek berambut perak itu.

"Gini. Apa kau masih saling kontak dengan temanmu di Sereitei ?"

"Hanya dengan Visored, sisanya aku tidak tau"

"Klo gitu Toushirou. Gimana kau cari lagi mereka yang masih hidup"

"Seperti yang aku kira. Maka dari itu aku akan memanggil Natsu dan Gray. Oi kalian masuklah !" kata Jellal, lalu pintu itu dibuka oleh dua lelaki sedang berdebat hebat yang satu berambut pink dan bersyal, lawannya bertelanjang dada.

"Natsu, Gray ayo duduk " kata Erza dengan nada menyeramkan, keduanya pun langsung diam membatu dan menuruti apa yang dikatakan Erza. Natsu dan Gray kelihat ketakutan dan gemetaran.

"Waaaah ! Erza mema-" **BUGH !BUGH ! **sebelum menyelesaikan kata-katanya Jellal sudah terjatuh dengan luka memar di wajahnya. _'Yan-da-dare'_batin Jellal.

"Apa yang kalian dapat ?" tanya Erza langsung ke topik permasalahan, lalu Gray mengeluarkan sebuah tumpukan kertas dari dalam tas selendang yang dia bawa. Kertas tersebut mengandung beberapa informasi dan terdapat foto wajah.

"Akhirnya kami mendapatkan informasi mengenai anggota lama dan baru dari kelompok ini" kata Gray sambil meletak kan tumpukan kertas tersebut.

"Jadi apa kalian tau siapa ketuanya ?" tanya Toushirou sambil melihat-lihat kertas tadi.

"Zeref, Zeref Fernandes. Yang bearti dia adalah Kakaknya Jellal" hampir semua terkejut atas jawaban dari Gray. Bahkan Igor yang tadi sedang serius melihat Ichigo menjadi terfokus terhadap jawaban Gray.

"Jellal-san... apa itu benar ? dan siapa itu Zeref ? apa dia sangat berbahaya ?" tanya Toushirou bertubi-tubi, Jellal hanya bisa diam. Erza langsung menyambar kertas yang dipegang Toushirou dan meneliti semua kertas tersebut.

"Zeref..., dia adalah lelaki paling berbahaya dalam sejarah _Summon Beast_ ini. Dia memiliki tujuan yang sangat jahat, bahkan lebih jahat ketimbang rencana Aizen" Minato menjelaskan dengan tampak yang sangat serius. "Asal kau tau, dia adalah alumni dari SMA-mu"

"Toushirou, apa kau pernah dengar kasus 4 tahun lalu ?" tanya Erza.

"Klo ga salah, saat 4 tahun lalu ada seorang siswa yang selalu dibully, lalu..."

"Siswa yang dibully itu adalah kakakku, Zeref" potong Jellal. "Ini juga membuktikan asal kekuatan Rajaku"

"Jadi apa tujuan Zeref ?" tanya Toushirou penasaran.

"Membangkitkan _Beast_ terlarang, yaitu **Lucifer**" jawab Narukami.

"**Lucifer** ? _Beast_ macam apa itu ?" Toushirou semakin penasaran, kerigat dingin membasahi seluruh penghuni yang ada di **Command Room**.

"**Lucifer** adalah kebalikan dari **Helel**, **Lucifer** berpenampilan kejam, sedangkan **Helel** baik. Tapi itu juga aku mendapatkannya dari _Game_terkenal. Tapi untuk sejarah aslinya mana aku tau" jelas Narukami.

"Namun kekuatan **Lucifer** itu lebih besar ketimbang **Helel**, tak sembarang orang yang bisa mengendalikannya, mungkin menurutku Zeref adalah orang yang bisa mengendalikanya" tambah Minato.

"Lebih baik kalian tunda dulu pembahasan **Lucifer** dan **Helel**-nya, karena apa yang aku takutkan terwujud" potong Erza sambil menarik 2 lembar kertas dari tumpukan tadi, dilemparkanlah kertas itu ke arah meja. Kertas tersebut bertulisakan informasi dari 2 orang perempuan. Wajah dari mereka sangat familiar bagi Toushirou.

"HINAMORI ? yang benar saja ! dia ga mungkin mengikuti seseorang yang belum dia kenal !" teriak Toushirou ga percaya.

"Bearti kejadian di rumah sakit kemarin menjelaskan misteri hilangnya Momo-chan. Lalu siapa yang mengajaknya semakin jelas dengan adanya informasi Minako Arisato" Jellal mengambil kertas berinformasikan Hinamori. Toushirou masih diam membeku tak percaya apa yang dia lihat. Minato hanya diam dan melihat Ichigo bertarung dengan seriusnya. "Dari informasi yang Gray dapatkan, Momo-chan belum mencapai tahap _Beast_, mungkin dia dipaksa ikut dalam keadaan lemah. Dari pengakuan Akihiko, jendela kamarnya terbuka dan tidak ada tanda-tanda pertarungan. Dan yang menjadi permasalahnya, kenapa Yosuke bisa selamat ?"

"Mungkin Yosuke dibuat pingsan saat menjaga Hinamori-san. Sang pelaku membawa Hinamori-san saat dia tertidur pulas, saat Yosuke sadar Hinamori-san telah menghilang melalui jendela kamar inap" Erza mengeluarkan pendapatnya.

"Tapi untuk apa **SMA Tenozou** ada di situ ?" Narukami bertanya dengan sedikit penasaran.

"Apa Aizen dan Zeref memiliki rencana yang sama terhadap Hinamori ?" kali ini Toushirou ikut bertanya, namun dia masih gemetaran. Jellal mencoba untuk menenangkan Toushirou dengan memberikan segelas air putih.

"Kemungkinan besar seperti itu, namun dengan pasukan Aizen yang sekarang kurasa cukup, apalagi dengan adanya Ouma Shu. Bearti mereka memiliki 2 _Raja_ yang kekuatannya bukan main-main" Jelas Erza.

"Tapi kita juga sudah cukup dengan adanya 3 _Raja_ disini"

"Kekuatan _Raja_ ditentukan oleh nomer yang berada di punggung telapak tangan, yang punyaku sudah hilang dengan sendirinya, dulu aku nomer 4" kata Jellal, lalu dia memperintahkan Narukami dan Minato menunjukan nomer mereka.

"Aku nomer 3" kata Narukami sambil menunjukan nomernya kepada orang-orang. Minato hanya diam dan menunjukan nomernya yang bertuliskan 5. "Hehehehehehe ternyata aku lebih unggul ketimbang Minato-san" Narukami tersenyum kepada Minato, Minato hanya melirik sinis dan kembali fokus kepada Ichigo.

"Kalau Kurosaki ?" tanya Toushirou.

"Ichigo-sama akan mendapatkannya setelah mengalahkan _Shadow_-nya" kata Igor yang akhirnya berbicara.

"Dan Zeref ?"

"Nomer 1, dia dan Jellal hampir bersamaan dalam memperoleh kekuatan _Raja_" kata Erza.

"Jadi masih ada 2 _Raja_ lagi yang tidak terlibat, apa kita bisa mengajaknya ?" pendapat Toushirou, semua hanya diam, Erza mengangkat kedua bahunya tanda tidak tau.

"_Raja_ nomer 6 dikatakan sudah meninggal, dan pengganti diriku belum diketemukan" jawab Jellal.

"Dengan begini tugas kalian sudah jelas. Natsu ! Gray ! kalian cari informasi mengenai _Raja_ bernomer 4 dan perkembangan Hinamori-san selama ini. Kertas ini biar aku yang pegang" perintah Erza kepada Natsu dan Gray. Mereka berdua pun langsung berlari meninggalkan semuanya yang berada di **Command Room**. "Nah untuk Toushirou, kau terus kontak para temanmu yang masih berada di **Sereitei**" Toushirou pun mengangguk dan meminta ijin meninggalkan **Command Room**.

"Igor-sama. Gimana menurutmu tentang persiapan Aizen dan Zeref ?" tanya Theo.

"November, akan menjadi bulan peperangan terjadi. Jadi selama 2 bulan kedepan, Minato-sama dan Jellal-sama, mohon bantuannya dalam mengurus Ichigo-sama" kata Igor dengan senyuman ala Joker: Batman.

"Kau selalu melibatkan kami dalam rencanamu. Tapi mengenai Zeref yang ini mendapat **Lucifer**, apa dia terlalu gegabah ?" kali ini Minato melihat Igor. Igor hanya tertawa kecil.

"Zeref adalah kandidat yang paling kuat. Hanya dia yang bisa, bahkan **Helel** milik Jellal-sama tidak bisa membuktikan bahwa Jellal-sama bisa"

"Tapi, jika melihat _Beast_-nya Ichigo, maka kekuatannya sangat beda jauh, bahkan jika dibandingkan **Thanatos** saja masih kalah" bantah Minato.

"Ya kau benar, jika Zeref telah mendapat **Lucifer**, maka dunia ini bakalan hancur. Hanya ada satu solusinya. Kau sudah tau itu 'kan, Minato-sama ?"

"Mengalahkannya sebelum mendapatkan **Lucifer**. Namun _Beast-_nya yang sekarang juga masih belum bisa ditandingi oleh **Yoshitsune**"

"Ya, Minato benar, _Beast_ kakakku saat ini adalah **Satan**. Yang bisa mengalahkannya hanya **Metatron**, **Messiah**, **Saldaphon**,**Izanagi No Okami** dan **Asura**. Untuk sekelas **Yoshitsune**, menurutku tidak" tambah Jellal.

"Kalian belum mengetahui kekuatan **Yoshitsune**, dan aku ragu apa kalian bisa mengalahkan Zeref walaupun bersama-sama" Kata-kata Igor membuat Jellal dan Minato kalah, bahkan Minato sambil mengepal tangannya dengan keras. "Aku percaya, hanya Ichigo-sama yang bisa mengalahkan Zeref"

"Dengan cara apa ?" tanya Minato. "Dia masih baru, bahkan jika yang aku takutkan Zeref bergerak lebih dulu. Maka, habislah sudah"

"Kau tidak akan percaya,lihat dan perhatikan Ichigo-sama bertarung saat ini" semua sekarang berfokus kepada Ichigo sekarang.

**~ICHIGO P.O.V (Start Again)~**

Dia sangat hebat, tubuhku hampir remuk semua, walaupun _HP_-ku dengannya hampir sama, tapi aku tau kekuatannya. **Yoshitsune** kebal akan serangan _Physical_ dan _Electrik_, bahkan untuk _Electrik_ bisa mengembalikan serangan ber-_element_ sama. Yang bearti serangan _Electrik_ adalah senjata makan tuan. Untuk serangan _Fire_ dia cukup kuat dan menghasilkan _damage_ yang sedikit, lalu dia juga kebal akan serangan ber-_element light/hama_. Dia sama sekali tidak mempunyai kelemahan, dia sangat cocok denganku.

**"Ada apa **_**Raja**_** ? kau kelelahan ?"** tanya _shadow-_ku.

"Aku...telah selesai meneliti **Yoshitsune**. _HP_ kita tinggal 100 lagi, selama ini seranganmu _Miss_, karena unsur _Luck_ yang dimiliki **Yoshitsune** sangat kecil. Lalu tidak untuk **Zangetsu**, dia memilik unsur _Agility, Luck_ dan _Endurance_ yang cukup tinggi sekitar 78" jawabku dengan berani, jawabanku cukup membuat _Shadow_-ku merasa kesal. "Sekarang giliranku,** Zangetsu** _Deathbound_ !"** Zangetsu** pun langsung menghunuskan pedangnya kearah **Yoshitsune** dan sukses membuat 78 _damage_. Hasilnya _Shadow's Ichigo _: 22 dan aku pun : 53. "Kau lihatkan ! sekali serangan maka kau tamat"

**"Itu masih belum cukup **_**Raja**_**, kau melupakan salah satu kekuatan yang dimiliki setiap **_**Raja**_** tingkat tinggi, yaitu **_**insting**_** yang tajam. Seorang **_**Raja**_** jika konsentrasi dengan **_**insting-**_**nya maka..." **tiba-tiba cahaya merah keluar dari bawahnya.

"Skill _Tarukaja_ ! kenapa bisa ?"

**"Kemampuan ini sangat berguna kerena kekuatan **_**insting**_** ini dirancang untuk memperkuat **_**Raja**_** pada saat genting, tanpa harus menunggu giliran. Kau **_**Raja**_** bahkan tidak tau. Betapa bodohnya kau"** dia pun langsung menggerakan **Yoshistune**, jika dia mengeluarkan skill _Brave Blade_ atau serangan biasa dan mengenaiku maka serangannya menjadi 2X lipat. _Kekuatan Insting_..., memperkuat _Raja_ tanpa harus menunggu giliran. Aku harus coba, _insting_-ku mengatakan jika aku melakukan _Rakukaja_, maka nyawaku bakalan selamat. _Rakukaja...Rakukaja...RAKUKAJA !_

**TRAAAANGGG !**, serangan **Yoshistune** berhasil menebasku, aku pun terpental jauh,namun aku masih hidup, kenapa bisa ? saat kulihat jam tanganku ternyata _HP_-ku menunjukan 1. Lalu aku periksa statku, hampir semua menunjukan tanda panah keatas, padahal aku hanya ingin menambahkan _Defense_-ku saja, tapi kenapa bisa semuanya...

**"Itu karena **_**Insting Raja **_**yang kau pikirkan untuk selamat dari serangan tadi sangat besar, maka dari itu **_**Zangetsu**_** mengeluarkan **_**Heat Riser**_**. Kau sudah jadi **_**Raja**_** yang sesungguhnya" **hebaaaatt, tak kusangka menjadi _Raja_ sekuat ini, aku merasa beruntung menjadi _Raja_. **"Sekarang bagaimana jika kau mengalahkanku ?"** dia sepertinya sudah menyerah dan pasrah. Tapi masih ada yang menggangu dipikiranku.

"Apa kau tau siapa leluhurku yang mempunyai kekuatan _Raja_ ini, bukanya kekuatan _Raja_ ini turun temurun ?"

**"Kau adalah generasi ke-2, bagaimana aku tau karena **_**Yoshitsune**_** ini pernah dipakai oleh leluhurmu, tapi, kata 'leluhur' menurutku terlalu berlebihan. Kata yang cocok adalah 'orang tua' atau lebih tepatnya ibumulah generasi pertamamu"** Ibu..., jadi selama ini ibuku adalah Raja.

**"Untuk alasan kenapa dia meninggal kau cari sendiri, tapi yang pasti kecelakaan yang selama ini kau duga bukanlah alasan sebenarnya. Maka dari itu kalahkan aku dan latih dirimu dengan **_**Yoshitsune**_** untuk nanti"** aku pun menuruti perkataanya dan menyuruh **Zangetsu** untuk menusuk _Shadow-_ku itu. Aku masih bimbang apakah cerita dia benar atau hanya bohong semata. **"Kau pasti tak percaya apa yang telah saya katakan. Jika kau ingin tanyakan asal-usul ibumu, lebih baik tanyakan saja kepada sang pencipta **_**Beast**_**, yaitu Igor"** setelah dia ucapkan kata 'Igor' dia pun menghilang dan tersisa hanya **Yoshitsune** dan aku. **Yoshitsune** pernah digunakan oleh Ibuku yang juga merupakan seorang _Raja_.

"Kali ini kau dan Aku akan berjuang bersama, iya 'kan, **Yoshitsune**" **Yoshitsune** hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum dibalik wajahnya yang pucat itu.

**-Command Room-**

"Selamat datang kembali Ichigo-sama" kata seseorang dengan suara seperti pria tua. Saatku buka _helm_-ku, terlihat Igor menatapku dengan senyuman khasnya. Jellal-senpai dan Minato-san tampak berkeringat dingin, Erza-senpai segera mengambilkan segelas air putih. Narukami-san dan Theo tampak tenang. Sebenarnya apa yang telah terjadi ?

"Silakan istirahatlah di sofa, anda pasti lelahkan ? saya akan segera kembali jam 4 pagi. Mohon bersabar" tawar Igor dengan mempersilahkan aku duduk disofa, setelah aku duduk di samping Narukami-san, Igor pun pergi diikuti oleh Theo. Sekarang jam menunjukan 3.30 pagi, berapa lama aku berada di sana ?

"_Kekuatan Insting_ yaaa..." kata Jellal-senpai sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. "Apa itu alasanya Igor percaya terhadap Ichigo untuk mengalahkan Zeref ?"

"Mungkin, aku masih ga percaya ada kekuatan seperti itu" tambah Narukami-san yang setuju akan perkataan Jellal-senpai**.**

"Zeref ? siapa dia— Ah terima kasih Erza-senpai" aku pun mengambil gelas yang ditawarkan Erza-senpai. Lalu Erza-senpai memberikan selembaran kertas yang berisikan foto dan tulisan yang banyak. Foto tersebut memperlihatkan wajah seorang lelaki dengan rambut hitam dan dia sangat mirip dengan Jellal-senpai, namanya Zeref Fernandes...

"Kau sudah tau 'kan, lawanmu sangat berat kali ini, bahkan dia lebih kuat ketimbang Aizen" jelas Minato-san, aku pun semakin heran dengan nama _Beast_-nya, **Satan**. "Dia _Raja_, sama seperti kau" tambah Minato-san.

"Terlebih lagi, Ibumu yang seorang _Raja_ itu memang benar, seorang _Raja_ dengan nomer urut 6 meninggal beberapa tahun lalu. Dan itu bisa membuktikan bahwa kemungkinan besar _Raja_ nomer 6 itu adalah Ibumu" Narukami-san benar, Ibuku adalah seorang _Raja_ yang tewas beberapa tahun yang lalu.

"Hei ! Ichigo coba lihat telapak tanganmu !" kata Erza-senpai. Aku pun memberikan tanganku.

"Hei Erza ! dia 'kan sudah punya pacar, jangan ganggu dia" celetuk Jellal-senpai.

"Jellal-san cemburu nih" goda Minato-san. Erza-senpai memerah dan menatap Minato-san tajam. "Oke-oke aku bercanda koq, jangan tatap aku seperti itu !" Minato-san mundur secara perlahan.

"Kau belum tau amukan Erza itu lebih-" **BUAAAGHH !** lemparan bantal dari Erza-senpai sukses membuat Jellal-senpai jatuh.

"_Niceeee.._" Narukami-san mengacungkan kedua jempolnya kepada Erza-senpai.

Erza-senpai membalikan telapak tanganku, dan di punggung telapak tanganku tertera sebuah nomer, nomer 7.

"Nomer 7..." Erza-senpai melepaskan tanganku dan memikirkan sesuatu dalam-dalam.

"Ku kira bakalan nomer 4" keluh Jellal-senpai yang masih berusaha untuk bangun.

"Sudahlah itu bukan perkara sulit, yang lebih penting adalah Zeref dan Hinamori-san" kata Minato-san.

"Hi-hina—mori, ada apa dengan Momo, apa kalian tau dimana dia sekarang ?" tanyaku spontan.

"Ya, dan ini termasuk kabar buruk, Hinamori-san ternyata membelot dan membela Zeref" jelas Erza-senpai.

* * *

**Nah ini Chapter 8-nya, panjangkan dan rumit. tapi semoga tersampaikan maksudnya, silakan Review-nya**


	9. 18 AGUSTUS : aLONE

**DOOOOONNGGG ! ini dia chapter 9- nya. kali ini akan saya bahas Ichigo semasa SMP.**

**Langsung saja baca** **!**

* * *

**DISCLAMER : **

**- Bleach : Tite Kubo**

**- Persona's Series : Atlus**

**- Fairy Tail : Hiro Mashima**

**- DDL (lupa)**

**CHAPTER 9 : "I Hate Alone"**

"Apa maksudmu membelot ?" tanyaku. Mana mungkin seorang Momo bisa membelot.

"Itu pendapat negatif kita. Erza ! kenapa kau sebut yang negatif dulu ?" protes Jellal-senpai.

"Kece—plosan, maaf"

"Cara yang paling ampuh, adalah tanyakan sendiri kepada Hinamori-san" usul Narukami-san.

"Narukami-san benar ! dimana Zeref berada sekarang ?"

"Zeref sangat sulit untuk dilacak, data anggotanya saja sudah menjadi harta karun besar. Tapi ini adalah anggota umum atau yang diduga oleh kami selama ini. Kebetulan saja data Hinamori-san ada disini" jelas Minato-san, badanku lemas mendengar penjelasannya.

"Yang penting" Jellal-senpai mendekatiku dan memegang kepalaku. "Kami harus melatihmu untuk mengendalikan **Yoshitsune**. Kita hanya punya waktu 2 bulan, kemungkinan besar dua kubu itu tidak akan bergerak selama 2 bulan dari sekarang"

"Ah, aku mengerti" aku mengangguk pelan. Jellal-senpai tersenyum ramah.

"Aku duluan yaa, hari ini kita harus sekolah. OI Erza ! kau mau pulang tidak ?" ajaknya. Erza-senpai pun berlari menyusul Jellal-senpai dan pergi.

"Hari ini aku ga sekolah aaaahhh" Narukami-san pun berdiri dan pergi dengan santainya.

"Ichigo-san, Igor akan memberikan sesuatu dan kau harus jaga dengan benar. Oke ? aku duluan yaaa- Yuu ! kau ga sekolah ? nanti klo Yukiko nanya aku jawab apa ?" Minato-san pun menyusul Narukami-san.

Sekarang aku sendiri disini, perasaanku masih kacau balau akan keadaan Momo sekarang. Mana mungkin dia berani membelot terhadap temannya sendiri. Aku pun menatap foto Momo yang berada di kertas itu. Betapa aku ingin bertemu dengannya, walaupun baru kemarin menghilang tapi...

**Tuk,Tuk !, TUK !** suara sepatu terdengar semakin keras, aku pun mencari asal sumber suara, ternyata lelaki berbaju biru dan bertopi. Theo.

"Ichigo-sama, anda sekarang adalah seorang Raja. Untuk memperlengkap kekuatan anda maka saya akan memberikan ini" dia menunjukan sebuah bola yang bercahaya berwarna hitam.

"Apa ini ?" aku pun mengambil bola tersebut, bola ini sebesar bola tenis, kecil dan mencurigakan.

"Bola ini diberinama berdasar 7 dosa. **Envy**, bola ini mengambarkan isi hatimu yang lain. **Envy/Iri Hati** adalah wujud _Beast_ jahatmu. Layaknya Zeref, Aizen dan Ouma. Mereka menggunakan bola ini sebagai _Beast_ utamanya. Zeref memiliki bola **Pride/Kebanggaan**, Aizen memiliki **bola Greed/keserakahan**, dan Ouma shu memiliki bola **Lust/nafsu berlebih**. Namun sayangnya mereka berhasil mengendalikan bola tersebut" jelas Theo.

"**Envy**..., apa aku termasuk iri hari. Tapi kapan ? dan _Beast_ apa yang ada didalam bola ini ?" aku semakin binggung. Theo hanya tersenyum dan kembali menjelaskan.

"**Envy** memiliki _Beast_ yang bernama **Leviathan**, kalau anda mau coba untuk mengendalikannya, tapi urusan nyawa saya tidak bisa menjamin. Sifat Iri hati anda, hanya anda yang tahu. Cukup sekian dari saya, saya permisi" dia pergi. Penjelasannya sangat rumit, bahkan aku yang bodoh saja tidak tau apa itu 7 dosa. **Envy**... _Beast_ yang mewakili sifat jahat pada _Raja_... AAAAKHHH rumit banget sih penjelasannya, aku mau tidur sebentar dan kembali sekolah.

**-Lunchtime-**

Setelah mendapatkan **Yoshitsune**. Aku jadi sering meminjam buku bertema **Mythology**, dan aku pun ingin mengenal **Yoshitsune** lebih dalam. Karena banyak tulisan, makanya aku tertidur.

"Oi Ichigo, kenapa kau murung kitu ? ayo kita cari yang lain !" tiba-tiba seseorang mengajakku sambil menepuk bahuku, dia mengganggu tidur siangku, siapa dia...

"Ashido ? kemana saja kau ?" tanyaku.

"Kau yang kemana saja, kau terlalu serius untuk mengalahkan Aizen. Lupa akan yang lain. Inoue-san mencemaskanmu tau, apalagi dengan menghilangnya Hinamori, semua jadi cemas"

"Kau...mau mengajak...aku kemana ?" kataku lemas, mataku masih berat untuk terbuka seutuhnya. Namun Ashido menarikku dengan paksa.

"Ayolah yang lain menunggu di atap" dia menyeretku sekuat tenaga.

**-Roof-**

Di atap sekolah sudah adalah temanku dari **Sereitei**. Rukia, Rangiku-san, Inoue, Hisagi, Ikkaku, Yumichika dan Tatsuki sedang duduk santai menikmati bekal makan siang mereka.

"Ini dia pahlawan kita yang menghilang" ejek Hisagi.

"Hahahaha !, lihat dia tampak depresi" tambah Ikkaku.

"Jelaslah, Hinamori tidak ada disini" Rangiku-san sedikit membelaku.

"Apa maksud kalian mengundangku kesini hah ?" tanyaku kesal.

"Ayolah kita 'kan sudah lama tidak bertemu dan ngumpul bareng" protes Hisagi sambil mengemil roti yang dibawanya.

"Ichigo-san..."kata Rukia, tapi dia tampak malu untuk mengatakanya.

"Panggil aku Ichigo saja, ada apa ?"

"Emmm...baiklah, apa kau lihat Toushirou kemarin. Aku belum bertemu dengannya tadi" jelas Rukia.

"Tadi aku melihat dia pergi ke sekolah, tapi saat dijam pelajaran, dia tidak ada" tambah Inoue yang sedang mencampurkan kecap kedalam bekalnya.

"Tidak aku ga lihat, terakhir aku melihatnya kemarin malam dan masih biasa saja tuh"

"Tumben dia bolos, apa mungkin dia sedang kerja ?" kata Ashido.

"Mungkin saja, koleksinya semakin bertambah baru-baru ini. Lihat aku beli 5 foto 3 hari yang lalu" kata Hisagi yang menunjukan 5 lembar foto perempuan dari kantungnya.

"Kau _playboy_ Hisagi" ejek Tatsuki. Hisagi yang tidak terima memukul wajah Tatsuki dengan tumpukan fotonya itu. "Hei ! apa maksudmu itu ?" Tatsuki tampak marah dan menendang Hisagi dengan keras. Hisagi terjatuh dari bangku.

"Sudahlah Tatsuki, itu 'kan sifat alami lelaki" Rangiku-san berusaha menenangkan Tatsuki.

"Oh yah, Kurosaki-kun... seperti apa _Beast_-mu ?" tanya Inoue.

"Seorang pendekar pedang asal **Jepang**, **Yoshitsune**. Apa kalian juga sudah dalam bentuk _Beast_ ?"

"Ya kami semua sudah"

"Aku **Jack Frost**" Kata Rukia.

"Aku **Parvati**, Hisagi-kun **Siegfried**, Tatsuki-chan **Kartikeya**" jelas Inoue, Hisagi dan Tatsuki sedang berdebat hebat di pojokan atap, Hisagi ditendang kembali dan terpental sampai mengenai pagar pembatas yang berada di pinggiran atap.

"Klo aku adalah **Succubus**" Rangiku-san berteriak riang. Tapi bukanya **Succubus** itu... "Jangan berpikiran yang aneh-aneh Ichigo" sial ! dia menebak pikiranku.

"Lalu Yumichika mendapatkan **Narcissus**, dan yang terakhir Ikkaku mendapatkan **Hanuman**" Inoue menjelaskan kembali.

"Wahahahahaha ! mirip sekali dengan Ikkaku !" aku tertawa lepas dan tak terkendali tanpa sadar Ikkaku sudah menggotong pedang kayunya, dia menyerangku secara bertubi-tubi. "UAAAAA ! ampun Ikkaku cuman bercanda koq !" aku berusaha membela diri.

"Klo Ashido ? aku belum tau _Beast-_mu apa ?" tanya Rangiku-san.

"Hmmm... klo ga salah aku mendapatkan **Chi-You**" hebaaaat dia dapat _Beast_ tingkat tinggi.

"Nah Rukia kau tau _Beast_ Toushirou dan Renji ?" tanyaku.

"Toushirou-kun klo ga salah **Black Frost**, Renji... **Uriel** klo ga salah itu juga" **Black Frost** adalah _Beast Spesial_ sedangkan **Uriel** adalah salah satu dari 4 malaikat utama yang dijuluki _'Flame of God'_. Mereka semua sudah berubah selama aku dirumah sakit.

**-Louge, Evening-**

AAAAHHHHH capek banget hari ini, jika dihitung-hitung aku belum tidur pulas selama 2 hari ini. Namun 2 hari itu adalah hari yang sangat bearti. Dengan mengetahui kemampuan _Raja_ sepenuhnya dan musuh yang harus ditaklukan, semua terasa berharga. Tidak kecuali dengan menghilangnya Momo yang pergi ke kubu Zeref tanpa memberitahuku terlebih dahulu. Aku percaya bahwa dia dipaksa ikut. Dan terakhir Ibu. Selama 2 hari ini aku mendapatkan hal yang baru secara serentak, namun tentang Ibu aku masih belum mengerti,_ Shadow-_ku bilang dia meninggal bukan karena kecelakaan lalu lintas tapi apa ?

"WOI ! ngelamunin apaan nih ?" tiba-tiba seseorang berteriak di sebelahku. Dia Narukami-san dan beberapa orang yang sedang melihatku.

"A—ada apa i—ini ?" tanyaku gemetaran, diriku seperti sedang dicegat, atau lebih tepatnya saat kau ketahuan melakukan kesalahan dan ketahuan oleh seseorang.

"Kau ngelamun dari tadi, kau tidak menjawab salamku"

"Ah, maaf klo begitu"

"Santai bener ngomong 'maaf'-nya. Aku bawa makanan nih, ada makanan lebih, tadinya aku kira kau ga ada disini jadi tidak kubelikan" Narukami-san menunjukan kantong plastik yang dia bawa.

"Habis darimana kau ?" aku pun mengambil salah satu kantong yang dia bawa. Isinya cukup banyak, nasi,daging, Sushi, Shabu-shabu dan masih banyak lagi. "Sebenarnya kalian tuh pesta ya ?"

"Bukan pesta kawanku. Ibunya Yukiko mengajak kami untuk makan malam di rumahnya, jadi kami kesana, karena masih banyak sisa aku bawa saja kesini"

"Ya sudah taruh saja dimeja, nanti aku menyusul. Aku mau ganti baju dulu" aku pun pergi meninggalkan Narukami-san dan kawan-kawannya.

"Hahahahaha _Raja_ yang angkuh" Narukami-san hanya tertawa. Tapi aku tidak peduli.

**15 minutes ...**

"Nah Ichigo jangan tangung-tangung, makan saja sana" kata seseorang perempuan berjaket hijau muda berambut pendek, penampilannya sangat tomboy menurutku. "Aku Chie, Chie Satonaka" dia memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Kurosaki Ichigo"

"Ayo sana makan, wajahmu mengatakan kau lapar" **PLAAK !** dia menepuk pundakku. Keras banget pukulannya, bahkan lebih keras dari tenaga laki-laki.

Aku pun duduk dan memilih makananku, makanannya sangat mewah, bahkan ayahku dulu tidak menyajikan makanan semahal ini. Paling-paling ayahku menyuruh untuk membeli mie.

"YO ! kau pasti Ichigo itu 'kan ? badanmu bagus. Gimana klo kau ikut tim Basket ?" ajak seseorang dari sisi meja makan lainnya. Dia berambut biru gelap seperti Minato-san. Dia bertubuh pendek untuk ukuran pemain basket.

"Akan aku pikirkan" jawabku singkat.

"Kou, dia lagi galau sekarang, jangan bikin dia tambah rumit" tambah Narukami-san yang tiba-tiba datang dari arah belakangku.

"Apa maksudmu, Narukami-san ?" sekarang aku kesal dengannya. Tapi setelah melihat piring yang dia bawa. "Kau masih kelaparan ?"

"Ini sedikit loh" dia membela piring yang berisi makanan segunung itu.

"Apanya yang sedikit itu sih namanya— **Gluttony**..." Narukami-san memiliki sifat rakus dan itu adalah sisi jahatnya **Gluttony/Kerakusan**.

"Kau sudah mengerti rupanya" **SET **dia pun mengambil paha ayam milikku dan pergi terbirit-birit.

"Sialan! dia sangat cepat" kesalku dan mengambil ayam kembali, sayangnya ga ada paha ayam adanya sayap. "Aaaargghh !... akhirnya yang kudapatkan cuman sayap"

"Sudahlah Ichigo, dia memang seperti itu. Setiap manusia pasti memiliku sifat buruknya masing-masing. Gimana kau sudah selesai mengambil makananya ?" tanya Kou.

"Tapi aku maunya paha ayam" Kou hanya tertawa dan mengajakku duduk di sofa sambil menonton berita.

**-Late Night-**

"Kami pulang dulu Ichigo, daaaaahh !" Kou dan Chie pun pamit pulang.

"Aku akan mengantar Yukiko dulu. jaga **Dorm**" Narukami-san pun berlari menuju perempuan berjaket merah, perempuan itu berambut hitam dan terlihat anggun. Dia tersenyum kepadaku dan pulang dengan Narukami-san mendampinginya.

Saatnya aku tidur, sudah lama aku tidak tidur nyenyak. Pintu pun aku tutup Louge sangat sepi sekarang, hanya ada aku.

**BZZZZZZTTT,BZZZTTT** "UAAAAAA ! apa itu ?" aku kaget tiba-tiba terasa getaran dari saku celanaku dan ternyata Handphone-ku bergetar. "Siapa yang nelpon malam-malam begini ?" tidak ada nama, mencurigakan.

"Halo ?"

_"ICHIGO-SENPAAAAAIIII ! ini aku Rise, kau bisa jemput aku di __**Iwatodai Station**__. Hari ini gelap banget, aku takut. Kau bisa 'kan ?" _Ternyata dia, dari mana dia malam-malam gini ?

"Kau dari mana ? jam segini belum pulang"

_"KYAAAA ! Ichigo-senpai mengkhawatirkanku. Kau lupa aku ini Rise Kujikawa, atau Risette. Sudah jelaskan—"_ dia benar aku lupa klo dia artis terkenal.

"Oke-oke aku akan menjemputmu. Tunggu dan jangan kemana-mana !" aku pun memutuskan teleponya. Dia sangat menggangu, jam tidurku dipakai untuk menjemputnya. Sialan ! kapan aku bisa tidur pulas ?

**-Iwatodai Station, 10 minutes before Midnight-**

Aku sudah berpakai rapih plus jaket tebal, udara di sini sangat dingin. Di mana dia ? aku kedinginan disini, sendirian lagi.

Sendirian adalah hal yang paling kubenci, itu semua karena suatu pengalaman masa lalu. Waktu SMP , aku sering sendirian di kelas. Teman sekelasku menjauhiku karena warna rambutku berbeda dengan mereka. Mereka menyangka klo aku seorang preman. Sampai akhirnya Toushirou dan Momo datang. Toushirou juga dikucilkan karena hal yang sama, rambutnya yang perak dan tubuhnya yang kecil banyak yang menyangka dia lemah. Terlebih lagi, dia sudah terkenal akan kemesuman-nya sejak SMP. Klo Momo, dia tidak punya masalah, malah dia sejak SMP sudah punya fansclub, sayang Momo tidak peduli akan hal tersebut.

Alasan kedua aku dikucilkan,saat itu aku tidak segaja menendang teman sekelasku saat pelajaran olahraga. Aku pun meminta maaf kepadanya dan membawanya ke ruang UKS. Tapi beberapa hari kemudian, tersebar gosip bahwa kejadian itu berunsur sengaja. Setelah mendengar itu, aku mencari orang tersebut. Saat aku bertemu denganya, dia malah berteriak bahwa aku menendangnya dengan sengaja karena aku benci dijauhi oleh mereka. Serentak semuanya mengejekku bahkan aku pun sempat dikeroyok habis-habisan. Mereka semakin menjauhiku, bahkan mereka menganggapku tidak ada.

Lalu ini adalah alasan yang paling membuat mereka benci kepadaku.

Suatu hari Toushirou dan Aku sedang makan siang dia atap sekolah. Lalu...

**~ICHIGO P.O.V (end)~**

_**FLASHBACK...**_

_-4 year's ago-_

"OI Kurosaki ! kenapa kau tidak ngelawan balik mereka ? jelas-jelas ini semua hanya gosip" protes lelaki berambut perak, yang diketahui bernama Toushirou Hitsugaya.

"Untuk apa aku melawan mereka. Ga ada untungnya" bela lelaki berambut jingga yang berada disebelahnya. Dia sedang menghabiskan bekalnya yang berisikan nasi goreng.

"Apa kau mau terus dijauhi ? kau tau 'kan rasanya sendirian ?" tanya Toushirou yang melihat Ichigo dengan tatap tajamnya.

"Aku tidak sendirian. 'kan ada kau dan Momo. Bagiku dengan adanya kalian berdua sudah cukup koq"

"Dasar tolol !" **BUGH !** Toushirou memukul Ichigo dengan keras. Ichigo yang sedang menelan nasi gorengnya tiba-tiba tersedak dan mencari-cari minum.

"**UKH...UKHUK...** Toushirou ! apa yang kau lakukan ? aku lagi mengunyah nasi. Aku bisa mati nanti" protes Ichigo sambil membuka tutup botol minuman kemudian dia minum.

"Mana ada orang meninggal karena tersedak nasi Kurosaki" Toushirou meluruskan kata-kata Ichigo tadi. Dan memang benar belum pernah terdengar orang meninggal karena tersedak nasi (?)

"Shiro-chan ! Kurosaki-kun ! kenapa kalian tidak mengajakku makan siang bareng ?" teriak seorang perempuan yang datang dari arah pintu atap. Dia bertubuh munggil dengan rambutnya yang dicepol itu menjadi ciri khasnya. Dia bernama Momo Hinamori. Dia menghampiri Ichigo dan Toushirou dan duduk di antara mereka.

"Hinamori ! sudah berapa kali aku katakan. Jangan panggil aku dengan 'Shiro-chan'. Panggil aku dengan 'Toushirou' saja" keluh Toushirou sambil menatap tajam Hinamori.

"Aaaaaahh leganya. Maaf karena tidak mengajakmu, sepertinya kau sibut tadi. Makanya kami tidak mengajakmu" kata Ichigo setelah menghabiskan 1 botol penuh air putih.

"Biarin ajah, itu cuman rapat kelas mengenai pemilihan ketua kelas. Dan aku mendapatkan wakil sekretaris" jelas Hinamori sambil membuka bekalnya yang berisi nasi dan sayuran mentah. Ichigo tampak heran melihat bekal yang dibawa Hinamori.

"Kau hanya makan sayur dan nasi, apa ga bikin kenyang ?" tanya Ichigo.

"Aku sedang diet, berat badanku naik 2 kg. Menyebalkan" Toushirou hanya diam tak percaya, Ichigo pun diam dan kembali memakan bekalnya yang masih tersisa.

"Kau bilang diet ? tubuhmu itu masih bisa dibilang kecil. Kau harus makan yang banyak" usul Toushirou.

"Ga apa-apa dong, kalian tau ? karena berat badanku naik. Tadi saat olahraga terasa berat dan terlebih lagi saat dites renang terasa ketat..."

**CROOOOTTTT**. Ichigo yang sedang mengunyah tiba-tiba keluar semua makanannya dan kembali tersedak. "Tou—shiro—ou, kau tidak ap— !" Ichigo kaget setelah melihat Toushirou terkapar dengan dibanjiri oleh darah yang berasal dari hidungnya. "Toushirou bertahanlah ! **UHUKHH ! UHUUKH** aku butuh minum" Ichigo pun mencari minuman, lalu dia menemukan minuman dengan wadah berwarna _pink_. Tanpa ragu Ichigo meminumnya.

"Kurosaki-kun...ka—kau heba—bat ya" kata Hinamori malu-malu. Wajahnya memerah dan menatap Ichigo kembali. "Itu minumanku dan tadi aku sudah meminumnya. Jadi bearti...ki—kita secara tidak langsung sudah..." Hinamori semakin memerah dan menundukkan kepalanya malu melihat Ichigo.

"Momo ? ada apa ?" Ichigo penasaran. Toushirou yang terkapar mencoba bangun dengan darah mimisan yang masih mengucur sedikit-sedikit.

"Ci-ciuman secara... tidak langsung"

_'Ciuman secara tidak langsung ?'_ batin Ichigo. Lalu dia berpikir atau lebih tepatnya membayangkannya. _'Ciuman dengan Momo ?...!'_ **CROOOOTTT !** Ichigo pun turut mimisan. Namun dia masih bisa bertahan walaupun darahnya berkurang banyak.

"Kurosaki ! kau masih bisa bertahan 'kan ?" Toushirou pun mendekati Ichigo walaupun berjalannya pelan-pelan. Dia masih memegang hidungnya yang bocor.

"Toushirou-kun kau tak apa-apa ?" teriak Hinamori sambil berdiri. Toushirou yang melihat Hinamori tiba-tiba diam. _'..saat dites renang terasa ketat...'_ pikir Toushirou dan hasilnya dia kembali mimisan dan terkapar kembali.

"KYAAAA ! apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada kalian ?" teriak Hinamori sambil membantu Toushirou.

**-After School-**

"Yaaa ampun ! karena terpengaruh pikiran Si-Mesum, aku jadi kekurangan banyak darah" keluh Ichigo sambil merapihkan barang bawaannya. Dia pun pergi pulang tanpa melihat teman sekelasnya.

Disaat perjalanan pulang Ichigo mendengar suara kegaduhan. Ichigo pun mencari sumber suara. Dan hasilnya dia menemukan beberapa orang sedang menodong seorang perempuan bertubuh mungil dengan pisau kecil. Dan perempuan itu adalah Hinamori.

"MOMO ! kau tidak apa-apa ?" Ichigo pun berlari kedepan Hinamori untuk melindunginya.

"Lihat-lihat ! si jingga ini mencari masalah" kata lelaki berbadan besar. Dia mengenakan seragam yang sama dengan Hinamori dan Ichigo.

"Momo, kau pulangah lewat jalan lain. Aku akan menahan mereka" Hinamori sepertinya mau bertanya tapi keburu dipotong oleh Ichigo. "Sudahlah jangan banyak ngomong, pergi saja" Hinamori pun menuruti kata Ichigo dan berlari menjauh.

"Jadi kau mau jadi pahlawan ? jangan sok !" kata lelaki besar tadi.

"Diam dan nikmati pukulanku pria besar" Ichigo pun menerjang pria besar itu.

**-Next Day-**

_"Kalian dengar ? kemarin sore si Kurosaki berkelahi dengan para senpai"_

_"Ya aku dengar, benar-benar preman ya dia"_

_"Katanya si Kurosaki menghalangi niat baik para senpai, menolong perempuan"_

Berita menganai Ichigo berkelahi dengan kakak kelasnya tersebar secara cepat. Namun berita ini merupakan salah paham, Ichigo yang mengetahui berita tersebut diam saja. Sampai akhirnya...

"Kepada Kurosaki Ichigo, dimohon segara menghadap guru BP, diulang..."

Ichigo pun pergi tanpa segan-segan.

**-Roof-**

"WOI ! Kurosaki ! apa yang dikatakan guru BP ?" tanya Toushirou lalu disusul oleh Hinamori.

"Mereka akan segara mengeluarkanku dari sekolah ini dalam beberapa minggu kedepan"

* * *

**NAH ini dia masa lalunya, untuk beberapa hari kedepan saya akan HIatus sebentar. tapi tetap akan melanjutkan cerita, mungkin akan Double chapter lagi.**

**Reviewnya di tunggu**


	10. 4 year ago : Fake News

**HALOOOO ! akhirnya masa hiatusku berakhir, selama hiatus diriku membuat 2 chapter hehehehehe (ga ada kerjaan di rumah)**

2 chapter kedepan akan membahas masa lalu Ichigo yang benci sendirian, tapi kali ini hanya 1 chapter dulu.

So baca saja oke !

* * *

**DISCLAIMER : Bleach milik Tite Kubo, aku hanya meminjam.**

**Chapter 10 : " Fake News "**

Semua terdiam dan menatap Ichigo heran, mengapa dia begitu enteng mengatakannya. Padahal ini semua menentukan nasibnya.

"Kau beneran bakalan di keluarkan ?" tanya Toushirou bersaha meyakin 'kan.

"Ini beneran, aku sudah tidak peduli lagi. Dengan begini aku 'kan jadi bebas" Ichigo tersenyum miris.

"Kau ini tolol atau apa sih ?! mana ada orang yang dikeluarkan sesenang itu ?!" Toushirou semakin kesal dan berusaha menahan diri akan sikap Ichigo yang menganggap ini semua hal yang sepele.

"Sudahlah tinggalkan aku sendiri, aku ingin sendirian sekarang" sewot Ichigo sambil memalingkan wajahnya. Toushirou sudah tidak kuat, dia sudah siap memukul Ichigo, namun Hinamori mencegahnya. Hinamori menyuruh Toushirou untuk tenang.

"CIH ! kau sudah kelewatan Ichigo. Jika itu mau mu, silakan saja, aku sudah tidak peduli" Toushirou pun pergi. Ichigo tidak merespon, Hinamori yang diam saja hanya bisa melihat cemas. _'Ini semua salahku, aku kurang hati-hati saat pulang kemarin. Jika aku lebih hati-hati maka Ichigo tidak akan seperti ini' _batin Hinamori.

"Ini semua bukan salahmu" tiba-tiba Ichigo bicara.

"Tapi 'kan, kau berusaha menolongku, namun akhirnya jadi begini. Pasti ada yang menjebakmu" bela Hinamori. Akhirnya Ichigo pun berbalik dan melihat Hinamori yang sedang menangis berkaca-kaca.

"Sudahku bilangkan, ini semua bukan salahmu. Jika ucapanmu benar, aku sudah tidak peduli. Lagipula aku sudah tidak nyaman juga koq disini. Jadi..." **BRUGH **Hinamori langsung melesat memeluk Ichigo. Ichigo yang tidak siap tidak bisa menahan Hinamori dan mereka pun jatuh.  
"Hei HEI ! kenapa kau ini ?!" terdengar suara isak tangis dari Hinamori. Ichigo semakin binggung dan tambah panik. _'WOI WOI bagaimana jika ada yang lihat makin rumit masalahku'_ batin Ichigo.

"HUAAA ! Kurosaki-kun jangan pergi ! kami bakalan kesepian nanti" Hinamori semakin menjadi. Ichigo yang panik berusaha menenangkan Hinamori.

**CKLEK **terdengar suara pintu yang terbuka, Ichigo kaget dan spontan membawa Hinamori menjauh. Mereka bersembunyi di balik pipa pembuagan yang terdekat. _'Siapa yang datang, jam pelajaran dimulai sebentar lagi ? dan yang penting kenapa ada pipa disini ?!' _batin Ichigo yang baru sadar bahwa di atap sekolah ada pipa pembuangan.

"Akhirnya kita berhasil mengusir si rambut orange itu" kata seseorang yang bersuara laki-laki.

"Untung kita melihat dia kemarin sore" jawab lawan bicaranya, suaranya lebih cempreng namun Ichigo yakin kalau dia masih laki-laki.

"Namun menurut kabar, dia bakalan keluar nanti. Lebih tepatnya 1 minggu lagi"

_'Kenapa dia bisa tau ? padahal sekolah masih merahasiakannya' _Ichigo semakin serius mendengar pembicaraan mereka berdua. "Kurosaki-kun...ada ap—" Ichigo menutup mulut Hinamori dengan cepat.

"HUUUUSHH ! jangan kencang-kencang !"

"Tapi aku masih belum puas, apa yang dia perbuat kepadaku dulu masih membekas hingga sekarang"

"AH aku tau itu, kau mau melakukannya lagi ?" tawar temannya yang bersuara cempreng itu.

"Tentu saja" jawabnya antusias.

"Klo begitu ayo kita pikirkan" suara mereka semakin mengecil dan **BLAAM** suara bantingan pintu terdengar keras. Ichigo sedikit lega dan mengatur nafasnya. Apa yang dipikirkan Hinamori terhadap Ichigo ternyata benar, kejadian kemarin adalah jebakan untuk Ichigo supaya keluar dari sekolah ini.

"Benarkan kataku, klo ada yang ngejebakmu kemarin. Kau sih ga percaya" Hinamori tersenyum puas.

"Iya deh, kau benar kali ini. Kau lebih baik kelas sana, aku mau sendirian sekarang. Benar-benar sendirian. Kau ga boleh terlibat, biar aku saja yang menselidikinya" Hinamori yang tidak terima, tiba-tiba duduk di samping Ichigo sambil cemberut. "Ngeyel nih anak, sudah sana pergi !" Ichigo mendorong Hinamori, namun Hinamori tidak mau beranjak dari tempat ia duduk.

"Aku akan terus menemanimu sampai pulang klo perlu"

"Baiklah terserah kau saja, klo nilaimu turun jangan salahkan aku" Ichigo pasrah dan berbaring sambil melipat tangannya di belakang kepalanya.

"Aku tidak akan menyalahkanmu koq. Lihat !" Hinamori mengambil Handphonenya dan mengetik sesuatu. Beberapa menit kemudian handphonenya pun berdering.

"Apa yang kau lakukan ?" tanya Ichigo binggung.

"Aku meminta izin kepada guru, bahwa aku mendadak sakit. Dan harus ke UKS"

"Sejak kapan kau jadi pandai berbohong begini ?"

"Asalkan demi sahabatku, apa pun akan aku lakukan" Kata Hinamori sambil tersenyum manis. Ichigo pun memerah dan memalingkan wajahnya.

"Baiklah klo begitu, aku mau tidur dulu"

"Apa kita bakalan aman disini ?" tanya Hinamori yang ikut berbaring di sebelah Ichigo.

"Kita terhalang oleh pipa ini" Ichigo menunjuk pipa yang ada di dekat kepalanya.

"Pipa apa ini ? sejak kapan sekolah punya pipa sebesar ini ?" Hinamori bertanya-tanya, namun tidak ada yang menjawabnya, dia pun melihat Ichigo yang diam saja. Ternyata Ichigo sudah tertidur pulas. Hinamori tertawa geli melihat wajah polos Ichigo. Hinamori pun menyusul Ichigo tidur disebelahnya.

**45 minutes later...**

Langit sudah menunjukan bahwa sebentar lagi menjelang sore. Mereka berdua masih berada di atap sekolah, kali ini Ichigo sedang menaruh beberapa mekananan ringan di dekatnya. Makanan tersebut terdiri dari roti, nasi kepal, dan minuman dus kecil.

"Hari sudah menjelang sore, aku dan dia sudah melewati 1 jam pelajaran" kata Ichigo sambil memperhatikan Hinamori yang masih tertidur. "Lama banget dia tidurnya, sudah 20 menit semenjak aku bangun tidak bergerak sama sekali"

"Engh...nggg" tiba-tiba Hinamori bergerak sedikit-sedikit, Ichigo yang kaget hanya bisa diam. _'Gawat dia bangun, tadinya ku pikir bakalan sampai jam pulang dia tertidur, jika begitu 'kan lebih aman. Bisa gawat klo dia keluar saat jam pelajaran masih berlanjut. Tadi saja aku sembunyi-sembunyi'_ batin Ichigo yang panik tak karuan.

"Kurosaki-kun...kau masih hidup...?" Hinamori yang masih setengah tidur itu pun bertanya.

"Apa-apaan pertanyaanmu itu. Tentu saja aku masih hidup" cetus Ichigo kesal.

"Maaf klo gitu. Tapi ini apa ?" Hinamori menggaruk-garuk kepalanya dan binggung melihat makanan berserakan.

"Ini makanan, apa kau buta ? kita belum makan semenjak istirahat 'kan" jelas Ichigo sambil menawarkan roti kepada Hinamori.

"Ah,...maka—sih" Hinamori mengambil roti tawaran Ichigo perlahan.

"Kau mau begini terus ? sampai kapan ?" tanya Ichigo langsung. Hinamori yang kaget kelabakan untuk menjawab.

"Eh...anuuu...sampai..." Hinamori tampak binggung dan berpikir dengan serius.

"Dasar kau ini, kau menghilang 5 menit saja sudah membuat seseorang khawatir" jelas Ichigo.

"HAH siapa ?"

"Ya ampun masih ga sadar juga. Si mesum berambut perak itu. Dia sangat khawatir denganmu, kau lihat dia nelpon aku 15 kali. Gila banget tuh orang" Ichigo menunjukan Handphonenya yang tertera nama Toushirou sebanyak 15 baris.

"Ah yang benar saja, dia mana mungkin khawatir padaku" Hinamori yang tersipu malu melahap rotinya sekaligus sangkin malunya.

"Wahahahaha... ternyata kau beneran suka sama Toushirou ya" goda Ichigo.

"Ap-apa maksudmu ? aku ga su—suka koq sama dia" wajah Hinamori sangat merah sekarang dan menatap kesal ke arah Ichigo. Ichigo masih tertawa melihat sikap Hinamori yang malu-malu.

"Jangan ngeyel dong ! kau cantik, mana mungkin ada lelaki yang tidak suka denganmu"

"Gombal..."

"Kau tau. Aku sebenarnya iri kepada kau maupun Toushirou" kata Ichigo lemas namun masih terseyum lemah melihat Hinamori.

"Kau iri ? karena apa ?" tanya Hinamori sambil menyedot minuman rasa jeruk.

"Yaaaa... bisa dibilang aku iri akan kehidupan kalian. Mudah mendapatkan teman itu yang utama. Dari dulu aku selalu sendiri, walaupun punya teman sekalipun, mereka pasti cepat melupakanku. Karena aku sering sendiri, timbul pernyataan-peryataan yang bodoh. Seperti yang terjadi sekarang"

"Itu karena wajahmu menyeramkan" Hinamori terkekeh. Ichigo ikut terkekeh dan geli mendengar pendapatnya.

"Hahahaha...mungkin kau benar. Wajahku yang seram ini faktor utamanya. Oleh karena itu aku sangat bahagia saat kau mengucapkan kata 'sahabat' kepadaku. Thanks Hinamori" kata Ichigo.

"Hihihihi..., aku lucu saat berterima kasih padaku. Seperti bukan kau saja" goda Hinamori sambil memukul pelan pundak Ichigo. "Bagaimana klo kau ke apartementku nanti, kita makan malam bareng. Mau 'kan ?" tawar Hinamori.

"Kau mau menyeretku ke masalah yang lebih rumit lagi ?"

"Oh ayolah, jika tak mau aku yang ke apartementmu"

"Sama aja Hinamori, lagipula kau kan sebelahan denganku. Masa kau lupa"

"Hahahahahaha maaf klo begitu"

"Ngomong-ngomong kau belum menjawab pertanyaan pertama. Mau sampai kapan kau mau disini ?" tanya Ichigo kembali.

"Sampai kau pergi dari sini" Hinamori kembali melahap nasi kepal keduanya.

"Baiklah klo begitu" Ichigo pun mengambil roti dan nasi kepal bagiannya. Mereka terlihat asik bercengkrama, saling tertawa, bahkan saling berebut roti yang tersisa satu. Dan akhirnya roti itu jatuh kebawah dan menipa salah seorang guru. Guru itu tampak kebinggungan, karena tak tahu asal roti tersebut. Dia menganggap roti tersebut merupakan berkah dari Tuhan dan memakannya. Ichigo dan Hinamori yang melihatnya dari atas tertawa-tawa geli melihat ekpresi dari guru tersebut.

-After School-

Dentingan bel tanda pulang sekolah bergema keseleruh penjuru sekolah. Banyak siswa berlarian menuju rumah mereka masing-masing. Bagi para siswa perempuan, mereka berkumpul dengan teman-temannya dan mengobrol atau lebih tepatnya bergosip dahulu sebelum pulang. Bagi yang mengikuti klub olahraga, mereka menjalani latihan terlebih dahulu.

Ichigo dan Hinamori masih berada di atap, mereka berdua sedang menonton para siswa sedang berlatih sepak bola. Hinamori banyak menanyakan mengenai olahraga tersebut. Yang membuat Ichigo jengkel. Dan mengajak Hinamori pulang.

Di gerbang sekolah, Toushirou sudah menunggu mereka berdua. Toushirou tak henti-hentinya memarahi Ichigo dan Hinamori. Karena terlalu serius akan nasehatnya, Toushirou tersandung batu kecil dan terjatuh dengan posisi memalukan. Hinamori masih berusaha menahan tawa dan membantu Toushirou bangun. Namun tidak bagi Ichigo yang sudah tertawa lepas dari tadi. Toushirou yang malu masih tetap berwajah cool. Yang membuat Ichigo mau muntah. Tahu akan hal itu Toushirou memukul perut Ichigo dan membuatnya jatuh merangkak. Selama perjalanan pulang mereka bercanda tawa, saling bercerita tentang hal konyol dan menjahili seseorang.

-Evening, Ichigo's Apartement-

Ichgo sedang menonton anime kesukaannya yaitu Bleach, sambil mengemil semangkok pop corn yang dia buat.

"Hei ! baru kali ini aku sadar. Tokoh utamanya mirip sekali denganku"

**TING,TONG** terdengar suara bel pintu. Ichigo langsung menuju pintu Apartementnya. Saat dia buka pintu yang pertama yang dia lihat adalah sebuah keranjang berisi makanan berat. Orang yang membawakannya tertutupi oleh keranjang yang besar itu. Tak lama, dia menurunkan keranjangnya. Dia seorang perempuan bertubuh kecil, dengan rambut yang dicepol. Dia mengenakan celemek dengan noda-noda dimana-mana.

"TADAAA, ini dia makanan buat makan malam kita" kata perempuan itu riang.

"Hinamori ? kau ngapain sih repot-repot harus membuatkan makanan. Aku sudah makan koq" kata Ichigo sambil mengambil keranjang tadi. "Apa bisa elit sedikit ? keranjang ?"

"Habis repotkan klo bawa piring satu-satu. Makannya aku masukan keranjang saja. Lagipula di plastikin koq, jadi ga akan kotor" Hinamori langsung memasuki Apartement Ichigo tanpa permisi.

"Hei ! mana sopan santunmu ?" Ichigo pun ikut masuk dan menaruh keranjang di meja makan. Dia langsung mengambil beberapa piring dan mangkok. "Mana Toushirou ? kau ga ngajak dia ?"

"Dia sibuk akan foto-foto maksiatnya" jawaban singkat dan menusuk hati. Ichigo hanya tertawa kecil mengingat Hinamori juga pernah menjadi salah satu koleksinya.

"Apa kau membuatnya sendiri ? kakakmu mana ?" tanya Ichigo sambil menuangkan makanan kuah kedalam mangkok.

"Nanao-nee-chan sedang sibuk akan pekerjaannya. Kau tau 'kan dia itu pengacaraan" jawabnya enteng.

"Oh ya aku baru ingat... Dan bisa kah kau membantuku ?" **BLETAK ! **sebuah sendok menghantam bagian belakang kepala Hinamori.

"Aduuuuhhh... Kurosaki-kun kenapa kau melempar sendok padaku ?" sambil mengusap-ngusap kepalanya. Ichigo pun melipat kedua tangannya didepan dadanya dan menghebuskan nafas pelan.

"Karena kau diam saja dari tadi. Meskipun kau yang masak, tapi bisa kah bantu aku sedikit" kata Ichigo sambil menunjukan tumpukan plastik berserakan di lantai. "Dan... berapa makanan yang kau buat ?" meja makan sudah hampir penuh dengan puluhan piring dengan berisikan makanan yang Hinamori bawa.

"Ga banyak koq, meja makanmu saja yang terlalu kecil" sewot Hinamori sambil menuju ke meja makan dan memungut sampah-sampah yang berada di bawah meja.

"Ya terserah, cepat bereskan kita makan"

**a few minutes later...**

"Makananmu enak juga" puji Ichigo sambil membersihkan sela-sela giginya.

"Masa sih ? klo kau bilang begitu. Makasih atas pujiannya" balas Hinamori sambil mengambil piring-piring kotor.

"Kau bisa menjadi istri yang baik bagi Toushirou nanti..." **PRAAANGG !** suara pecahan kaca terdengar keras. Ichigo yang kaget langsung menghampiri Hinamori."Hei ada apa ? kau memecahkan piringku. Dan piring itu 'kan mahal dan..." **BLETAK !** Hinamori memukul Ichigo dengan sendok.

"Sudahku bilangkan, dia mana mungkin suka padaku. Dan apa maksudmu dengan 'istri' ? masih terlalu jauh" teriak Hinamori dan memukul-mukul kembali Ichigo dengan sendok.

"ADUH ! ADUH ! maaf maaf klo gitu. Tapi piring mahalku..." Ichigo menatap sedih piring yang pecah itu.

"Wajah seram nangis sama pecahan piring. Aneh" maki Hinamori. "Dan lebih penting. Bagaimana kau menganggapi orang yang menjebakmu ?"

"Aku harus mencarinya sendirian, mana bisa melibatkanmu. Lagi pula dari suara yang tadi sepertinya aku pernah mendengarnya entah dimana" jelas Ichigo sambil menyapu pecahan piring tadi.

"Kenapa aku tidak dilibatkan ? aku 'kan sahabatmu. Aku juga mau bantu" pinta Hinamori.

"Walaupun kau sahabatku, aku ga mau kau terlibat dan nanti akan berakibat fatal bagimu"

"Seperti ?" tanya Hinamori heran.

"Kau ini ga peka ya. Aku takut kau bernasib sama denganku, kau bakal dijauhi atau dikucilkan oleh siswa lain"

"Aku tidak takut. 'kan ada kau dan si perak itu" kata Hinamori lantang. _'Sejak kapan dia memanggil Toushirou dengan si perak ? hahahahaha... dia masih marah akan soal tadi'_ batin Ichigo.

"Jika kau dihina ? atau dikabarin yang enggak-enggak. Kau mau apa ?" tanya Ichigo semakin dalam. Hinamori hanya diam.

"Aku masih percaya, klo sahabat sejati tidak akan meninggalku sendirian" jawab Hinamori serius. Ichigo yang melihatnya semakin khawatir apa yang dia takutkan bakalan terjadi.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA..., kau memang Hinamori yang aku kenal. Keras kepala dan polos. Itu sih terserah kau mau ikut atau tidak. Resiko tanggung sendiri" Ichigo tertawa lepas dan Hinamori kebingungan melihat reaksi Ichigo. "Hinamori..., kau lebih baik pulang sudah jam segini. Besok kau harus sekolah" kata Ichigo masih terkekeh. Dan Hinamori yang malu menginjak kaki Ichigo dan pergi meninggalkannya.

"Kurosaki-kun jahat ! tadinya aku mau menginap di sini. Tapi aku membuat moodku jelek terus. Aku pulang" Hinamori pun semakin cemberut dan membuat Ichigo semakin geli melihatnya. Dia pun menghampir dan mengantarnya sampai pintu depan.

"Klo begitu sampai ketemu besok"

"Aku berharap kau tidak datang" ketus Hinamori sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

"Maaf deh, nanti aku belikan sesuatu deh" Ichigo merasa ada yang mengikuti dan sesekali melihat kilat cahaya. Dia pun mencari sumber cahaya tersebut, saat dia melihat kearah jalanan, tampak seseorang sedang berlari keluar area Apartement. _'Gawat ! besok Hinamori akan dapat masalah'_ batin Ichigo. Lamunannya terhenti oleh tepukan pelan dari Hinamori.

"Kenapa kau ini, tampak binggung dan kepanikan ?" tanya Hinamori.

"Hinamori..., siap-siaplah besok. Apa yang aku khawatirkan tadi bakalan terjadi"

**next day...**

Sekumpulan siswa telah berkumpul didepan mading sekolah, mereka tampak berbisik-bisik. Tak lama setelah itu seorang berambut orange pun datang menghampiri sekumpulan siswa tadi. Siswa yang menyadari pun kaget dan menghindar. Siswa yang lain pun mengikutinya. Ichigo pun yang terheran-heran mendekati mading yang mereka ributkan.

"Kau sudah keterlaluan Orange" kata siswa yang paling dekat dengan Ichigo.

"Apa maksudmu ?" tanya Ichigo yang semakin heran karena siswaa tadi menatap hina kepadanya.

"Apa kau buta ? baca saja berita mengenai sikap bodohmu itu !" dia semakin hina menatap Ichigo. Ichigo yang tidak tau apa-apa langsung melihat berita yang ada di mading.

**HEADLINE SEKOLAH HARI INI**

_"SI BERANDAL BERAMBUT ORANGE BERULAH LAGI"_

Kemarin malam tepatnya pukul 22.54. Seorang siswa tidak sengaja melihat lelaki bernama Ichigo Kurosaki keluar bersama salah satu siswi berinisial 'H-M'. Menurut siswa dengan inisial 'K-S' pukul 19.00 saat sedang melewati restorant kecil, dia melihat sebuah Apartement besar dan melihat seorang perempuan yang di kenal dan perempuan itu adalah 'H-M'.'H-M' terlihat memasuki sebuah Apartement yang ternyata dimiliki oleh Ichigo Kurosaki. Karena penasaran, 'K-S' mendekati Apartement tersebut. Dia mendegar suara kegaduhan, dan beberapa teriak kecil. Saat beberapa jam kemudian 'K-S' bersembunyi dan melihat mereka berdua keluar dengan wajah yang terlihat kelelahan. 'K-S' pun memfotonya sebagai barang bukti.

Jika kalian perhatikan berita dia atas, apa pantas seorang pelajar telebih lagi masih Junior High School tinggal bersama berdua di Apartement. Mereka berdua merupakan contoh yang tidak baik bagi kita sesesama pelajar.

Ichigo gemetaran dan berkeringat dingin. **BUAGH** Ichigo pun memukul mading dengan keras sehingga terlihat beberapa retakan. Dia pun menngambil kertas itu dan merobeknya. Pikiran Ichigo sudah hilang yang dia tau hanya mencari orang yang membuat sahabatnya Momo Hinamori terlibat.

_'Siapa yang berani melakukanya ? perkataanku kemarin tidak serius. Kenapa harus terjadi ?' _batin Ichigo.

"Karenamu Hinamori menjadi sasaran, dan dia telah dimaki-maki oleh teman sekelasnya tadi pagi. Entah kemana dia sekarang"

"Asal kalian tau saja. Berita ini sebuah kebohongan besar" Ichigo pun pergi sambil berlari kesana kemari.

* * *

**NAH Bagaimana ? mungkin garing sih, tapi yaaa karena ga ada ide yang muncul hanya ini,**

akhir kata : mohon saran dan kritikannya, daaaaahhh...


	11. 4 year ago : Its not like you

**Akhirnya Update juga. maaf lama karena belakangan ini banyak tugas bertumpuk. kali ini masih dalam cerita masa lalu Ichigo, dan aku menambahkan sedikit mengenai masa lalu, jadi kemungkinan chapter selanjutnya masih masa lalunya. Jika penasaraan silakan baca saja chapter 11 ini !**

**DISCLAIMER : Bleach punya Tite Kubo aku hanya meminjamnya**

* * *

**CHAPTER 11 : "It's not like you"**

**-School's Storage-**

Ichigo terus berlari mencari Hinamori, dari Perpustakaan,Kantin, Ruang Kelas Hinamori bahkan sampai ke Gedung Olahraga, namun hasilnya tidak seperti yang diharapkannya. Ichigo terus berpikir dimana kemungkinan Hinamori berdiam diri. Ichigo tak bisa berpikir jernih karena kelelahan setelah mengelilingi sekolah sambil berlari-lari kesana kemari. Ichigo pun sampai digudang sekolah yang berada di lantai 2 sekolah. Dia pun memberanikan diri untuk masuk sambil berharap kalau Hinamori di sini.

**CKLEK** lalu Ichigo membuka pintunya, hanya terlihat tumpukan peralatan olahraga dan kardus disana. Dia pun menyerah, yang dipikirannya hanya 'dimana Hinamori ?'. Rasa bersalah yang terus membayangi Ichigo membuatnya jengkel. Ichigo memutuskan beristirahat sejenak di gudang sekolah sambil memikirkan keberadaan Hinamori.

**BZZZZ,BZZZZ** saku celana Ichigo tiba-tiba bergetar. Ichigo hanya berharap yang menelpon adalah Hinamori, namun ternyata yang menelpon adalah Toushirou.

"Ada apa ?" tanya Ichigo, setelah mengangkat telpon dari Toushirou.

_"Kemana saja kau ? bentar lagi jam pelajaran pertama di mulai"_ kata Toushirou.

"Apa maksudmu ? apa kau tidak baca mading pagi ini ?" Ichigo binggung mendengar reaksi Toushirou yang santai.

_"Ah, masalah itu ya. Tadi sempat mencarinya, namun dia sepertinya tidak di sini. Aku coba telpon tidak ada jawaban"_

"..." Ichigo diam dan mensenderkan tubuhnya ke tembok. Dia tampak lemas tak berdaya, Ichigo tidak menyangka bahwa akan terjadi seperti ini. Apa ada orang yang membenci Ichigo begitu dalam sehingga dia tak segan-segan menghancurkan orang terdekat Ichigo.

_"Kurosaki..., apa kau sedang mencari Hinamori ?"_ tanya Toushirou.

"...ya..." jawab Ichigo lemas.

_"Hinamori orangnya kuat koq, jadi tak usah khawatir. Pasti dia sedang ingin sendiri. Aku mengenalnya dari kecil. Hinamori dari kecil kalau ada masalah selalu ingin sendirian"_

"..." Ichigo hanya mendengarkannya saja, tanpa harus mencerna penjelasan Toushirou.

_"Hei Kurosaki ! kau dengar tidak ? yang penting tak usah khawatirkan dia, dia akan baik-baik saja"_

**TUT **Ichigo menutup telponnya. Dia kesal akan sikap Toushirou yang santai-santai saja terhadap berita di Mading.

"Kemana dia sebenarnya ?" gumam Ichigo sambil mentidurkan diri di matras. Tanpa sadar dia telah terlelap di dalam Gudang sekolah sendirian.

**-10.34-**

"Kurosaki...Kurosaki-kun...kenapa kau tidur di gudang ?" seseorang sedang menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Ichigo yang terbaring di matras.

"...mmm...sia-siapa kau ?" tanya Ichigo sambil berusaha membangunkan badannya.

"Kau melupakanku ? ini aku Hinamori" jawabnya. Ichigo tak percaya apa yang dikatakan orang itu, dia mengucek-ngucek kedua matanya dan kembali melihat lawan bicaranya. Dan benar dia adalah orang yang selama ini dia cari. Tanpa sadar dia memeluk Hinamori, Hinamori yang kebingungan hanya diam dan melihat Ichigo yang tanpak lemas.

"Maaf telah melibatkanmu sampai sejauh ini Hinamori"

"Su-sudahlah... ga usah dipikirkan, lagi pula itu hanya berita iseng" Hinamori berusaha melepas pelukan Ichigo yang tiba-tiba mengeras. "Lagi pula, kemarin 'kan aku datang sendiri ke apartementmu. Jadi bukan sepenuhnya salahmu. Mungkin hanya waktunya saja yang tidak tepat"

"Namun tetap saja, aku merasa bersalah..." sesal Ichigo sambil melepas pelukanya. Dia hanya menatap Hinamori dengan rasa iba.

"Ayolah... kenapa kau jadi lemah seperti ini. Kurosaki-kun yang kukenal adalah orang yang kuat" kata Hinamori.

"Tapi..." **PLAK** Hinamori menyentil dahi Ichigo dengan keras. Sebuah luka memar kecil terpampang di dahi Ichigo. "APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN ?" teriak Ichigo keras.

"Hehehehe... itu baru Kurosaki-kun yang aku kenal" Hinamori terkekeh melihat sikap Ichigo tadi.

"Kau ini ga ngerti perasaan orang" kata Ichigo sambil mengusap dahinya.

"Hei ! gimana kalau kita mabal sekolah ?" usul Hinamori. Ichigo yang kaget tanpa sadar menjatuhkan kepalanya ke matras dan kembali menatap heran Hinamori.

"Hi-hinamori ? kenapa kau mengajak ku dengan perbuatan bodoh ?"

"Kenapa kata-katamu jadi baku gitu ? kita kan pernah mabal sekali. Jadi ga ada salahnya mabal lagi. Ayo ikut aku !" ajak Hinamori sambil menarik Ichigo keluar. Ichigo yang masih heran hanya tersenyum melihat sahabat pertamanya berada dekat dengannya.

"Ya, asalkan kau berada disampingku, aku tidak akan menyesal" gumam Ichigo pelan.

"Hah ? kau bilang apa ?" kata Hinamori yang menyadari tadi Ichigo bergumam.

"Tidak, aku bicara sendiri. Ayo kita pergi" mereka berdua berlari keluar sekolah dengan perasaan riang.

**Sementara itu Toushirou...**

Toushirou sedang mendengarkan gurunya berbicara, dia tampak ga peduli akan apa yang dibicarakan gurunya itu. Disaat gurunya sedang melihat ke arah lain, dia mengemil cemilan yang berada di kolong bangkunya. Bahkan para siswa lain ada yang sedang tidur dan mengetik email secara sembunyi-sembunyi.

_**'Membosankan sekali hari ini...'**_ batin Toushirou. Dia pun melihat awan-awan diluar yang begitu banyak dan damai. Begitu tenang menurutnya. Dia terus melihat awan tersebut dan lupa akan pelajarannya sekarang.

**bzzzz,bzzzz **handphone Toushirou tiba-tiba bergetar dan membuat lamunannya terhenti. Sebuah email tertulis dipemberitahuannya. Email tersebut berasal dari teman sekelasnya yang duduk di barisan depan kelasnya.

_"Toushirou-kun ! ngelamunin apa ?"_ katanya.

"Bukan apa-apa. Langsung saja ke pokok masalahnya" jawab Toushirou singkat.

_"Aku sudah mendapakan data yang kau minta"_

"Jadi siapa yang menyebarkan berita tersebut ?" tanya Toushirou penasaran.

_"Dia orangnya tertutup. Namun jika melihat riwayat sekolahnya dulu. Dia ada hubungannya dengan Kurosaki-san"_

"Jadi siapa dia ?"

_"Biar lebih jelas akan aku kasih fotonya. Tunggu sebentar" _setelah beberapa menit berlalu, akhirnya sebuah Email MMS pun tiba.

_**'Siapa dia ?'**_ batin Toushirou heran.**-Karakura Mall-**

"Kurosaki-kun... kita makan steak yuk !" kata Hinamori kepada Ichigo yang sedang melihat alat-alat elektronik.

"Aku ga punya uang, uangku cukup buat 1 bulan kedepan"

"Ayolah aku laper niiih.." bujuk Hinamori sambil menarik-narik lengan Ichigo. Ichigo tidak terganggu oleh tingkah Hinamori dari tadi.

"Asal kalo kau yang bayarin aku mau mengatarmu, bagaimana ?" usul Ichigo.

"Heeeeehh ! kenapa harus aku ? dimana-mana laki-laki yang bayarin perempuan !" kata Hinamori.

"Ya sudah klo ga mau. Padahal Steak disini enak loh. Jadi ingat saat aku dan Toushirou membelinya..."

"Kalian pernah makan bareng ? tanpa aku ?"

"Yaaaahh.. saat itu klo ga salah kau 'kan sedaaaangg... ah aku lupa" kata Ichigo dengan wajah _Innocent_-nya.

"Kalian lupa diriku ?" Hinamori semakin tidak percaya apa yang telah dilakukan oleh kedua sahabatnya.

"Bukannya lupa tapi..." Hinamori memalingkan badanya dan menyilangkan kedua lengannya.

"Aku benci kalian berdua" katanya.

"Hahahahahaha..., marah nih..., jadi mau tidak makan steak yang ada disini. Kalo tidak hanya kau saja yang belum mencicipi kelezatan _Karakura's Steak_..." jelas Ichigo dengan nada meledek.

"AAAAKKHH... BAIK-BAIK ! kita akan makan steak. Aku yang bayar" Hinamori pun pergi meninggalkan Ichigo yang tertawa geli.

_**'Termakan juga jebakanku'**_ Ichigo pun menyusul Hinamori yang berjalan semakin cepat.

**-Karakura's Restaurant-**

"Mau sampai kapan kau cemberut gitu ?" kata Ichigo yang sedang ngeliatin Hinamori yang makan steak sambil cemberut.

"Biarin, salah kalian tidak mengajakku" cetusnya.

"Kau masih percaya ceritaku ? sebetulnya hanya aku yang pernah, Toushirou pernah aku ajak namun dia sedang sibuk dengan tugas sekolahnya. Dan saat itu belum mengenalmu sampai sejauh ini. Jadi bisa dibilang kita belum berteman" kata Ichigo.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa kau masih ingat bagaimana kita bisa berteman ?" tanya Hinamori sambil melahap potongan daging terakhir.

"Aaaaahhh...kau mau balas dendam yah"

"Iiiihhh... bukan gitu, hanya saja bagaimana bisa berandal sepertimu bisa berteman dengan cewek imut gini"

"Imut ? hmmmm... imut yah" ledek Ichigo.

"Kenapa ? ga suka ? sudah ah malas bicara sama kamu. Dari tadi ngejailin aku terus" keluh Hinamori sambil membereskan bekas makanannya.

"Hei hei kenapa kau jadi pemarah gitu sih. Aku masih ingat koq pertama kita kenalan" bela Ichigo. "Waktu jam istirahat makan siang di Kantin, saat itu aku sedang membeli makanan buat makan siang di atap sekolah. Dan waktu itu kau sedang menjadi pembicaraan banyak siswa karena..." Ichigo menjentikan jarinya tanda minta petunjuk karena dia lupa. Hinamori yang menyadarinya ikut berpikir.

"AH aku ingat. Kau menolak seseorang. Klo ga salah namanya..." Ichigo tampak berpikir keras.

"Kaien...Shiba...?" kata Hinamori pelan.

"Nah itu dia. Dia 'kan murid terpopuler. Namun kau tolak, ya pasti jadi pertanyaa besar. Karena kejadian itu, kau membuat sang pangeran galau dan mempebesar lowongan bagi laki-laki untuk menjadi pacarmu"

"Jika kau yang cerita kesannya ga nyambung" sela Hinamori sambil meminum jus jeruknya.

"Ya aku juga baru sadar bahwa ceritaku ga nyambung"

"Coba teruskan, aku masih belum mengingat pasti"

"Lalu banyak para lelaki yang berkumpul mendekatimu dan membuatmu terusik. Dan saat itulah sang berandal datang. Sang berandal ini telah berhasil menyalamatkan sang putri dari para kaum jelata..." Ichigo terus bercerita yang semakin tidak masuk akal.

"Kurosaki-kun... cobalah untuk kembali ke realita" kata Hinamori sambil terkekeh mendengar cerita Ichigo yang ngawur. Ichigo yang sadar langsung memerah dan kembali menenangkan diri.

"Bener juga, ceritaku kesannya sepert dongeng. Ya pokoknya aku diminta Toushirou untuk memberikanmu buku catatanmu yang dia pinjam. Dan hasilnya, saat aku datang mereka semua malah berlarian terbirit-birit"

"Mungkin karena wajahmu yang nyeremin itu"

"Ya ya terserah, lalu kau mengajakku makan bareng dan akhirnya kita saling bicara dan bersahabat hingga sekarang"

"Ceritamu garing banget" ledek Hinamori.

"Hargailah orang bicara" mereka berdua pun saling tertawa lepas.

"Jadi kalian berdua kemari toh" tiba-tiba seseorang datang. Dia bertubuh kecil dan berambut perak. Dia adalah Histugaya Toushirou.

"Ah Shiro-chan..." belum selesai menyelesaikan kalimatnya Hitsugaya sudah menatap tajam Hinamori. "Ah maaf... Hitsugaya-kun kenapa kau kesini ?"

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya pada kalian. Apa yang kalian lakukan ? para guru mencari kalian, dan akhirnya aku yang kena" balas Hitsugaya.

"Kami sedang jalan-jalan" kata Ichigo menawarkan Hitsugaya untuk duduk di sampingnya.

"Jalan-jalan ? dengan baju seragam. Itu sih namanya 'Mabal'" kata Histugaya sambil duduk.

"Ya itu maksudnya"

"Ya sudahlah, lebih baik kalian ganti baju seragamnya. Kalian akan merusak reputasi sekolah" kata Histugaya sambil menyambar minuman Ichigo yang tersisa setengah.

"Hehehehe...kami lupa" Hinamori menggaruk-garukan kepalanya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal itu.

"Tapi ada yang lebih penting buat kita terutama kau Kurosaki" tiba-tiba suasana menjadi tegang tak karuan.

"Jadi apa masalahnya ?" Ichigo memulai pembicaraan.

"Dimulai dengan orang yang menyebarkan berita itu. Apa kalian tau siapa ini ?" kata Hitsugaya sambil menunjukan sebuah foto dari handphonenya. Foto tersebut menggambarkan seseorang lelaku berambut gelap dia tampak keren dengan seragam sekolahnya dia sangat mirip dengan Ichigo.

"KAIEN SHIBA !" Ichigo dan Hinamori kagetnya bukan main.

* * *

**Nah segini mengenai chapter 11-nya, jika ada kesalahan mohon dimaafkan. jangan lupa kritik dan sarannya**


End file.
